Poketopia: And The Eighteen Kingdoms
by Roran the Zoroark
Summary: Join Solomon, as he tells you a story that you have never heard of before. Of an unknown region, made up of eighteen elemental kingdoms, the great and powerful kings and queens, and the story of how they live their lives, have relationships, and declare wars against each other. This will be a story, that will take you on a journey. A journey, to Poketopia!
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Something New

**Hello there laddies, here I am, with another thing new for ya all. If ya want ta see this great new adventure, then watch and enjoy. If not, *shrugs* then that's okay with me. But if ya do see this, then you're in for a treat.**

000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue

We see an island, out in the middle of nowhere. The seas were raging around this island, making it impossible for any water types like Lapras or Wailords from getting near this island. Barely anyone knows that this island exists.

On this island was a giant building, looking very intimidating. But inside was actually pleasant. It was like a mansion, with many fancy floors, many rooms, a large kitchen, a poll area, and many more exotic rooms.

But one of these rooms included a giant library, which had books that seemed like it could go on for miles to come. But this mansion was not alone, someone lived inside this glorious building.

In fact, the owner of this mansion was walking down the steps towards the library floor as we speak. It was a bipedal Pokémon with a Shellder latched onto its head. It is primarily pink, with a pale yellow muzzle and scaled belly. Its feet and hands each have a single clawed digit, while the hands also have a clawless thumb. Around its neck is a spiny ruff with alternating red and white stripes. The Shellder on its head has a spiral shape with two horns near the base. A red gem resides in the center of the Shellder.

It was a Slowking, and he had a calm and happy face on him as he reached the bottom of the steps and sat on a chair. He uses a Psychic to get a book and read it, only to look at us and smile.

"Why hello there, my name is Solomon, Solomon Jubious the Third. And I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you." Solomon then uses Psychic to put the book away and stands up on his hind legs.

"This is the Great Library. Why is it great that you may ask? Well, it's simple. This library contains all the knowledge, history, and secrets of the world. Only a few know of this place, and the knowledge that it contains. It tells of everything that happened. From the dawn of time, to the present that we live in now."

Solomon chuckles. "It's funny really, I may be the only that lives here, but I'm never bored. I have all these books to give me these great stories. Including, my favorite story."

Solomon then uses Psychic to great a big book. This book had eighteen different colors on it, with eighteen different symbols on the front.

Solomon looks at the book and smiles. "This story, is actually a part of our history. But since it's been so long, Facts turn into history, history turns into legends, and legends eventually turns into myths. Sad a sad cycle it is, but at least it's all recorded here, in this one giant book."

Solomon looks at us and chuckles. "Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. Well, I suppose I can tell you this story. But only in one condition, whatever I say here, MUST be kept a secret. The story I'm about to tell you involves Pokemon with powers beyond comprehension. If anyone knew about this, it could be bad for all of us."

Solomon smiles. "Good, then let's begin, shall we?" Solomon then sits back down and opens the first page of the book. "This story is called, Poketopia and The Story Of The Eighteen Kingdoms. Now before I get to anywhere, I must tell you of how this story came to be. Once a upon a time, when the world was created, There was all the legendaries, just starting to make the world in their vision. Everything was going according to plan, that was until a certain Pokemon, got a little greedy."

"His name was Giratina, and he was not happy. He was given the distortion world, but only really bad Pokemon can enter that realm. So since Giratina thought that he would barely have anyone to rule over, he wanted to take the living world as well. So that he could have all the power."

"So he gathered up all the legendaries he can and fought a great war against Arceus himself. This war practically lasted for centuries to come. But in the end, it came up with a final showdown, between Arceus, and Giratina, lord of the distortion realm."

"Arceus was able to beat Giratina, and seal him to the distortion realm, where he can NEVER leave. But before Giratina was banished, he managed to do one last thing. He broke the bond between Arceus and his Elemental Plates. These Plates allowed him to have all the powers of all the elements at once."

"Once the bond was broken, all the plates were scattered, never to be seen again. Even a portion of Arceus' Normal Type powers were split from him. With the plates gone, Arceus was crippled. With all that power gone, he decided to let the other legendaries do there job with the world, so that he could remain in the hall of legendaries and watch everything from there. He figured that if he wasn't the one controlling everyone, then there wouldn't be another rogue, like Giratina again."

"But oddly enough, all the plates, including the new Normal Plate, came to one specific area. It was a large region, with very few Pokemon at the time. So small, that there were only eighteen to be exact. One that had their respective Pokemon types."

"They weren't smart like you and me are. They were in their primal ages. But suddenly these plates came right to them, almost like it was destiny. When the eighteen Pokemon touched these plates, they were give unimaginable power. Power that no normal Pokemon can ever imagine. The eighteen Pokemon became smarter, faster, and stronger, with powers that rivaled Arceus himself."

"With these powers, the eighteen Pokemon turned their region into their own kingdom. Water was made out of nowhere, a large part of the region. Mountains were made from the ground up, making a mountain area. Plains were turned into giant forests, where the sun could barely shine it's light on the ground. A large poisonous fog covered a large part of the area. Certain areas were either made brighter like it was a shining city, or much darker like a black city. But with all these areas, came buildings, castles, everything that you can imagine."

"They even reshaped the entire region into one big circle. They called this region, Poketopia, the kingdom made out of other kingdoms."

"These kingdoms were side by side to each other while in the middle, laid one area that isn't controlled by any king or queen, but a central hub of it all. Now these kings and queens new that they could rule a land without people to rule over. So they went all of the world, convince many Pokemon to inhabit this great region. And when they had enough Pokemon, the sealed off the region, with tides from hundreds of miles away, so that no one can ever come close to this region, and in turn, never to be heard from again."

"Now there was one problem. You see, the kings and queens may have powers of gods, but they were still ordinary Pokemon. They could die to certain things, like certain poisons, too much inflicted damage, and the one thing that even the powers of Arceus can't control, old age. So if the kings and queens would die, the power inside of them may be lost forever."

"But luckily, they had a solution. They banded together to make a powerful spell. This allowed them to do two things. The first, was that if they wanted to, they would anytime passed down this power to anyone of their bloodline, so that they would have control of their powers for generations to come. The second, was that if they were to die, and didn't pass down this power, than the powers from the plates would go to the next Pokemon that they deemed worthy of having. So basically, this power can never leave, and will always be with them, till the end of time itself."

"Now let's jump forward in time by hundreds of years. Moving past many generations. Now in that time, in 100 B.C., the region, was still hidden from everyone else, but the region itself went through many changes."

"There were more buildings, more markets, more developed economy. There were armies, giant castles, bigger than before, thousands of different Pokemon, living in their respective elemental kingdoms, and of course their kings and queens. A king or queen that rules over their kingdom has many powers, but with many responsibilities. There have been great battles, and great allies made, with everyone in the end, living under one region. It may not be always peaceful, but they all learned how to live together in this region in prosperity."

"Now as talked about before, this region had kingdoms, living side by side under one circle. All designed under their respective typings. Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Bug, Ice, Fighting, Flying, Electric, Steel, Rock, Ground, Dragon, Fairy, Psychic, Poison, Ghost, and Dark. While in the center, lies the citadel. The main hub of the entire region. Where no kingdom rules, where everyone can come to for market, civil jobs, with even some that live there. With a large Summit building, where kings and queens all enter to talk about certain disputes, like trade, financial support, or where they talk about war."

Solomon looks at us and smiles. "Now we're getting to the good part. This is where I'll be talking about the certain relationships between the current kings and queens at that time. How they lived their lives, work with or against each other, and even fought great wars against each other."

But Solomon closes his book and uses Psychic to put it away. "But that is for another time, I'm sure that I left you with a lot of questions. What happens next? Who are the kings and queens? And how does the story all start?"

Solomon chuckles. "Well all of those questions can be answer at another. I can't keep you here forever, that would be just too cruel. But don't worry, I'll still be here. And if you want to come back to hear more of this story, then I'll gladly tell you."

Solomon yawns. "But right now, I'm getting tired. I'll see you all next time. Till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Now this story was something that I came up out of nowhere. Something that I always wanted ta do, but could never make ta reality... until now!**

 **Now if ya really liked this and want me ta continue with this, then let me know your thoughts and opinions on this. Was it good? Was it bad? That's for ya ta answer!**

 **Remember, this is a great new adventure, that me meself can't wait ta start!**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Citadel

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, with another section of the story of Poketopia!**

 **Today, we'll be talking about the great Citadel and the upcoming of Summit Day!**

 **I hope ya enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000

The Citadel

We see the same island from before, with the waves crashing at the shores like before. The building at the center of this small island has all the lights lit up and inside. Inside, Solomon was reading a book in the library.

He then looks at us and kindly smiles. "Ah, why if it isn't you again? Hello there, I assume that you want me to continue with the story right?"

Solomon chuckles. "Of course, that's probably the only reason why you're here really." Solomon then uses Psychic to put away a book and grabs the same book from before. "Now where were we? Ah yes, we're starting at the first chapter of Poketopia."

00000000000000

 **The story takes fold as we see the region called Poketopia:**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Here lies the region, Poketopia, and it's eighteen kingdoms. Now before we get to anywhere, let me tell you how the kingdoms are placed. They all lie on the outer rim of the region, while the center has the citadel. North of the region, lies the Fairy Kingdom. Now on the left side of the Fairy Kingdom, lies the Psychic Kingdom. On left of the Psychic Kingdom, lies the Fighting Kingdom. Left of the Fighting Kingdom, lies the Flying Kingdom. Left of that, lies the Electric Kingdom. Left of the Electric Kingdom, lies the Poison Kingdom. Left of the Poison Kingdom, lies the Water Kingdom. Now left of the Water Kingdom, lies the Ice Kingdom. Left of the Ice Kingdom, lies the Dark Kingdom, Left of the Dark Kingdom, lies the Ghost Kingdom. Left of the Ghost Kingdom, lies the Steel Kingdom. Left of the Steel Kingdom, lies the Rock Kingdom. Left of the Rock Kingdom, lies the Dragon Kingdom. Now left of the Dragon Kingdom, lies the Fire Kingdom. Now on the left side of the Fire Kingdom, lies the Ground Kingdom. Left of the Ground Kingdom, lies the Grass Kingdom, On the left side of the Grass Kingdom, lies the Bug Kingdom. The left side of the Bug Kingdom, lies the Normal Kingdom. And finally, left of the Normal Kingdom, lies the Fairy Kingdom._

 _They all come around in one full circle. Each with different customs, ways of living, and relations between other kingdoms. But of course, what makes their kingdoms so special, is their all powerful kings and queens."_

 _Each King or Queen has their own different kinds of powers and personalities. They all rule their respective kingdoms with pride."_

 _But right now, we're not talking about those kingdoms yet. Right now, we will be talking about the center of it all. The Great Citadel!_

 _Now the citadel was perfect. Every Pokemon from any kingdom can come here to enjoy its many wonders._

 _The Citadel has had the marketplace, full of many different kinds of shops for all Pokemon to enjoy. Like this one here for example._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

A Leavanny was happily humming to herself as she places the last batch of Sitrus berries She had a berry shop, for Pokemon to come and enjoy her hand picked berries.

A Umbreon came to the shop and looked around the berries with wonder. Leavanny saw this and smiled at the Umbreon. "Why hello there sir, can I help you with anything?"

The Umbreon looked at the Leavanny and smiled. "Why yes, I was wondering if these berries are fresh?" The Leavanny nodded. "Why yes, I hand picked these berries straight from my garden."

"Wow." Umbreon said, before he grabbed before he grabbed an Oran berry and sniffed it. "How much is this Oran berry here?" "Why that would be 2 citadel tokens please." The Leavanny requested.

The Umbreon frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, the only currency I have are dark tokens. Are you willing to take these?"

The Leavanny frowned. "I'm sorry dear, but you know the rules. Once you enter the citadel, you must convert all your currency to citadel tokens."

The Umbreon sighed. "I know I know, but I didn't have the chance. You see, I come from the Dark Kingdom."

The Leavanny gasped. "Oh you poor dear," She looked conflicted. "Well… I guess I could let this one slide."

The Umbreon smiled. "Why thank you mam." The Umbreon gave the Leavanny some dark tokens and left with the berry. "Good bye now, have a nice day!"

"You too!" Leavanny shouted, before she looked at the dark tokens in her claw and sighed. "What am I going to do with these? I could just convert them later on."

The Leavanny then shrugged. "But the bank is a long while from here. I'll just keep these for now. Who knows what value they may hold later on.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Now the Citadel holds more than just the marketplace, it has everything that you can imagine._

 _It holds various festivals and has many amusement parks for all Pokemon to enjoy. It has many different restaurants for Pokemon to enjoy different kinds of cuisines. It has banks, courts, jails, everything that you can think of, the Citadel has._

00000000000000

 **We see all kinds of Pokemon having fun with all the many establishments that were talked about before.**

00000000000000

 _There are even houses for Pokemon to live in. But this Citadel is a sacred place. No Pokemon would never want to dishonor this sacred area._

 _Not even crooks, thieves, rapists, or anyone in that matter would want to commit their heinous acts in the Citadel._

 _If they would, it would not only bring dire consequences to them, but it would bring great dishonor to the Pokemon who commits the act._

 _This sacred area also has a rule, you can visit the Citadel as many times as you like. But if you choose to live in the Citadel, you can never go back to your home kingdom, ever. It is a rule that no one can overrule. That is why not many Pokemon choose to live in the Citadel._

 _Why it is a great place to visit, they would rather choose to live in their home kingdom, than anywhere else in Poketopia._

 _Oh, but how could I forget? The main building out of the entire Citadel. In the center of the Citadel, lies the Summit House._

00000000000000

 **We now see a large building, that is as tall as the White House. It has many rooms, bedrooms, office areas. And in the biggest room would be the oval office.**

00000000000000

 _The Summit House is where all the kings and queens from all the kingdoms come to meet. In here, they discuss about trade, territory issues, economic support, and one of the most rough topics of all, war._

 _Inside lies office workers, that help regulate the Citadel's economy, business transactions, laws that need to be made, and many more. And in the middle of all of this, lies Chancellor Jaba._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

"Yes, I know what today is, you don't have to remind me a thousand times Margaret." Jaba said. Chancellor Jaba was a Silvally. With a chimeric body, lupine head, large tail fin, and a fian crest on his head, with metallic disks on each side of his head. He wore a giant robe, that had all the Pokemon elements on the back.

"I know Chancellor Jaba, but may I have to remind you that you have a forgetful memory. I just wanted to make sure you remember this special day." Margaret said. Margaret was a Lilligant. With dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under her neck. She wears a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. She also had a special dress, for what assumes to come with the job of being Jaba's assistant.

Jaba sighed. "The only reason that I have a forgetful memory, is because I have all these important things to remember. I have to know about all the kingdoms from the beginning to know. Every. Single. Thing. You too would be a little forgetful at times."

"I know, but I also wanted you to know that the kings and queens are about to arrive today." Margaret reminded.

Jaba sighed. "Yes yes, I know. Don't worry Margaret, I'll get things ready for Summit day. Just make sure that everythings prepared on your side of things."

Margaret bowed. "Of course, Chancellor Jaba. I'll get it done as soon as possible. Just please promise me that you won't take a nap again."

Jaba groaned. "I will I will, just go." Margaret bowed again and left Silvally to himself. Jaba sighed. "Great, now I got to get everything ready. Stars above, sometimes being Chancellor has it's tolls on you."

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _A Chancellor has the job of regulating everything in the Citadel. His job is to be the main judiciary for all the laws placed out. He also is the key decider on if some laws are placed or not. If there was a vote and it would lead to a tie, then he would have the last say in it._

 _His job is also to be the main mediary for all the kings and queens for Summit day. He does not rule over them, but he does make sure that everything is to be placed in order, for the good of Poketopia._

 _Summit day, is when all the kings and queens meetup to have their main discussions. Summit day is once every month, so it must be crucial to have everything set up for all the kings and queens to enjoy their time at the Summit House. Don't want to upset the wrong king or queen and have a war declared now do we?"_

 _Also, the role of the Chancellor is passed down only by the Silvally line. It was deemed so that there would be no bias based on the Pokemon's type. Silvally can change into any type he wanted, so there could not possibly be any bias towards a certain king or queen._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Jaba was getting all the decorations made, all the food set aside for later, all the drinks prepared so that the kings and queens wouldn't get parched. And also set up all the business matters.

Jaba was exhausted and took a seat at the oval office, where the Summit would take place. "Arceus, that was A LOT of work. And I'm almost done with it too. Maybe… Maybe I should take a little cat nap. Yeah, I'll go do that, just for a few minutes."

Jaba then rested his head on the desk and went to sleep. But what he didn't realize was that it wasn't a few minutes later, it was actually a few hours later.

Margaret walked in the room and saw the sleeping Silvally. She shook her head. "I knew this would happen."

She then got closer to Jaba. "Chancellor Jaba? Chancellor Jaba? CHANCELLOR JABA?!"

This woke Silvally up right away as he looked panicked. "What the?! Margaret?! What is the meaning of this?! And what time is it?!"

Margaret gave Jaba a 'are you kidding me' look. "It is currently 4:00 p.m.. It's time to start the Summit. And I came here to tell you that the Normal Queen is here."

Jaba's eyes widened in panic. "WHAT?! Dammit! I only wanted to sleep for a few minutes! FUCK!" Silvally then changed into an Electric-type and started finishing his work.

"MARGARET! I want you to stall the Queen! Only for ten minutes so that I can finish my work here! Can you do that for me?!"

Margaret sighed. "Yes Chancellor Jaba, I can stall the Queen for ten minutes. At least it's one of the nice Queens so it shouldn't be a problem."

Jaba nodded. "Good, now go! I need to finish my work here!" Margaret sighed as she left the oval office. "I don't get paid enough for this." Margaret mumbled to herself.

When Margaret left, Silvally went at light speeds to get everything set up for the meeting.

About ten minutes later as promised, Jaba finally finished and turned back into a Normal-type. He sat in his big Chancellor's chair and tried to catch is breath.

He he felt relaxed, he cleared his throat. "Margaret! Have the Queen come here! Everything is ready for the Summit!" "Yes Chancellor Jaba!" Margaret shouted through the door.

Jaba placed himself at the chair to look professional. It was finally time, time to officially start the Summit of Poketopia.

00000000000000

Solomon yawns as he closes the book and uses Psychic to put it away. "I think that's enough for now. We covered everything that we needed to know about the Citadel and Summit Day."

"But don't worry, we'll see what happens in the Summit, eventually. But first I need to tell you about all eighteen kingdoms and their kings and queens."

Solomon yawns again. "But there will be another time for all of that. I'm sure you all have many questions about everything that happened so far. But right now, I need to get some sleep, and I'm sure that you do too. So until then, I have to bid you all adieu. Goodbye everyone, Till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well laddies, I hope ya enjoy what happened so far. With that little adventure of Chancellor Jaba and his assistant, Margaret.**

 **And I can see that ya already have your questions, like what's so bad about the dark kingdom? Who's the Queen of the Normal Kingdom? What will happen at Summit Day? And who will be the other kings and queens of the other seventeen regions?**

 **Well, I can only answer one of those questions. The Queen of the Normal Kingdom will be revealed next time, when we go on a adventure ta the Normal Kingdom!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Chancellor Jaba: Review so that I don't lose my head over this.**

 **Margaret: Review for his sake please.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Normal Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, and this time we get ta know about the Normal Kingdom and there Queen!**

 **I hope ya all will enjoy this as much as I will, because it's time ta get this thing started!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two: The Normal Kingdom

The island can be seen with the waves going crazy like before. The lights are on and we see Solomon fast asleep. After a while, Solomon wakes up and sees us. "Ah, hello there. I hope I didn't keep you for too long now. For it is time for another part of the story isn't it?"

Solomon got comfortable in his chair and used Psychic to get the book from before. He looks at the book and smiles. "Ah, here we are. I'm about to tell you about the Normal Kingdom."

00000000000000

 **We see a large gray city. The sun is shining, and we see all sorts of various Normal Type Pokemon playing around. The Normal kingdom seems to only have villages. No special landmark, like any big forest, or big mountain areas.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Here is the Normal Kingdom. This kingdom no offense, doesn't really have anything special. It doesn't have any large oceans, nor large forests. No giant mountain areas, or giant buildings._

 _No, this is a kingdom is the most "normal" out of them all, no pun intended. The Pokemon who inhabit this kingdom are all content on how they live their lives. They all have their jobs, their schools, everything that they need. They don't need no special attraction, they all enjoy living in this calm, serene, kingdom._

 _The only Pokemon that live here, are Pokemon with the Normal typing. Now, I know you all have your questions. How do the dual-type Pokemon live their lives?_

 _Well, that answer is simple. You see, dual-type Pokemon can choose on which kingdom they wish to live in. For example, a Sableye can choose to live in the Dark Kingdom, or the Ghost Kingdom. But whichever kingdom he chooses to live, he must stick to. He cannot live in both kingdoms, only one._

 _Now, back to the Normal Kingdom, this kingdom is the only one that is truly neutral. Meaning, if there were any wars, then the Normal Kingdom would not take any side. They only choose to attack in order to defend themselves from enemy kingdoms._

 _But that has never come to happen, because the Normal Kingdom has never made any enemies, or would have any reason to attack them. Even the Bug Kingdom would not want to attack them, probably because they already have their own issues to attend to. But that is for another time._

 _The Normal Kingdom also does trade with the other kingdoms. They are the only kingdom to ever trade items with strange souvenirs. These souvenirs may be worthless at first, but these items prove to be VERY valuable. Like Relic Statues or Relic Crowns._

 _Oh, but how could I forget? Here in the Normal Kingdom, lies the castle that rules over all of it. And in this castle, lies it's Normal Queen. Let's go see her, shall we?_

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

We see someone walking towards a big door. He was a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon that is usually green. On either sides of its head are yellow frills, which are connected by lines to his yellow lips and rings around its eyes. There are small ridges on its shoulders and a red zigzag stripe around its midsection. The hands and feet have three short digits each, and he has yellow soles. He also has a long skinny tail that is usually curled tightly in a spiral.

He was a Kecleon, and he had a gray robe, with the Normal symbol on it. He slowly approached the door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" Said a very sweet voice. The Kecleon opened the door, revealing the large throne room.

It was all grey, with drapes, curtains, and classy knight armor around the room. It had grey decorations, with large windows that shows the entire Normal Kingdom. There was also a large gray throne for the ruler, but she wasn't on it.

She was actually looking out the window, until she met eyes with the Kecleon. She was a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. She black markings on the inner edge of her eyes, and long tufts of cream-colored fur above them, and a small, pink nose. Her long ears, which bend shortly above her head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Her head, body, and hips are covered in dark brown fur, while her wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to her ears.

She was a Lopunny, with grey eyes instead of the usual pink eyes. She also had a gray cape, with the Normal symbol on the back, and a large grey dress.

Her name was Roxanne, and she is queen of the Normal Kingdom. She looked at the Kecleon and smiled, brightly. "Why hello there Steven. I assume that you have news for me?" Roxanne asked in a very kind voice.

Steven smiled and bowed. "Of course your majesty, as Royal Advisor, one of my tasks is to inform you of special events. And today my queen, is Summit Day."

Roxanne gasped with joy. "Summit Day?! I love Summit Day! I get to meet all the Kings and Queens in one room again! Oh I'm going to love this day!"

Steven frowned when Roxanne was talking about how much she loves Summit Day. Roxanne notices this and looks at Steven worryingly. "What's wrong Steven? Don't you like Summit Day?"

Steven sighed. "I would your majesty, but sadly I can't. You know, because of the Dark Kingdom and their ruler."

Roxanne smiled. "That's okay Steven, I heard that Dark Kingdom is getting a new Ruler. So maybe it won't be so bad this time."

Steven sighed again. "I wish I was as optimistic as you are my queen, but I grow more doubt in me every with every new Dark Ruler. You know how it goes, for five generations, every Dark Ruler would want to wage war on everyone, trying to take all the territory for themselves. It always comes to this, and when this new Dark Ruler comes to the Summit House, I'm afraid that Pokemon may just want to wage war again on everyone. Many lives are lost every time a war with the Dark Kingdom is involved, and in the end, no one is the victor. So that is why I am doubtful for this new Dark ruler. For all we know, he could be another crazed Ruler, who wants it all for himself."

Roxanne makes a small smile and walks to Steven to place a hand on his shoulder. "I understand your doubts, but I think we just need to have faith in this new Dark Ruler. Who knows, the new Ruler just may surprise us yet."

Steven looks at Roxanne and smiles. "Thank you my queen, you somehow always find a way to make everyone smile."

Roxanne giggles. "Why of course, that's one of the many things I'm good at after all. Now, let's go tell the great Pokemon of the kingdom the news, shall we?" Steven nods. "I'll go do that right now my queen."

With that, Steven left to get all the Pokemon of the kingdom to gather up at the castle. Roxanne exited her throne room to enter outside the castle to see everyone from below.

All the Pokemon were cheering her name, praises her with many complements. Roxanne blushed from all the complements and raised her hand. The moment she did that, everyone silenced, awaiting to hear what she has to say.

"Everyone, I am here to tell you, that today is Summit Day! That means, your queen has to depart the kingdom to go to the Citadel! But I don't want you all to become saddened by this news! So while I'm gone, I'm having the Royal embassy threw a festival for you all to enjoy!"  
Everyone cheered at this news and shouted louder than before. "I will see you all everyone! And I love you all!" Roxanne shouted through the shouts.

She went back to her castle and eventually went out the main door to walk to her carriage. While she walked out the castle, everyone was shouting her name, giving her praises and giving her many thanks for all that she has done.

She waved at everyone and gave them all air kisses before she entered the carriage, and started it's departure for the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Now while Roxanne is taking her carriage to the Citadel, let me tell you about the kingdom's customs, and Roxanne herself. Now every king and queen are given Advisors, so that they could help regulate with the kingdom's finance, give war advise, of course, give advice on certain things, and to be great company and maybe a great friend to the king or queen._

 _Every Advisor is give a robe so that others know of their status. Now, Advisors can both be either chosen by the kings or queens, or given to them if necessary. Roxanne chose Steven to be her Advisor because she wanted to help Steven have enough money to support his family._

 _Now Roxanne herself is one of the most kind Pokemon to ever rule a kingdom. She cares deeply for her subjects and thinks nothing less of them. She helps with charity, nursing homes, and helps orphanages find loving parents to adopt their orphans._

 _She is also friends to many of the other kings and queens of Poketopia. She is everyone's friend, and no one's enemy._

 _Now I see that you're wondering about Roxanne's grey eyes? Well, when a King and Queen receives their powers, there eyes change to the color of their typing. So that's why Roxanne's eyes are grey instead of pink, it is a sign of their status as ruler of their respective kingdom._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Time flies and we see Roxanne's grey carriage stop at the Summit House. Roxanne and Steven depart from the carriage and waves the carriage off.

"Make sure you come back when we're ready!" Steven shouted. The rider gives them a thumbs off as it rides the carriage away.

Roxanne looks at the Summit House and smiles. "It feels good to be back. Ready for another Summit?" Steven nods. "Of course your majesty. May this Summit be better than the last, for our sake."

As Roxanne and Steven enter the Summit House they walk into the many rooms, waving to other Pokemon as they pass by. They meet a waiting room and sees a Lilligant with a special dress.

Margaret sees the two and smiles. "Why welcome Queen Roxanne, I hope the ride here was pleasant?" Roxanne nods. "It was indeed. Thank you for asking."

Margaret bows. "But of course, you are royalty after all. Now excuse me as I tell Chancellor Jaba that you're here."

She leaves the room with the two by themselves. "It seems that we're the first ones here." Steven commented. "It appears so." Roxanne. Replied. "That's good, then that means we can see everyone's arrival and welcome them."

Margaret comes back with a slightly annoyed look. But loses that look when she looks at the two. "I am dearly sorry Queen Roxanne, but it seems that Chancellor Jaba has to finish some preparations before you may enter."

Roxanne waves it off. "That is alright dear, I'm sure that the Chancellor will finish the preparations soon." Margaret bows. "I am thankful for your patience. May you wait here until the Chancellor finishes?" "That will be splendid." Roxanne replies.

Steven sighs and shakes his head. "Great, things are already going wrong. I have a bad feeling about this."

Roxanne giggles and rubs Steven's head. "Do not worry about it Steven, it is just a minor setback that's all. I am sure that the Chancellor will finish in no time." "If you say so." Steven says.

It was about ten minutes later until everyone heard someone shouting. "Margaret! Have the Queen come here! Everything is ready for the Summit!" Jaba shouted through the door. "Yes Chancellor Jaba!" Margaret shouted back.

Margaret then turns to the two and smiles. "It seems that Chancellor Jaba is ready for you now." Roxanne smiles. "Excellent, then we'll be there now. See Steven, I told you that he would finish in no time." "Indeed you did my queen." Steven replied.

The enter enter the room and sees the oval room, with Chancellor Jaba at the big chair. Chancellor Jaba looks at the two and smiles. "Ah, why if it isn't Queen Roxanne. I hope that you didn't have to wait too long?"

Roxanne giggles and shakes her head. "It is quite alright Chancellor Jaba, I understand how over worked you can be. I mean, I myself have been unprepared for most of the things I do."

Jaba nervously laughs. "Yeah, it is a little stressful at times, but I can handle it. I am the Chancellor after all. Now why don't you take a seat Queen Roxanne? The other kings and queens should arrive very shortly." Jaba said as he motions the queen to one of the chairs.

Roxanne nods. "I will, thank you Chancellor Jaba." Roxanne takes a seat in of the chairs at the oval table, while Steven walked to the wall and watched from there. Only the kings and queens can discuss of their topics. The Advisors are just there to make sure that their king or queen is safe.

"So, what do you think of Summit Day?" Roxanne asked. "Well Roxanne, I hope that this Summit will go just fine. The new Dark Ruler has been announced, so I'm hoping that this Summit will turn out more peaceful than the last." Jaba commented.

"Exactly! See Steven?! If the Chancellor has hope, than you should too!" Roxanne shouted to Steven. Steven rolled his eyes. "It doesn't hurt to be a little skeptical my queen."

"But hope is always stronger than doubt." Roxanne pointed out. "Maybe, but too much hope can lead you into trouble." Steven warned. Roxanne shook her head as she turns to the table to wait for the next king or queen.

Moments later, Margaret enter the room. "The Fighting Queen is here Chancellor Jaba." Jaba smiled. "Ah good! Let her come in! That'll be sixteen more kings and queens that we have to wait for!"

Margaret nodded and left the room. Roxanne smiled. "The Fighting Queen is here?! That is great news! I can't wait to meet her again! Even though it has only been a week since the last time we met!"

"Yes, two queens are already here. Let's hope the other kings and queens can arrive shortly." Jaba advised.

The doors open as the Fighting Queen and her Advisor has now entered the room.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "That ends our introduction of the Normal Kingdom and their Queen. Roxanne was known as a great Queen to her subjects, and also a great friend to the other kings and queens."

"So next time, we'll get to see the Fighting Kingdom, and their iron-willed Queen. So I'll see you all later everyone. Goodbye everyone, Till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **So that is the Normal Kingdom and Queen Roxanne. So some answers have been answered about the Dark Kingdom, but not all of it!**

 **More and more answers will be answered in the next chapter as we take an adventure ta the Fighting Kingdom, and their Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**

 **Roxanne: Goodbye everyone! Make sure you review for us okay?! *Waves everyone goodbye***

 **Steven: Review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fighting Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, and it's time for another chapter!**

 **This time we get ta see the Fighting Kingdom and see the Fighting Queen!**

 **So what are ya still doing here?! Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Three: The Fighting Kingdom

We see the tower at the center of the island. The same island with the waves going frantic and a storm that never seems to end.

All the lights were on and we see Solomon at the library. He was reading a book while beside him was a boxing glove for some strange reason.

He looks at us and smiles. "Ah hello there. It seems you came back for more ofthe story. Well, who am I to stop you?"

Solomon puts away his book with Psychic and takes the previous book from last time. "Now where were we? Ah! We're about to learn about the Fighting Kingdom, and their strong willed Queen."

00000000000000

 **We see a Maroon colored city, with many stadiums, gyms, tracks, and sport centers. There is also a large military camp for Pokemon to join the army and train**

00000000000000

 _Solomon Speaking:_

 _Now the Fighting Kingdom is nothing like the Normal Kingdom. For one, the Fighting Kingdom has the second most powerful army in all of Poketopia. They have about 60% of the population that are in their army. They are a force not to mess with._

 _Other than their military, they also have many places to play sports, train, and compete for many Pokeathlons. Pokeathlons are for the Fighting Type Pokemon to test their might and show the whole Fighting Kingdom who the strongest, fastest, and has the most endurance._

 _While the Pokeathlons are exclusively for Fighting Type Pokemon, there is a an event that every Kingdom participates in. It's called the Pokelympics. An event that only occurs once a year in which all the Kingdoms compete in many different challenges and win many medals in order to prove to Poketopia which Kingdom is the best when it comes to sports._

 _The Pokelympics are not hosted in the Fighting Kingdom, but they are HEAVILY invested in it. They train their best Fighting Type Pokemon to compete in the Pokelympics. The Fighting Kingdom may only have won a few times, but they are the most determined out of every kingdom to win._

 _The Fighting Type Pokemon are normally very competitive as they only want to train in gyms to get stronger, have a big appetite, and would either compete in sport events, or join the army._

 _At the center of all of this is the Fighting Castle. It is maroon colored and it looked very intimidating, not wanting anyone to underestimate the Fighting Type's sheer power._

 _Now, let's explore the castle and see the Queen, shall we?_

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Inside the castle, there is a Pokemon walking towards a huge set of doors. He was a white, bipedal Pokémon. His lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. He has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. His arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. HIs head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. He also has spikes on the sides of its face.

He is a Gallade, with a maroon colored robe with the Fighting symbol on it, symbolizing that he's the Fighting Queen's Advisor. He went to the door and knocked on it.

Silence...

He knocked again and got the same answer. He waited for a while until he decided that he should enter in anyways.

He opened the door and it showed the throne room. It was maroon colored with statues of famous fighting type Pokemon. Like a Machamp, a Sawk, a Pangoro, and two Lucarios, standing side by side of each other.

The room also had a wall, full of many trophies and black belts. It also had a large maroon colored throne, but there was no queen sitting on it.

The Gallade looked around the area with a calm composure. "Now where could she be?" He asked himself.

His question was answer when he heard something being punched repeatedly nearby The Gallade looked to his left and looked at the nearby door. "Ah, there she is."

The Gallade walked to the door and opened it, revealing a huge gym. The gym and lots of heavy lifts, a track to run around in, and punching bags to well… punch at. One of those punching bags was being used by the Fighting Queen herself.

She is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. She possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on her chest. She has a long snout and ears. She possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on her thighs that resembles shorts. She has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. She also has four black appendages on her head.

She is a Lucario, and she was punching the the punching bag with all her might. The punching bag was swinging very high each time she would hit it. She readied one last punch and broke the punching bag with her fist. The punching bag now had a hole in it, leaking sand out of it.

She huffed as she swiped the sweat off her forehead and went to a water fountain to drink out of. When she cooled off, she went and met with the Gallade, who was watching her the entire time, patiently.

She had maroon colored armor that covered her arms, covered her feet and knees, covered around her middle spike and had spikes on her shoulders. She had maroon colored eyes instead of the normal crimson eyes. She also had a large maroon colored cape on her back, with the fighting symbol on the back. Her name was Olivia, and she was Queen of the Fighting Kingdom

Olivia looked at the Gallade with fierce. "Yes? What is it Elliott?" "I came to tell you that today's Summit Day my queen." Elliott said with a solemn look.

Olivia groaned and went to sit on a bench. "Great, just great." "What's wrong my queen? Does something trouble you?" Elliott asked.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, it's him again." Elliott closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "It's the Psychic King again, isn't it?'

Olivia groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. "Yep, the same annoying pest." "What did he say this time?" Elliott asked, looking slightly bored as he went through this conversation many times.

"He keeps mocking me for being the ruler of the Fighting and I quote, 'I should lay off the steroids next time.' I swear, if he annoys me one more time, I may actually kill the pest."

Elliott sat beside her on the bench and slowly patted her back. "It'll be fine my queen, you just have to show him that you're better than that."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks Elliott, you always know what to say." Elliot nodded. "It's okay. So Olivia, do you know who to marry yet?"

Olivia groaned again. "Really Elliott? You're going to ask me that question again? You know what my answer's going to be."

"Maybe, but it is important to have a child you know why." Olivia got up and started pacing herself back and forth. "Yes yes Elliott, I know. I must have a child because that child will be the future ruler of the Fighting Kingdom. I am already the third generation of the same family of Kings and Queens, so I must bear a fourth generation ruler. This story has been told to me a thousand times Elliott, and I know what must be done. But I just havn't found that special someone yet."

Elliot got up with the same solemn look. "I know my queen, but before your father passed away, he wanted me to make sure that you get married and bear a child. It was the last thing he requested before he died, so I'm willing to keep that promise, no matter what."

She left the gym to look at the window in her throne room and Elliott followed. "Maybe, but I shouldn't do it now. I have more important things to do, like making sure that this Kingdom is safe. That reminds me Elliott, have the Dark Ruler been chosen yet?"

Elliott nodded. "Yes your highness, but we don't know what the Ruler's like. So it's not certain if he wants to declare war again or not."

Olivia chuckled. "Well whatever decision he makes, it won't affect me. Not one Dark Ruler has ever wanted to fight against us. We may not be the strongest army, but we're still a force to be reckoned with."

Elliott nodded. "Right you are my queen, right you are." "But still, if I'm going to the Summit, then that means I have to meet him again." Olivia groaned at that last part.

"You'll live my queen, just like all the other times you did." Elliott assured. "I guess, well what are we waiting for? Call everyone so that I can tell them the news." "Right." Elliott said before he bowed and left the throne room.

About a while later, all the Pokemon in the Fighting Kingdom gathered around at the castle, wondering why they were called here. Not so long after, Olivia came from outside the window and looked down at everyone. She made a mighty clap and silenced everyone. Everyone's attention was now to her.

"Everyone!" Olivia roared. "As you know, today is Summit Day! That means your queen must depart to the Citadel! But fear not, for I will go there and tell everyone not to mess with us like last time! I will remind everyone how much of a strong force we are, and remind them of the great power of the Fighting Kingdom! This I swear!"

Everyone roared with cheers and many thanks to the Queen. Olivia waved at everyone before she went downstairs of the castle and left the castle in a maroon colored carriage. Everyone still cheered her along the way as she started to leave the Fighting Kingdom to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Oliva is the Fighting Queen of the Kingdom. She is a fierce enemy that no one wants to mess with. She has a family line of past Kings and Queens and must pass down that line to another heir, but she is not concerned with that at the moment. What's important to her is the safety of her Kingdom. Most Kings and Queens don't consider her as an enemy, but that doesn't mean that she's friend with them. She's most reclusive and doesn't consider to have much friends. Well, there are a few exceptions._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

 _Flashback: One week before Summit Day:_

Olivia was at the Normal Kingdom, having tea with Queen Roxanne. "So, is there anything you want to talk about Olivia?" Roxanne asked, pouring herself some tea.

Olivia sighed. "It's just that Elliott keeps festering me with this whole marriage thing. I keep telling him that I don't want to yet but,"

"But he keeps on persisting." Roxanne finished. "Exactly, it's like he doesn't know when to shut up." Olivia complained.

Roxanne giggled. "Well Olivia, he's just concerned, that's all. He just wants to make sure that promise he made is fulfilled. I would want to fulfill a promise I would make to my dying parents too."

"But I don't want to settle down yet. I still have a Kingdom to keep safe and have a life to live. I wish I had it easy as you do Roxanne." Olivia said.

Roxanne giggled as she poured Olivia some tea. "Oh please, I would want to have your life more than mine." "Really? But why's that?" Olivia asked.

Roxanne smiled at Olivia. "Because you're one of the strongest Queens in Poketopia, I would die to have your strength and speed. But I'm just stuck with this body instead."

Olivia smiled at Roxanne. "Wow, thanks Roxanne. You really know how to make a girl feel better." Roxanne giggled. "Why of course, you are my best friend after all."

Olivia looked embarrassed. "Well… I don't really have much friends myself. So I think I would consider you my best friend as well."

Roxanne gasped. "Really? I'm your best friend." Olivia slowly nodded. Roxanne screeched and jumped to hug Olivia. "Oh thank you Roxanne! That means so much!"

Olivia blushed and hugged her back. "You're welcome Roxanne, now can you please get off of me? I need to breathe here."

Roxanne giggled and let her go. "Alright Olivia, now that we got that cleared off, shall we continue to enjoy this tea party?" Olivia nodded. "Sure." "Great! So, would you like cream or sugar" Roxanne asked. "Cream please." Olivia replied.

 _End of Flashback:_

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _As said before, Olivia doesn't have much friends. But once she have some, she would do anything to keep them safe. Because that's what friends do for each other._

 _But there has been another thing that has been pestering her, the Psychic King. But that is for later. Right now, we're about to enter the Summit House. So let's see what happens next._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

Olivia's carriage just stopped at the Summit House and Olivia and Elliott just left the carriage. "Be back soon." Elliott told the rider.

The carriage left and Olivia looked at the Summit House. "Well, let's hope that this Summit goes well." "Let's hope so." Elliott replied.

They entered the Summit House and sees a certain Lilligant with a special dress. Margaret sees them and bows. "Welcome to the Summit House Queen Olivia. I'll have Chancellor Jaba know of your presence." Olivia nods. "Thank you miss."

Margaret leaves the room and soon after comes back. She gestures them to enter and that they did. When Olivia opened the doors to the oval room. Roxanne saw Olivia and shrieked. "Olivia! You're here!"

She jumped and hugged Olivia tightly. Olivia was surprised, but she still managed to hug Roxanne back. "Thank you Roxanne. And it's good to see you too."

They separated and went to the oval table. Roxanne sat in the same seat and Olivia sat by her. Elliot just went by Steven by the wall.

"So, how are you doing?" Steven asked. "Same as usual, you?" Elliot asked with his solemn look. "Same as usual." Steven replied.

"Welcome to the Summit Olivia, it's good to have you here." Jaba said. "Thanks, and it's good to be here Chancellor." Olivia replied.

"So, have you heard of anything about the Dark Ruler yet?" Jaba asked. Olivia shook her head. "No, not much. Sorry Jaba."

"That's okay, I'm sure the Dark Ruler will be a kind one this time." Roxanne assured. "I hope you're right on this one, for all of our sake." Olivia commented.

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right when it comes to things like this!" Roxanne bragged. Olivia giggled. "Oh please, I can't believe that you're ALWAYS right." "But it's true! You just have to have faith that's all!" Roxanne said.

Chancellor Jaba just shook his head, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Margaret entered the room. "The Psychic King is here." Olivia groaned and face planted to the table. "No, not him. Not this soon."

"That's great Margaret, go ahead and invite him here!" Jaba requested. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said before she left.

"Are you going to be okay Olivia?" Roxanne asked, with a concerned look. "No, the pest is coming here and I going to have to deal with him. I rather take a Fire Blast from a Charizard." Olivia groaned.

Roxanne giggled and rubbed Olivia's head. "Oh Olivia, don't feel so bad. I'm sure that it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, what's the worst that can happen.

Suddenly, the doors open, and the Psychic King and his Advisor has entered the room.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "I think that's enough for today. We went through a lot today. The Fighting Kingdom and their Queen Olivia."

"But next time, we're going to learn about the Psychic Kingdom and their prideful King. But for now, I need to get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well that's it for the Fighting Kingdom and their Queen, Olivia! So we haven't learned much about the Dark Kingdom, just that they have never fought against the Fighting Kingdom! And for a good reason too, ya have ta be stupid ta fight against the Fighting Kingdom if you're a Dark Type!  
So what will happen next?! Well, we get ta see the Psychic Kingdom and their King! The same one that always annoys Olivia ta no end!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**

 **Olivia: *Olivia pounds her fists together* Review for the Fighting Kingdom!**

 **Elliott: *Elliott bows* Review.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Psychic Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's your host, with the most! And it's time ta get ta know the Psychic Kingdom, and there ever so loving Psychic King!**

 **Your going ta love this one as ya see the other side of this grueling grudge between the Psychic and Fighting Kingdom.**

 **So what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the story shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four: The Psychic Kingdom0

We see the same island before, with the storm and waves going hectic as usual. All the lights on and we see Solomon in the library. He's reading a book about the origins of IQ.

He looks at us and smiles. "Ah, welcome back. You came back pretty quick this time. I guess that means you want more of the story?"

Solomon chuckled. "What am I saying? Of course you do." Solomon puts the IQ book away with Psychic and grabs the same book from before. "Now, where were we? Ah, the Psychic Kingdom and maybe one of the most prideful, sarcastic kings that I have ever told anyone about." Solomon looks at us and winks. "You'll see what I'm talking about."

00000000000000

 **We see a magenta Kingdom, with giant libraries, colleges, and even tournament buildings like for chess, and other academic challenges. Most of the Pokemon who reside here seem calm and content with everything.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon Speaking:_

 _This is the Psychic Kingdom. Unlike the Fighting Kingdom, the Psychic Kingdom is a place for knowledge. This is where all the colleges are from. Every Pokemon that wants a college education takes a temporary stay in order to get their education. This is the only Kingdom that gets that exception because even in Poketopia, Education is the most important resource of all._

 _The Psychic Kingdom also have many libraries for Psychic Pokemon to gain more knowledge. The Psychic Type Pokemon are not as competitive as the Fighting Type Pokemon are. They are more calm as the others and believe that the Psychic Kingdom as a whole are the smartest Pokemon, even though there have been a few that proved smarter before._

 _But even though they are almost the smartest Kingdom, they are not the most innovative. That title goes to the Steel King and the Steel Kingdom._

 _But that doesn't mean that they don't compete in tournaments. They enter more for friendly competition than just to prove who's smarter._

 _The Psychic Type Pokemon have barely been in any wars. The only confrontation they had was a surprise assault, but the forces have easily been vanquished. The Psychic Kingdom is a calm Kingdom, for everyone to gain knowledge and live out their lives as scholars here._

 _Now how could I forget? The great Psychic Castle. It looks more like a library, but regardless it was big magenta colored castle that everyone recognized. And inside this castle, lies their great Psychic King._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

We see the magenta colored throne room. It had a wall full of books, an entire map of Poketopia, a fireplace with academic trophies on it, and windows to see the Psychic Kingdom from.

There was also a Pokemon, flying around slowly around the throne room, not deviating from his path to make sure there are no intruders.

This Pokemon was a spherical Pokémon, possessing two cyan eyes with a third on a black appendage on top of his head. He has a pair of wings and a tail that are yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers", two black-colored three-toed "feet", and two small spikes at his base.

He was a Sigilyph, and he had a magenta colored robe covering his tail. The robe had the Psychic Symbol, indicating that he was the Psychic Advisor.

He was flying around the throne room, no one knows if he was waiting for someone, or just guarding the throne room.

Well, that question was soon answered when the Psychic King just teleported in the throne room.

He was a bipedal feline Pokémon with a human-like posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. His fur was a predominantly dark blue with accentuations of white. His ears were mostly blue with some accents of white, and the tips are pointed straight. The tuft of fur between his ears was white and in a straight, diagonal style. The collar of fur around the his neck was white and in a pointy style. His tails each have a white stripe just before ending in white, while the tails themselves end in a point. His arms end in white, and its legs are white at foot level.

He is a Meowstic, and he had magenta colored eyes instead of dark green. He had a black umbrella, with a Psychic crest at the bottom of it. He wore a black tuxedo, like he was going to a wedding or a funeral. He also had a magenta cape, with the Psychic symbol on it.

His name is Gregory, and he is the Psychic King. Gregory looked at the Sigilyph and gives him a cocky grin. "Chronos, my good friend. I see that you're 'guarding' the throne room again?"

Chronos made a clicking noise as he sighed. "My king, *click* You know that *click* It's my purpose *click* to guard certain things from intruders *click*"

Gregory chuckled. "I know, I'm just screwing with you. So, what brings you by this time?"

"*click* I came here *click* To tell you *click* That today is *click* Summit Day. *click*" Chronos replied.

Gregory smiled. "Summit day?! Oh good, time to meet the gang. And the best part is, I get to torture Mrs. Steroids. Today is a good day."

"My king *click* Is there a reason *click* That you always *click* Want to torture *click* The Fighting Queen? *click*" Chronos asked.

Gregory shook his head. "Ah my friend, I believe the answer to that is a history lesson." Gregory lead Chronos to the window, where they can see the Kingdom.

"Now Chronos, what do you see?" Gregory asked. "I see *click* A giant beautiful *click* kingdom." Chronos replied.

"Exactly, now do you see that city over there?" Gregory asked, pointing towards the maroon colored city very far away. "I see *click* the Fighting *click* Kingdom." Chronos replied.

"Yes, the city full of nothing, but steroid induced freaks." Gregory commented. "Did you know, that when we had our assault from the last war, that the Fighting Kingdom was involved with it?"

"I *click* Didn't know *click* that." Chronos said. "Yeah, not much know about this information, except for the ones that watched it first hand." Gregory said. "The Dark Kingdom persuaded the Fighting Kingdom to help attack us in order to take us out. They helped kill the last Psychic King, and many others in the process. But after the King died, the Mind Plate chose me next and I helped repel the enemy forces out of the Kingdom."

"Wow, *click* that's mighty *click* impressive my *click* king." Chronos commented. "Why yes it was, but it was still a dark day for us all." Gregory sighed as he looked at the Fighting Kingdom from afar.

"Those Fighting Types are nothing more than greedy Grumpigs, wanting to show their giant muscles and take everything for themselves. Bullies should be their Type, not Fighting."

"I can *click* See how *click* You *click* Dislike them." Chronos said. "You would too if you saw what I saw my friend." Gregory said. "And the Fighting Queen is no exception. Wanting to protect her Kingdom. Pfff, please, the Fighting Kingdom never had a confrontation with anyone in over a decade. She's not a bully, no. She's more of a coward than anything else. Not wanting to step up to the plate when it comes down to it. The only reason she received the Fist Plate is because of her bloodline. I would rather have a steroid, loud mouthed, freak as ruler of the Fighting Kingdom than to have her."

Chronos looks out the window. "I *click* see. *click*" Gregory then chuckled. "Well, what are we still doing here, counting the stars? Let's tell the other Pokemon of the news."

Gregory then tapped his umbrella at the ground and closed his eyes. Every Pokemon suddenly stopped what they were doing as they were getting a Psychic message from the King.

" _Everyone! I, your great King, am going to the Citadel! Today is Summit Day! Now, do not fret, for while I'm gone, I'm going to remind the other Kings and Queens to give us what we need! The resources to make more libraries, more trades so that colleges can cost less, and to make sure that everyone doesn't have the balls to mess with us! After all, we are the Psychic Kingdom, with the smartest Pokemon in all of Poketopia! So don't have too much fun while I'm gone! Well… maybe a little fun! Just make sure you don't burn down the Kingdom while I'm gone! And remember everyone, Sumus ad celebres cultissima!"_

"Sumus ad celebres cultissima!" Everyone repeated. Gregory heard everyone cheer and chuckled. "I'll never get tired of that. So my friend, have you heard anything about the new Dark Ruler?"  
"Only that *click* the new Ruler *click* has been chosen *click* and is coming *click* to the Summit. *click*" Chronos replied.

Gregory chuckled. "Well, whoever they are, I'm sure it'll be fine." "And what *click* makes you *click* say that? *click*" Chronos asked. "Because, the Dark Kingdom hasn't attacked us since the assault. They had be stupid to try that again. But we shouldn't underestimate them. We don't want to be like the Fighting Kingdom and be overzealous."

"I *click* understand *click*" Chronos said. "So what are we waiting for my flying guardian?! Let's go to the Citadel!"

And so, Gregory and Chronos left in the maroon carriage and went to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _King Gregory is the Psychic King of the Psychic Kingdom. He is charming, charismatic, sarcastic, and very prideful. He makes deals with the Rock Kingdom to make sure that his Kingdom gets enough income for the colleges and construction for what they need. He's very friendly to most of the Kings and Queens. Including the Rock and Steel Kings._

 _But there is one that he loves to annoy to no end. No one other than the Fighting Queen herself. He would always mock her of her strength, and pester her of her weaknesses and insecurities. He knows that this won't cause a war, but if they tried, he feels that they would be decimated by the sheer mind power of the Psychic Kingdom._

 _He also has mixed feelings about the Dark Kingdom. While they were the ones to convince the Fighting Kingdom to attack the Psychic Kingdom, they were the ones to cause the damage. And in the past the Dark Kingdom and Psychic Kingdom have been allies before, but that was long ago._

 _Before Gregory was King of the Psychic Kingdom, he was a science teacher in the college of Kazam University, teaching others the knowledge of the stars above, and the way of life._

 _But after the assault and the death of the previous King, Gregory has taken his job both as a serious business, and an exciting way to live life._

 _Know one knows why he wears his black tuxedo and has his black umbrella. But everyone knows at least this, he didn't have those things before the assault._

 _Now as the Psychic King and his Advisor enters the Citadel, he has his plans about the Kingdom, but most importantly to him, more ways to annoy the Fighting Queen._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

As the carriage left the two at the Summit House, Gregory takes a look at it and takes a breath of air. "Ah, the great Summit House. I swear, it keeps getting bigger and more decorative every time we come here."

"Maybe *click* Or maybe *click* You're going *click* Crazy." Chronos joked. Gregory chuckled. "Good one my friend. Now let's enter the Summit House, shall we?"

The two enter the building and see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees the two and bows. "Welcome Psychic King Gregory, the Chancellor is glad to have you."

"Well, I didn't know I was invited? I didn't have my card so I thought I would crash the party." Gregory joked. Margaret laughed. "Good one Psychic King, now excuse me for one moment as I tell the Chancellor of your presence."

"Aw, but I wanted it to be a surprise for him. It may make him jump right out of his outfit." Gregory joked again. Margaret laughed again before she left for a moment to tell the Chancellor that the Psychic King is here.

After a few moments, Margaret came back and gestured the two to come. Once they did, the saw the Chancellor, the Normal Queen, the Fighting Queen, and their Advisors

Gregory looked at the two Queens and smiled. "Well well well, if it isn't beauty, and the beast." "Why hello King Gregory, it's good to have you here." Roxanne said. "Same goes to here King Gregory." Jaba added.

"Ah stop, you're making me blush." Gregory joked. He then looked at Olivia and smirked. "Well Sheman, do you have anything to say?"

Olivia groaned. "I have nothing to say to you." "Aw, now you're just hurting my feelings." Gregory joked as he took a seat not far from the two.

Chronos just went by the two advisors by the wall. "Chronos." Elliott said. "Elliott." Chronos replied. Steven looked at the two and looked confused. "What's going on? Do you two not like each other or anything like that?"

"Oh please, *click* Like I *click* Wouldn't despise *click* A brute who *click* Chose to trade *click* his brains for *click* Muscles." Chronos scowled.

"At least it's better than to be a total weakling like you." Elliott retorted. "And I see that clicking problem of yours hasn't been fixed yet."

"It's not *click* A problem *click* It's how I *click* Talk, you *click* Dumbass." Chromos said back. "Jackass." Elliott mumbled. Steven looked worried as the two looked like they may kill each other. So he decided to make sure he wasn't in the crossfire and took a few steps to the right.

"So, did you get your daily injection yet?" Gregory asked. Olivia growled. "For the last time, I don't take steroids!"

"Sure, and I'm not the Psychic King. You just keep telling yourself that." Gregory said. "Look, for once in your life, can you just leave me the hell alone?!" Olivia questioned.

"And stop the fun so soon? Sheman, you must not me well then." Gregory said. Roxanne sighed. "Guys, can we just get along for one event? It's not a good thing to be at each other's throats like this so soon."

"Maybe if smartass over here would keep his trap shut!" Olivia retorted. "I would, if you would stop taking steroid for once." Gregory joked, smirking at Olivia.

Olivia was about to stand up and punch the feline, but Roxanne placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from doing that.

Jaba sighed and shook his head. "Today, is going to be a long day." As if saved by the bell, Margaret came in the Oval room. "The Bug Queen is here Chancellor Jaba."

Jaba sighed with relief. "Oh thank Arceus, Margaret, have over her as soon as possible." "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said before she left the Oval room to get the Bug Queen.

"Oh, the Bug Queen? How exciting." Gregory said. "Do you ever shut the hell up?" Olivia groaned. "Sorry Sheman, but I left my off switch at home. You're stuck with me for the whole day." Gregory said, smirking at Olivia.

Olivia groaned and face planted at the table while Roxanne comforted her. Gregory saw Olivia face plant the table and chuckled to himself.

Soon after, the doors opened, and the Bug Queen has entered the Oval room.

00000000000000

Solomon closed the book and yawned. "Well, wasn't that something? The Psychic Kingdom and Psychic King was revealed and next up, is the Bug Kingdom and their royal Bug Queen."

"But that, is for another day. Right now, I need to get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well that was something else wasn't it? It seems that Gregory has some beef with the Fighting Kingdom and their Queen. Whatever happened at that assault really got Gregory ta have that grudge.**

 **So we also learned a little bit more about the Dark Kingdom. It seems that they had a planned assault against the Psychic Kingdom and used the Fighting Kingdom ta attack the Kingdom for them.**

 **So next time, we get ta see the Bug Kingdom and their Royal Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Gregory: Review everyone, I know you want to right? Right.**

 **Chronos: *clicks* Review *clicks* Please.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Bug Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, me again, and it's time for another chapter everyone! This time, we get ta see the Bug Kingdom and their Royal Queen!**

 **When ya learn about the Queen, ya won't see this one coming!**

 **But what are we till doing here? Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five: The Bug Kingdom:

We see the island from before, with the waves crashing down and the storms brewing around it. The lights were on and we see Solomon, reading a book about Metamorphosis.

He looked at us and smiled. "Ah, hello there. Welcome back to my humble above. It seems that you want to learn about the next part of the story."

Solomon puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same book from before. "Now let's see here, we are now learning about the Bug Kingdom, and their deadly Queen."

00000000000000

 **We see a dark green forest. There were mostly just houses inside the giant trees. The trees were so large, that the light can barely touch the ground. There were no giant buildings, only the fauna, and the Bug-Type Pokemon, working together to get their food, water, and general needs of survival.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon Speaking:_

 _The Bug Kingdom is way different than any of the other Kingdoms. They have no large buildings, no grand infrastructure. The only houses they have are inside the giant trees. And they don't use their currency much either. THe only reason they would use it is for VERY specific trade items_

 _The Bug Type Pokemon also don't use much of technology. They work together in harmony to get what they need. Certain Bug Type also have to eat other Bug Type, but that is understood by everyone. In the Bug Kingdom, there is a circle of life that everyone abides too. To the ones that pollinate the flowers, to the ones who eat the pollinators, to those dying and eventually their bodies decompose into the grass only to be eaten by the pollinators._

 _The Bug Type Pokemon are all also Hive-Minded. That means that they all communicate each other and the Queen talks to them all at once with different_

 _But there is one problem with the Bug Kingdom, they are VERY territorial. The Grass Kingdom placed a strong border between the two Kingdoms, but Grass Type Pokemon are always curious as to what's on the other side. But when they take a look, they never come back._

 _Because of this, the Grass King is furious with the Bug Queen with these deaths, but the Bug Queen keeps telling him that it's the Bug Type Pokemon's way of life. But those words have always fallen on deaf ears._

 _The Normal Kingdom though doesn't have any problems with the Bug Kingdom. The Normal Type Pokemon aren't as curious and would rather keep to themselves than to venture into dangerous territory._

 _Currently, the Grass Kingdom and the Bug Kingdom are very heated right now. Most fear that they might declare war on each other, but that hasn't happened yet, and they're hoping that it stays that way._

 _And for the Bug Queen, she doesn't reside in any castle. Instead, she resides in a giant hive. This dark-green colored hive has the elite But Type Pokemon working together to make the Bug Kingdom stay as a whole. It has many Combee, Ribombee, and Beedrill, working on their honey combs, while there are also drones to make sure that no one trespasses the Hive. They use this honey as one of their ways to trade across Poketopia. As we venture into this hive, we see the Bug Queen herself._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

The dark-green Hive had many workers. All trying to make their honey. We also see the drones, guarding the Hive from any intruders.

One of those drones was a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. He has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. His head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above his forehead, and dark yellow eyes. He has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. His legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, his feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back.

He was a Scizor, and he had a dark-green robe on, with the Bug symbol on it, indicating that he's the Bug Advisor

He was patrolling around the area, until he received a message from the queen. " _Zzzz Strider, zzzz report to the zzzzzz throne room." "Yes my queen."_ Strider said as he left the area and went to the throne room.

The throne room was dark-green, with honey combs all over it. It didn't have much because it was more of a place to strategize and discuss about potential ideas, but it did have its windows to see the Bug Kingdom and it's throne.

The Queen was sitting on the throne. She is a bee-like Pokémon with yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. Underneath the expansive abdomen are honeycomb-like cells, with a slender, more insect-like abdomen in the centermost cell. She has black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flies with a pair of relatively small wings on her back. Its yellow upper body is a nearly perfect sphere and her its waist is black and slender. A curved line on its back between her shoulders separates her thorax and waist. Her orange face has oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on its forehead.

She is a Vespiquen, and she had dark green eyes instead of the normal red eyes. And she also had a dark-green cape, with the Bug symbol on the back.

Her name is Juvia, and she is the Queen of the Bug Kingdom. She looked at Strider with very patient eyes. "Zzzzz So Strider, zzzzz how's the Hive doing?"

Strider bowed to Juvia. "It is doing well my queen, no problems have happened yet." Juvia nodded. "Zzzzz That's good."

Strider then remembered something. "Oh my queen, I have something else to tell you. Today is Summit Day."

Juvia looked out the window and gave a buzzed sigh. "Zzzzz Sumit day huh? Zzzzz Then today will be zzzzz both a joy and a nuisance."

"And why's that my queen?" Strider asked. "Zzzzz Because it'll be a joy zzzzz to see the other king's and queens zzzzz While it'll be a pain zzzzz to see the Grass King." Juvia responded.

"Zzzzz We'll argue, and argue some more zzzzz Until someone stops us. Zzzzz Strider, I hope that zzzzz We don't go to war. Zzzzz We both know that last time zzzzz I went to a fight with someone."

Strider looked down. "Yes, it was the last Dark King." Juvia sighed as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Zzzzz It'll be horrible if zzzzz The Grass King met the zzzzz Same fate. Zzzzz Speaking of the Dark King, zzzzz Was there any word on zzzzz The new ruler?"

Strider shook his head. "Not much, the only thing I know is that he's a King, and that he's a Bisharp. But other than that, I have no clue on what kind of Pokemon he is."

Juvia grinned. "Zzzzz Thank you Strider, zzzzz That's all I needed." She then readied up to give a message to everyone. " _Zzzzz Attention everyone, zzzzz I will be leaving to the Citadel. Zzzzz Today is Summit Day. Zzzzz While I'm gone, zzzzz I want you all to zzzzz keep up the good work." "Yes my queen."_ Every Bug Type Pokemon said.

She then looks at Strider and smiles. "Zzzzz Well? Zzzzz What are we waiting for? Zzzzz To the Citadel." Krueger nodded. "Yes my queen." So the two took off, with no carriages to help them on the way. Just them, Vespiquen by air, and Strider on land, on their way to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon Speaking:_

 _Now Juvia is an interesting Pokemon. She is kind-hearted and cares for all her subjects. She talks to all of them with her Hive mind and speaks through sending signals for everyone in the Bug Kingdom to hear. There are like family to her. She's even friends with most of the other Kings and Queens as well, including Roxanne and Olivia. But she's also not liked by the Grass King because of her Kingdom's territory issues._

 _But there's one thing that I haven't told you yet. Something, that may shock you. Juvia is the most DEADLIEST ruler out of the history of Poketopia. So deadly, that there's a rumor that she can kill a Pokemon, by just touching them! Of course, that rumor hasn't been proven true… But nor has it been proven false either. But she isn't the most powerful, that title resides in the Fire King._

 _Back in the last war, when the Psychic Kingdom was crippled and their King was killed, when the Dragon King had fallen, when the Fairy Kingdom just BARELY outlasted an assault, when the Ground Kingdom lost their King, and when the Electric Kingdom ALMOST lost their King, it was time to put an end to the Dark Kingdom, and their King, once and for all._

 _So two Rulers came to the Dark Kingdom to stop them. The Fire King, and Juvia, the Bug Queen. The Fire King single handedly obliterated the entire Dark Army, leaving their remains into ashes. And Juvia, fought the Dark King and in the end, killed him as well._

 _That day was called Ashen Day, because it was the Darkest Day in all of history. It affected everyone that day and in that war, no one won._

 _But Juvia tries to restrain her deadly power. She only wants to use it when there is possible danger for her, and her kingdom. And on that day, she felt like it was necessary to do what she did, and if she had the option, she would do it again for the good of her subjects._

 _She may be a sweetheart for others, but the last thing you should do is mess with her. It's been proven many times that option is a horrible mistake._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

Juvia and Strider just arrived at the Summit House. Juvia looks at the building and grins. "Zzzzz We're here. Zzzzz Let's hope that we're not too late." "I wouldn't think so." Strider commented. "I don't hear any loud arguments yet." "Zzzzz True."

They enter the Summit House and sees a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees them and freezes for a moment. "W-Why hello there Q-Queen Juvia." Margaret stuttered.

Juvia chuckled. "Zzzzz No need to fear. Zzzzz I'm not going zzzzz to do anything dangerous. Zzzzz Just keep calm and just Zzzzz pretend that I'm just another Queen."

Margaret nervously laughed. "It's kinda hard not to do that, when…" "Zzzzz I know, but that is behind us. Zzzzz Let's just enjoy today, okay?" Margaret bows. "Of course, I'll let the Chancellor know you're here." "Zzzzz Thank you."

Margaret then left for a while until she came back. "You may enter, your majesty." Juvia and Strider entered the Oval room and saw the Chancellor, Roxanne, Olivia, Gregory, and their Advisors.

"Why hello Juvia, how's everything going?" Roxanne asked with a smile. "Zzzzz Everything is well. Zzzzz Thanks for asking." Juvia responded. Olivia nodded and grinned. "It is a pleasure to have you here Juvia." Gregory grinned. "Well well well, if it isn't Queen Death herself? How's LIFE going for you."

Juvia chuckled. "Oh please, my life is fine. But I'm not sure if yours is safe or not." This shut Gregory up quick. He didn't want to accidentally annoy Juvia. Even he didn't want to mess with her.

Juvia sat by the opposite side of the table while Strider went to the wall with the others. He went by Steven and saw Chronos and Elliott looking hostile. "Are those two okay?" Strider asked. "Oh them, yeah. They've just been at each other's throats since Chronos got here. But as long as they don't actually try that, then I'm fine with it." Steven said.

Strider looked at Steven for a moment. "You're not much of a fighter, are you?" Steven sighed. "Unfortunately not, I was just picked because Roxanne wanted to help me. But I am pretty smart. Just not much of a fighter."

Strider looked at the other two and then back at Steven. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I rather stick with you than Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Steven chuckled. "Thanks."

"So that makes four. This shouldn't be too long." Jaba commented. "So Juvia, is your kingdom doing well?" Roxanne asked. "Zzzzz It is good, but I wish zzzzz the Grass King wasn't so zzzzz hostile." Juvia said.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing about another certain King myself." Olivia said, glaring at Gregory. "What? Is there something on my suit?" Gregory joked.

Just then, Margaret came in the Oval room. "Chancellor Jaba, the Fire King is here." "Ah yes, and old friend is here." Juvia said. "Good, bring him over." Jaba insisted. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said before she left the room.

"Finally, another King. And I thought it was only going to be only Queens, and then Juvia as the only exception." Gregory said. Olivia was about to punch him when Roxanne stopped her again.

"Zzzzz My my, zzzzz you sure like to joke, don't you zzzzz Gregory?" Juvia asked. Gregory shrugged. "It's one of my, MANY talents."

"Zzzzz It seems so, but can you please zzzzz not mess with Olivia please? I zzzzz don't think she can withstand the urge zzzzz to punch you to the moon." Juvia said.

"Please, I'll stop when Olivia stops taking steroids." Gregory joked again. Olivia growled when she heard that comment. "Zzzzz Gregory, please." Juvia said, sounding a little more serious. Gregory noticed this and quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, o-of course I'll stop."

Olivia sighed with relief. "Thank you Juvia, I don't think I would've handled anymore of that." Juvia smiled. "Zzzzz You're welcome, Olivia."

Just then, Fire King and his Advisor just opened door, and entered the Oval room.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "Well everyone, I think that's enough for today. We learned about the Bug Kingdom, and their Queen, Juvia. So next time, we'll get to see the Fire Kingdom, and their peaceful King. But until then, I need to get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the lights go out, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **So that was something wasn't it? The Bug Queen is surely a force ta be reckoned with! I wouldn't want ta see her in a bad mood!**

 **And it seems that we get ta know more about the Dark Kingdom. How the new Ruler is a King and a Bisharp, and how the last war has left a lot of Kingdoms crippled and without a Ruler!**

 **In the next Chapter, we get ta see the Fire Kingdom and their peaceful King!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Juvia: Zzzzz Review everyone.**

 **Strider: Review for our Queen please.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Fire Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, And it's time for another Chapter of this story!**

 **This time, we get ta see the Fire Kingdom and their fiery King!**

 **So stay where your at, because ya do not want ta look away from this one!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six: The Fire Kingdom:

The island was seen with the brewing storms and frantic waves. Almost the lights were on and we see Solomon in the Library. For some reason, the lights were off, but Solomon had candles to light the room up.

He was reading a book, until he noticed us and smiled. "Ah, welcome back friend. I suppose it's time for another part of the story. Well, you don't have to tell me twice."

Solomon puts away the book with Psychic and gets the same one as before. "Now let's see here, tonight, we'll be talking about the Fire Kingdom, and their peaceful King."

00000000000000

 **We see a Crimson Kingdom, neighboring inactive volcanoes at the moment. The Fire Type Pokemon their seem very peaceful and content with their lives. There seems to be no signs of any violence anywhere. Lava flows freely like water in aqueducts in the Kingdom. It doesn't look like it has much other than the lava and volcanoes, but it is a place where everyone is happy.**

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Fire Kingdom is ironically one of the most peaceful Kingdoms in all of Poketopia. It doesn't have much other than, but what it does have, is Pokemon who help each other and live in their content, peaceful lives._

 _The lava aqueducts flowed freely through the kingdom, giving it so that the volcanoes wouldn't erupt on their Kingdom._

 _The Kingdom had simple houses like the Normal Kingdom, but they were more isolated. They had places for people to practice Zen or peace. Some were things like yoga buildings, meditation buildings, and other buildings to practice Zen._

 _The Fire Type Pokemon were very peaceful and helped each other out with their problems. If they weren't a Kingdom, they could easily be mistaken as one big community._

 _Of course, it wasn't always like this. It used to be a violent Kingdom, where they would attack any Kingdom that would remotely infuriate them._

 _But that all changed when a new Fire King came into power five years ago. Ever since then, the King has made sure that the Kingdom was a more peaceful place. He even made it so that the Fire Kingdom doesn't have an army. But that doesn't mean that the Kingdom is vulnerable from enemy Kingdoms._

 _At the center of all of this is still a Crimson Castle. It was easily the tallest building in the Kingdom. It looked like an old fashioned castle, the castle was remodeled after the new King came into power. Speaking of which, let's go see the King of the Fire Kingdom._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, JUST GO FUCKING FIND IT ALREADY!" A voice roared. "Y-Yes Inferno." A scared Flareon said as he ran out of the area.

The one called Inferno sighed as he crossed his arms. "Is it THAT hard to find the damn schedule?" MOments later, the frightened Flareon gave Inferno the schedulre, while his body was shaking.

Inferno looked at the schedule, then at the Flareon. "Why the hell are you still here?! GET OUT!" The Flareon shrieked out of fear as he ran away with tears in his eyes. Inferno looked at the schedule and sighed. "Ok, now to show this to Caesar."

Inferno then started heading towards the throne room. Inferno is a bipedal, chicken-like Pokémon. The majority of his body is red with accents of beige, yellow, and gray. Behind his head, there are beige, hair-like feathers that continue downward and surround his chest and abdomen. He has a small red face with a V-shaped crest on his head. He has a hooked beak for a mouth and featherless, gray hands with three fingers each, and three clawed toes that are not normally visible due to the shaggy, yellow feathers on the bottom of his legs.

He is a Blaziken, and he had a crimson robe with the Fire symbol on it, indicating that he is the Fire Advisor.

He went up to the big doors and opened them. The throne room was actually outside the castle. It was more like a garden, filled with Volcano Roses. There was a view of a nearby volcano and the Fire Kingdom. At the center was a large crimson throne room, but there was no King to be found.

Inferno looked around until he finally found the King. He was sitting down on the flower bed, with the same frightened Flareon on his lap. He was soothing the Flareon, telling him that he's going to be okay.

He is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon that is primarily reddish-brown with sections of white fur on his chest, head, and lower legs. Several crests adorn his body: swirled, circular ones on his knees and shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of his hands, and a stripe around his back that forms two swirls on his chest. On top of his head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. He has an orange, rounded muzzle, long, round ears with blue inside, and a red ridge over his eyes. There are five blue digits on both his feet and hands, and he has a long tail.

He is a Infernape, and he had crimson crests instead of the normal gold and crimson eyes instead of the normal blue ones. He also had crimson armor plates on his tail and hips. He had a crimson cape with the Fire symbol on it. His name is Caesar, and he is the Fire King.

Caesar was softly whispering to the Flareon until it finally fell asleep. Caesar then looked at Inferno and gave a nervous grin. "Now Inferno, do you really have to yell at every Pokemon you see?"

Inferno huffed. "It's not my fault that they can't do their job right." "Nonsense, you just have to give them a chance that's all." Caesar said.

Inferno rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I came here to tell you the schedule." Caesar softly placed down the Flareon to the flowerbed and stood up. "Well Inferno, let's hear it."

Inferno placed the schedule in front of him and cleared his throat. "Today is Summit Day, so we must report to the Summit House."

Caesar smiled. "Ah good, I get to meet all the good friends of mine again. Well, some of them are friends anyways."

"While we're there, we need to know what the intentions of the new Dark Ruler are." Inferno continues.

"I sadly agree, while I hope the new Ruler will be a good Pokemon, we need to make sure that no one will be harmed again." Caesar commented.

"After the Summit, we are scheduled to pay a visit to the Poison Kingdom and their Queen." Inferno read off.

"Ah yes, the Poison Queen. She said that she wanted my presence in her castle. I hope it'll be a friendly competition." Caesar said.

"And that's the important things in the schedule. Well, except for the one major thing we need to fix." Inferno said. "And what would that be?" Caesar asked.

Inferno gave Caesar the are you kidding me look. "Our army, or lack of." Caesar looked at Inferno sadly and sighed. "I know your worries Inferno, but we mustn't have an army."

"And why the hell not?! If any Kingdom decides to attack us, we'll be wide open! They take us all out without even trying!" Inferno protested.

Caesar looked at the Kingdom and sighed. "We can't have an army. If we do, that means we'll be having Pokemon risk their lives. If just one Pokemon dies, it will affect all the lives that cared about them. Friends, family, loved ones, they'll all mourn for them, all because of us. I can't let that happen. Life is too valuable to just waste away."

"But if we have no army, then all of us will fall, not just a few." Inferno argued. "I know, but I made a promise to everyone. I promise, to never let their lives be wasted. I'll protect this Kingdom, like I've done before." Caesar said, looking at the volcano.

Inferno kept quiet for a while. He knew what Caesar was talking about. "Ashen Day." Caesar looked at Inferno and nodded. "Yes, Ashen Day. I killed the entire Dark Army. So many lives were lost that day. And Juvia killed the Dark King. I left so many families without a father, many orphans and widows were made that day, and it's all my fault." Caesar started tearing up. "I just don't want that to happen again."

For Caesar's sake, Inferno dropped the subject. He didn't want to push it any further to hurt his king anymore. "Well, should we head out to the Citadel, my king?"

Caesar wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Inferno a small smile. "Yes, we shall." He jumped down from the castle and landed on the ground. The ground shook before him, but he looked fine.

Caesar then cleared his throat. "Attention everyone!" Everyone soon gathered around Caesar. "Your King, will be leaving to the Citadel! I will miss you all as I remind them of our great and peaceful Kingdom! And I will make sure that my promise to you all will not be broken! The Fire Kingdom will remain peaceful as long as I live!"

Everyone cheered loudly and went to hug him Caesar hugged as many as he can until he eventually had to depart to the carriage and head to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Caesar is the only King to have his Kingdom not have an army. Because of his immeasurable power, he doesn't want any of his subjects waste their lives for him. So he made a promise to his Kingdom that they would never have to go to war._

 _Caesar was also the same King to take out the entire Dark Army. But he will never be proud of what he did. Sure, it was a thing that needed to happen, but he could never forgive himself for all the lives he taken from their loved ones. He hopes to never do that again._

 _Caesar has been known as the most Powerful King in Poketopia history! He doesn't want to use his powers often, but when he does, he doesn't hold back. He does what's necessary for his Pokemon or for all of Poketopia._

 _But other than that, Caesar is very kind hearted and cares for all his subjects. He never considers himself higher level than his Pokemon, he wants them ta treat him more as a friend than a King._

 _Caesar is also great friends with some of the other Rulers, but some want his support in some of their wars. But every time they ask, he always rejects their offer, no matter what they say._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

As the two look at the building and the carriage leaves. Caesar looks at the Summit House and grins. "Ah, the Summit House. We'll be going to the first Summit after the last war."

"Indeed my king. Well, let's go, shall we?" Inferno asked. Caesar looked at Inferno and nodded. "Ready when you are."

When the two enter the Summit House, they see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees them and widens her eyes. "Fire King, it's you!"

Caesar smiles. "Why hello there Margaret, long time no see. And what have I been telling you? Just call me Caesar."

"Yes, of course Caesar. Forgive me, but I need to tell the Chancellor of your presence." Caesar waved it off. "Go ahead my dear."

When Margaret left, Caesar wanted to ask Inferno something. "Inferno, please promise you that you won't be so… well, violent." Inferno scoffed. "No promises."

Margaret came back shortly after and gestured the two to the Oval room. They entered the Oval room and saw everyone there. Roxanne smiled and hugged Caesar. "Caesar! It's been forever!"

Caesar laughs and hugs Roxanne back. "It's good to see you too Roxanne!" roxanne separates and Caesar sees Olivia. "Olivia! Come here my friend!" Olivia rolled her eyes, but she grinned and hugged Caesar.

When they separated, Caesar sees Juvia and sits next to her. "Juvia, it's been too long." Caesar said. Juvia nodded. "Zzzzz Yes, it has zzzzz."

Inferno went by the wall with all the other Advisors. He went by Chronos and looked at Elliott. "Please tell you two haven't' tried to kill each other yet."

"Please, as *click* If I would *click* Be immature *click* And lower myself *click* to this ape's *click* Level." Chronos scowled. "Why are you doing this? I'm part Psychic for Arceus's sake." Elliott pointed out.

"Maybe, *click* But you're still *click* A part of *click* The Fighting Kingdom *click*." Chronos pointed out. Inferno shook his head. "Well, if you do try to kill each other, I'm placing bets."

Jaba counted out the Kings and Queens in his list. "Well, that makes five right now. And we're doing good on time too.' Caesar sees Gregory unusually quiet and looks confused. "Hey Gregory, why so quiet? I thought you would make a good joke right now?"

"Zzzzz Gregory can't say zzzzz Anything right now. Zzzzz Because if he does, zzzzz then he may zzzzz insult Olivia again and zzzzz I told him not to do that, zzzzz right Gregory?" Juvia asked. Gregory looks bored, but he nods.

"Nonsense, I always saw Gregory as just friendly teasing Olivia. Right Gregory, you're just being clever with her?" Caesar asked.

Gregory smiled and took the opportunity. "Why yes Caesar, I'm just teasing my "friend" here, that's all." Olivia widened her eyes. "No! Don't believe him! He's lying!" "See, she's already joining me on the joke. We were just playing around, that's all." Gregory said, pretending to be innocent.

Caesar looks at Juvia. "See, there just being friendly. So you wanna let Gregory do that with his friend now?" Juvia looks at Caesar until she gives a buzzed sigh. "Zzzzz Alright, but it's zzzzz your funeral."

Gregory smiles and Olivia face plants the table again. "So Olivia, we have LOTS to talk about."

As if saved by the bell again, Margaret enters the Oval Room. "The Poison Queen is here." "Excellent, send her over!" Jaba said. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the room.

"Oh my, the Poison Queen is here? I hope that we can keep the tension away from the you know what." Roxanne hoped. "Zzzzz I know Roxanne, zzzzz but it's war. Zzzzz You can't avoid war, zzzzz no matter how much you try." Juvia said. "Trust me, I know that feeling." Gregory said as he gave Olivia nasty glare. Olivia felt ashamed and buried her head on the table.

Moments later, everyone looked at the door as the Poison Queen and her Advisor had just entered the room.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "Well, that's it for the Fire Kingdom and their King Caesar. Next time, we get to see the Poison Kingdom, their Queen, and a first glimpse of a war between Kingdoms. But right now, I need some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well laddie, that was very emotional, wasn't it?!**

 **So this time, we got ta know about how the Fire Kingdom's like and how their King Caesar, protects them all without having an army! Now that takes guts!**

 **And we didn't get ta know much this time about the Dark Kingdom, but more will be revealed later on in the chapters ta come!**

 **So next time, we get ta see the Poison Kingdom, their Queen, and our first chance ta see how a war's like between different Kingdoms!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Caesar: I would love it if you all review!**

 **Inferno: *Scoffs* Just fucking review already.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Poison Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, and wait for it... It's time for another chapter of this story!**

 **Now this time, we shall see the Poison Kingdom, their Queen, and our first ever glace of war! How do ya like that?!**

 **But what are we waiting for?! Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Seven: The Poison Kingdom:

The island was seen from afar. The waves were as frantic as usual and the storms continued their never ending rage. All the lights were on and Solomon was reading a book. Beside him was a statue of an Arbok.

Solomon then turns to us and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back to my humble above. So, how about we continue the story, shall we?"

Solomon puts the book away with Psychic and grabs the same book from before. "Now this time, we'll be seeing the Poison Kingdom, their Queen, and also our first glance at how war's like among other Kingdoms."

00000000000000

 **There was a giant violet poisonous fog, covering the entire Poison Kingdom The Kingdom itself was also violet, with bogs at certain areas of the kingdom, large houses, and poison filled vines, covering the entire Kingdom. The vines and fauna seemed to adapt to the environment and became poisonous. There is barely any light in the Kingdom, for the fog is blocking most of the sunlight from touching the ground. There are waters on the edge of the Water Kingdom, but that also seems to be poisoned. Near the edge of the two Kingdoms, seems to be a battle currently taking place. The Poison Type Pokemon seems to be breathing in this fog and breathing it back out, like it's a part of their everyday lives.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Poison Kingdom is a dreadful place to live if you're not a Poison Type. Back in the very beginning, when the original Poison King created his Kingdom, he made a poisonous fog, so that no Pokemon that isn't a Poison Type may enter, or they will breathe in the fumes and die in minutes._

 _The Poison Type Pokemon and the Kingdom's fauna have long adapt to their environment and became fully immune to the poison. In fact, if the Poison Type Pokemon that comes from the Poison Kingdom leaves to anywhere outside the Kingdom, they will breathe out the poison fog instead of what they originally breathe out._

 _Before, they weren't allowed to leave the Kingdom because the other Pokemon fear that they may accidentally poison someone. So to fix this problem, the Steel King invented a gas masks. When the Poison Type Pokemon where's this gas mask, the poison they breathe out, converts into normal air. This allowed the Poison Type Pokemon to leave their Kingdom and explored the rest of Poketopia._

 _Now the Poison Kingdom itself if you were a Poison Type Pokemon, was a general quiet place. Everyone kept to themselves, went to the markets they needed to go, and lived out their lives. Poison Type Pokemon jobs ranges from market clerks, to even assassins. The Poison Kingdom is where almost all of Poketopia's assassins comes from. Trained to kill their intended targets._

 _The Poison Kingdom, is also having a war against the Water Kingdom. Their Poisoned waters keeps on spreading near the Water Kingdom and the Water Kingdom keeps on having to purify the water._

 _The Water King insists that the Poison Queen should control her waters, but she keeps telling the King that it's uncontrollable. So with the poisoned waters still spreading to the Water Kingdom to know end, the Water King finally had enough and declared war on the Poison Kingdom. Even though the Water King is already having a war against the Ice Kingdom, the Water King is making powerful assaults to push the Poison Kingdom back. Right now, the Poison Kingdom's waters are being pushed back, almost to the point to where they're losing ground. The Poison Queen now has to deal with a war ever since the last one._

 _Now, the castle of this Kingdom. It was violet colored, with poisonous vines on the walls. It looked like it hasn't been touched for a long time and looked very old, but there was still signs that Pokemon were inside. Deep in this castle, we will meet the Poison Queen._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

The halls had the poison fog inside, but it wasn't as dense as outside, more like just signs of it being there. The halls also had the poisonous vines on the walls. In the halls, a certain Pokemon was walking down on them to some big doors.

The Pokemon is a bipedal Pokemon with an appearance that incorporates features of roses and masquerade attire. She has hair made of white rose petals, and a leafy, green cape with a yellow, collar-like bangle on her neck. The cape pattern reaches toward the back of her head, in spiky, sepal-like extensions on the hair. She also had a green mask over her eyes. The lower portion of her face is light green, and she holds a bouquet in each hand. She has a red in its right hand and blue in her left. Her limbs and underside are light green. Her feet end with yellow tips.

She is a Roserade, and she had a violet robe, with the Poison symbol on it, indicating that she's the Poison Advisor.

She went up to open the big doors and entered the throne room. It was violet colored, with poisonous vines on the walls, a faint hint of the poisonous fog, and some poisoned fauna on the floor. The throne room also had a violet throne and windows that shows the Poison Kingdom and the edge of the Water Kingdom.

The Poison Queen was looking out at the windows, seeing the edge from here. She may not see much, but she knew one thing, the battle was getting gruesome. She then notices that someone is nearby and turns to the Roserade.

She is a dark grey Pokemon resembling a salamander or a lizard. She has a thin dark grey body with a purple underside. There are several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Her body has three pink markings, one on the chest, which splits to form a 'U' shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. She has a long, dark grey tail with a pink underside and two protrusions come out from the tail's base. She has hands and feet with five digits each. These digits are long and thin.

She is a Salazzle, and she had more violet eyes than her original purple. She had a slim violet dress. It suited her more for battle than for just showing it around. She also had a violet cape, with the Poison Symbol on it.

Her name is Ivy, and she is the Queen of the Poison Kingdom. "Ah, you came Masquerade." Ivy said. "Do you have something to inform me about?"

Masquerade bows to Ivy. "Yes my queen, I wish to inform you that today is Summit Day." Ivy sighs. "Great now I have to face THOSE two. This will be… troublesome."  
"My queen, we could not go if you like?" Masquerade insisted. "No no, we must go there. Even though THOSE two will be there, there are still others that I would like to see. Maybe they would support me in this war."

"I believe that could be a possibility, my queen." Masquerade said. Ivy looks at Masquerade and grins. "I hope so Masquerade, I hope so." "So my queen, shall we tell the subjects about your departure?" "Yes, let's" Ivy responded.

Masquerade called everyone to the Castle and moments later, they all arrived. The Queen looked down at everyone and smiled. "Good Pokemon of the Poison Kingdom. I, your queen, will depart to the Citadel for Summit Day! And when I'm there, I'll will get the help that we need against the wretched Water Kingdom and their King. We will push back the Water Kingdom and win this war! It's time to show them what happens, when they mess with the Poison Kingdom!"

Everyone cheered and praised their Queen. Ivy then left the castle and went to her carriage to be sent to the Citadel, where she will meet for Summit Day.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Ivy is the Queen of the Poison Kingdom. She is smart and also an expert in battle. She was in many wars before she was deemed Queen. And during the last war, Ashen war as it is called, Ivy had her forces repel the Dark Army out of their Kingdom and survived to tell another day. If there was any way to win a war, she would know how to do it._

 _She is also friends with some of the other Rulers to make sure that her alliances with them are safe, secure, and has no motives to attack her Kingdom. But she is also enemies with the Water King of course, and the Rock King. But the reasons with that is for another time._

 _She is well aware that she has assassins in her Kingdom and welcomes it. It would be a good way to use them in times of war. For battle, for spying for information, and of course, for assassinating key targets, like generals or other Rulers._

 _She is respectful to others but is ruthless in battle. She is, the Poison Queen._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Ivy and Masquerade just left and carriage and sees the Summit House. "Wow, it seems more beautiful than last time." Ivy said, with her gas mask covering her mouth. "Indeed it does my queen." Masquerade replied, with the gas mask covering her mouth too.

"Well, let's enter shall we?" Masquerade asked. "Yes, let's go." Ivy replied. Ivy and Masquerade both enter the Summit House and sees a certain Lilligant with a special dress.

Margaret sees the two and bows. "Welcome Poison Queen, it's good to have you." "Thank you Margaret, and it's good to be here." Ivy replied.

"Let me go and tell the Chancellor of your presence." Margaret said as she left the room. "Did you wanted to see anyone in particular, my queen?" Masquerade asked.

"Well, it would be nice to see Caesar, he's a good friend. Some of the other Queens are nice too. And maybe Gregory. But other than that, that's about it." Ivy replied. "I see." Masquerade said.

Margaret quickly came back in and showed them the way to the Oval room. Once they entered, they saw everyone. "Hey Ivy, how's it going?!" Roxanne asked, she was always so friendly to everyone, no matter the circumstance.

"Hello there Roxanne." Ivy greeted. "Ah Ivy, it's good to meet a good friend like yourself!" Caesar said. "Zzzzz Same here." Juvia added.

Gregory cleared his throat and stood up. "Hell there, Ivy. May I take you to a seat near me?" "Oh, such a gentle Pokemon." Ivy said as Gregory took her hand and led her to a seat to the left of him. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

Masquerade went to the wall and far away from the others. She just wanted to keep to herself. Steven saw her and wanted to go and introduce himself when Strider stopped him. "I wouldn't do that." "What? Why not?" Steven asked.

"I'm not a racist against Pokemon from the Poison Kingdom, but if you want a long life, I suggest you don't go near her. For more than just one reason." Strider responded. Steven looked at Masquerade again and decided to listen to Strider on this one.

"So that makes six, we're growing numbers by the minute." Jaba commented. "So, how's your war going?" Olivia asked. "We're not doing so good right now, we're losing some ground, but I think I can hold back the offensive." Ivy responded.

"War… it's a cruel thing." Caesar muttered. "Zzzzz Indeed." Juvia added. "Well Ivy, I'm sure that you'll pull through in the end. You have before with the Dark Army and hell, they're the Dark Army! If you can do that, than I'm sure you'll pull through in the end." Gregory said.

Ivy smiled at Gregory. "Thank you Gregory, that means a lot." Gregory nodded. "No problem."

Just then, Margaret entered the Oval room. "The Electric King is here Chancellor Jaba." "EEEEEEE!" Roxanne screeched. "Ah Arceus! She screams louder than you when you lose your steroids!" Gregory shouted. "For once, I'm not going to get mad at you about that!" Olivia replied.

"He's here?! He's actually here?! EEEEEEE!" Roxanne screeched again. Jaba covered his ears. "Margaret! Go get the Electric King! IMMEDIATELY!" "Yes Chancellor Jaba!" Margaret shouted as she left the room immediately.

"He's so great and such a good friend of mine!" Roxanne shouted. "Roxanne! I'm excited as you are, but if you scream any louder, my precious eardrums will burst and I'll explode!" Gregory shouted.

"Roxanne, can you please not do that again?" Olivia asked. Roxanne looks at everyone and giggles. "Whoops, sorry everyone."

The doors just then opened, and the Electric King and his Advisor had just entered the Oval Room.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and yawns. "Well, how did you think of the war? And how did you think of the Poison Queen Ivy? The Poison Kingdom is up against the Water Kingdom, but who will win this one? Well, those questions will be answered another time as we learn about the Electric Kingdom and their jolly King. But for now, I need some shuteye. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Ah, and another chapter of the story is finished!**

 **So, how did ya like your first glace of war?! Not everything is full of rainbows and lollipops. With every big fish, there's always a leech at the belly!**

 **Now, next time, we shall see the Electric Kingdom and their jolly King!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Ivy: Please review so you can help my cause against the war!**

 **Masquerade: Please do what the queen wishes.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Electric Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, and welcome back ta another electrifying chapter!**

 **This time, we shall see the Electric Kingdom and their jolly King!**

 **Stay where your at, because this chapter will be quite shocking!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Eight: The Electric Kingdom:

The familiar looking island was seen from afar. The only thing different was that the storms was more frantic as usual. It had many lightning bolts strike near the island, but never actually touching it.

All the lights were on and we see Solomon, reading a book. Solomon turns to us and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back. There's a big storm outside isn't it? I would probably know because it's making quite the ruckus. But enough about that, right now, I'm about to tell you about the Electric Kingdom, and their jolly King."

00000000000000

 **We see the yellow Electric Kingdom. It was high in the skies, floating like one giant city. It had many generators and power plants and amplifiers. There are also many lightning storms, surrounding the Kingdom. Lighting is struck all over the skies, occasionally hitting the tesla coils that are also in the Kingdom. There is also what seems to be a battle taking place in the skies, but it's not yet known on who's facing who. There many Electric Type Pokemon, working in these power plants and other power stations, but other than that, they seemed content with their work.**

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Electric Kingdom is only of the only two Kingdom to be in the skies. It is the powerhouse of Poketopia, with the lightning strikes being one of it's main source of electricity, if it wasn't lightning, it would be solar power by the Sun._

 _Many Electric Type Pokemon work in Power plants, amplifiers, generator stations, and other power stations to keep the power flowing. They circulate all this electricity to across all of Poketopia. The Electric Kingdom floats high in the sky to watch all of Poketopia from above. And since all the Pokemon are Electric Types, they don't mind many hour thunderstorms. They all live happily under their kind ruler and the jobs that they work in._

 _Sadly though, the Electric Kingdom are also at war. They are fighting against the Flying Kingdom. The Flying Queen has always had tensions with the Electric Kingdom, for reasons that are still unknown. Maybe it was for territory, or to gain access to the Electric Kingdom's power supply. Or maybe because of something that might happened in the Ashen War. No one knows for sure, but eventually, she thought it was the time to strike and declared war on the Electric Kingdom._

 _At the Ashen War, the Electric Kingdom's King almost fallen to the Dark Army, but thanks to the Flying Kingdom's support, they were able to repel them away. Ever since that, the Flying Queen has became more bitter, especially towards the Electric Kingdom._

 _At the center of this floating Kingdom is the Castle. It's yellow and looks more like one giant tower, looking like a power plant. But it was the main hub of where all the power is stored from. Inside this yellow castle, lies the Electric King himself._

 _End of Solomon speaking_

00000000000000

Inside the castle, a Pokemon was heading his way toward the throne room. He is an eel-like Pokémon that resembles a lamprey, with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from his head. He has red eyes, dark blue body, and possesses clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. He has a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

He is an Eelektross, and he had a yellow robe on, with the Electric Symbol on it, indicating that he is the Electric Advisor. His right eye also seemed to be twitching periodically, unknown if it's intentional or not. He reaches the two big doors and opens them.

The throne room was yellow with electricity flying all over. It had small generators near the walls and it had many lights on the ceiling. There was also a portrait of the King and his family. The throne room was yellow and there were windows that shows the Electric Kingdom and it's thunderous skies. On the throne was the Electric King, catching some sleep at the moment.

He is a yellow, bipedal Pokémon with a white belly. He has conical ears with black stripes and a red orb on his forehead. His long neck has several black rings around it near the base. His stubby arms resemble flippers and each foot has a single white nail. He has a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip.

He is a Ampharos and he has a yellow crown on his head, yellow robes, and a yellow cape, with the Electric symbol on it.

His name is Howlite, and he is King of the Electric Kingdom. The Eelektross slowly approaches the King and clears his throat. "King Howlite?" This immediately wakes up the King and makes him look panicked. He looks at the Eelektross and nervously grins. "Oh, it's just you Simon. You almost scared me to death there."

Simon scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while his right eye was still twitching. "Sorry my king, but I have news to tell you." Howlite calms down and rests on his throne. "Well Simon, what information do you have for me?"

"Well my king, first off, today is Summit Day." Simon responded. "Really? Oh goody, I love Summit Day. So what shall be the second bit of news?"

"Well, we're holding off the Flying Army for now, but that last battle had made us vulnerable. We're trying to replace our numbers before they could strike again." Simon replied.

Howlite sighed as he got out from his throne and looked out the window. "Why must the Flying Kingdom attack us? We've been great allies before."  
Simon sighs while his eye keeps twitching. "I don't know my king, but something must've happened before the war. Something to make the Flying Queen bitter."

"I guess so, well Simon, what shall be the last bit of news" Howlite asked. Simon smiles, while still twitching. "Your daughter's here." "Now?! But I thought she was still at school?!" Howlite asked in shock. "She was, until school was over early, half-day." Simon responded.

A few moments later, A little Flaaffy ran out the doors. "Daddy!" "Hey Amanda!" Howlite responded. The two embraced themselves in a tight hug. "How was school darling?" Howlite asked. "It was great, we learned a lot of math today." Amanda responded.

Out of the doors, another Ampharos came out to the throne room, smiling at the two. "Sorry honey, but Amanda just really wanted to see her dad." "It's okay Susan, I understand." Howlite responded, still hugging his daughter.

The two finally separated and Howlite went down to Amanda's level. "Darling, I have something to tell you." "What is it daddy?" Amanda asked. "Me and Simon have to leave the Kingdom for a little while." Howlite responded.

"Aww, but I don't want you to go." Amanda pouted. "I know I know, but as King, I need to do important business. For you, Susan, and our Kingdom. You understand, right?" Howlite asked.

Amanda sighed, but reluctantly nodded. "I understand Dad." Howlite smiled. "Thanks Amanda." He then got up and looked at Simon. "Shall we go, Simon?"  
Simon nods while still twitching. "Yes my King, I'll have all the Pokemon meet up at the castle." "Good luck honey." Susan said as she kissed Howlite. Howlite separated and smiled at Susan. "Thanks dear."

Soon after, everyone met up at the Castle, awaiting for what King Howlite might say. King Howlite then looked out the window and looked down at everyone with a smile. "Good Pokemon of the Electric Kingdom! I, your King, must depart to the Citadel for the Summit! While I'm there, I want you all to remain working, keep up the defense for our Kingdom, and above all else, live our your lives in happiness. I will get the support we need for this war, and make sure that we win this war! We will survive this, for we are the great Electric Kingdom!"

Everyone shouted his name and praised him as he left the Castle. Howlite gave one last hug to his family, before he left in the carriage to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _King Howlite, is a kind and jolly King. He has a loving family, a great Advisor for a friend, and subjects who would follow him unquestionably. He is a good fighter, but almost lost his life at the Ashen War. After that, his family, mostly his wife, is extra protective of his safety. She doesn't want any chance of losing him again._

 _Howlite has also many friends with the other rulers, including the Steel King, Roxanne, and some others as well. The only enemy that he has is the Flying Queen, but he is still questioning on why? They were good friends before. But now, we see him going to the Citadel. To meet his friends, and to find support for his war. Because even though he may seem inexperienced, he as ruler who will do anything to help his subjects, even if it means sacrificing his life._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Howlite and Simon both look at the Citadel building. "It's good to be here, don't you think my friend." Howlite asked. Simon looks at the building, with his eye still twitching. "Indeed my King."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go inside!" Howlite said. The two entered and sees a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees the two and smiles. "Ah, if it isn't King Howlite. Is everything going well?"

"Everything's going fine, thanks for asking Margaret." Howlite responded, smiling at her. Margaret then looks at Simon. "And Simon, is everything okay? You know, with your condition?"

Simon nods, with his eye still twitching. "It's been good so far. It has it's good days and bad days." "Well that's good to hear. Well let me tell the Chancellor of your presence." Margaret said, before she left to the Oval Room.

"Are you really doing well? Or are you just telling Margaret so that she doesn't have to worry?" Howlite asked. Simon looks at Howlite, with the eye still twitching. "I'll be fine. I think I can hold it for the Summit." Howlite smiles at Simon. "Well, that's good to hear my friend."

Margaret covered her ears, but she still managed to lead the two to the room anyways. The two enter the Oval room and sees everyone.

Roxanne screeched again and went to hug Howlite faster than a Ninjask. "Howlite! It's so good to see you! How's it going!" Howlite laughs and hugs Roxanne back. "It's good to see you too Roxanne. Maybe not as enthusiastic as you are, but still glad to see you nonetheless."

Gregory sighed. "Wow, that bunny can sure squeal. It's a shame that you can never do that though Olivia." Olivia readied her fist, just waiting to strike at him at any moment. Ivy chuckled and Olivia looked at her. "Sorry, but it was funny." Gregory smiled at Ivy for her compliment.

"Oh Howlite, you must sit with me!" Roxanne shouted. Roxanne grabbed Howlite's hand and dragged him to a seat on her left. Howlite sat between her and Gregory, while Simon just went to the wall, with the other Advisors.

Simon went to Steven and Strider. "Sup guys, how's it going?" Simon asked, with his eye twitching. Steven notices the eye and looks at him, worryingly. "Um, are you okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because your eye's twitching and you may go crazy at any moment." Strider replied.

Simon realizes what they were talking about and laughs. "Oh this? It's nothing, just a condition I have." "Really, a condition?" Steven asked. "Yeah, a pretty serious one. But I'll be fine… for now." Simon muttered the last part. The two looked at each other, but decided to not say anything else about it.

"Zzzzz So Howlite, zzzzz How's your war going along?" Juvia asked. "It's going okay I guess, I mean, the Flying Army has been relentless lately, so it may be troublesome." Howlite responds. "Oh, that's terrible. I'm sure it'll be better soon." Roxanne assured.

"Arceus, that sounds bad. Almost as bad as seeing Olivia without her daily shot, I-I mean medicine. Yeah, that's what I meant." Gregory joked. Olivia growled while Ivy couldn't help herself, but chuckle again.

"I swear, you two need separate rooms." Jaba said as he was checking his list. "Zzzzz Amen to that." Juvia added.

Moments later, Margaret entered the room. "The Ground King is here Chancellor Jaba." "Excellent, bring him over at once." Jaba insisted. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the room.

"The Ground King? He must be the new one after… well, you know." Caesar said. "Oh yes, but I've heard that he's a nice guy." Roxanne said. "You think everyone's nice." Olivia said. Roxanne smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, at least being hopeful is better than being a steroid freaking twenty-four-seven. Oh wait, that's you isn't it? My bad." Gregory said.

Ivy chuckled again as Olivia got up and stood in front of Gregory. "Yes? Do you need something? If you came for steroids, then I don't have any." Gregory said.

Olivia as about to punch Gregory, but stopped herself and sighed. "One more time, just try me." "Understood." Gregory said with a grin.

Olivia went back to her seat and glared at Gregory, while Elliott looked at Olivia and grinned with approval.

Soon after, the Ground King and his Advisor had entered the room, and everyone turned to look at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "Well, wasn't that heartwarming? I'd say King Howlite is pretty popular among the other Rulers. Well, when you come back, we shall see the Ground Kingdom, and their new King. But until then, this Slowking needs some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well that was something, isn't it?! We finally have a King who has a family! I swear, it seems that these Rulers don't have one!**

 **And it seems that we know a little more about the Dark Kingdom, and how they almost killed the Electric King! But thanks ta the Flying Kingdom, that was thankfully prevented!**

 **But anyways, come back, as we see the Ground Kingdom, and the new Ground King, replacing the old one back at the Ashen War!**

 **Till then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**

 **Howlite: Hello everyone, will you please review for this story?!**

 **SImon: *Simon's eye is still twitching* Please review for our king.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Ground Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, and welcome back, ta another chapter of this here story!**

 **This time, we shall see the Ground Kingdom, and their new King!**

 **It's going ta be a bumpy ride, so don't leave even for a moment!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Nine:

The island can be seen from afar. The waves were going frantic as usual and the storms have calmed down from before. All the lights were on and we see Solomon, reading a book about the geography of the earth. He then turns to you and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back. I suppose you want to me to continue the story?" Solomon chuckles. "Why yes, of course."

Solomon puts the book away with Psychic and then gets the same book from before. "Now lets see here, we will now learn about the Ground Kingdom, and their new King."

00000000000000

 **We see a light-brown colored Kingdom that is mostly made to look more like an old western town than anything else. It had lots of ranches, saloons, race tracks, and many other buildings. The Kingdom also had a very dry climate, with dry and cracked up land, tumbleweeds seen to fly away by the wind, and the sun's scorching heat on the Kingdom. But regardless to all of those things, the Ground Type Pokemon seemed happy and content on how they're living in the Kingdom.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Ground Kingdom is certainly an interesting Kingdom. It is the driest Kingdom of all of Poketopia. It's temperatures even rivals with the Fire Kingdom. It may have it's droughts, it's harsh environments, but regardless, the Ground Pokemon have made their lives enjoyable with what they got._

 _They have racing tracks for Mudsdale to race on. The Ground Pokemon would also place bets on the Mudsdale to see which one would win. Gambling was their main source of entertainment. If you don't see a Ground Type Pokemon riding a Mudsdale out in their ranch, then you're going to see them gamble._

 _They have casinos, where they place their money to bet on cards, certain challenges, dice, they even bet on heads and tails._

 _It may have seened not healthy to most, but to them, it was their way of living. It was like they were living in the Old West, gambling away and having their races._

 _But things took a serious turn back in the Ashen War. The Dark Army came and the Ground King was sadly killed. It was devastating, their King was gone, and so did all their hopes and dreams. It was slowly but surely, turning into a ghost town._

 _But in due time, a new Ground King was crowned and he brought all the spirits back to the Ground Kingdom. It took a while, but it was finally brought back to it's former glory._

 _Now the the castle of the Ground Kingdom was light brown and it looked more like a large saloon. But all in all, this is where the Ground King resided in._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

The inside of the castle was light-brown. There was no floor, only the ground itself, and the walls looked like it had a mud coating on it. There was also a Pokemon, walking down the hallway and started heading his way towards the throne room.

He has has a dark brown body with diagonal, red splotches. Three markings are on his front, with two under each arm, and two on his back. He has short legs with small, narrow feet, each containing three toes. His small white face is long and thin, tipped by his pink nose. His eyes are set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, are two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as his face extends from his forehead. The top of the blade contains two smaller blades, resembling fins. His arms are thick and have three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones. On his knees, halfway down his arm, and just behind where his forehead meets his face, are small red spots.

He is a Excadrill, and he had a light-brown robe on, with the Ground symbol on it, indicating that he is the Ground Advisor. He walked down the halls until he met the two big doors and opened them.

The throne room was actually outside the Castle, with a lot of dirt while looking more like a race track. It had the light-brown colored throne at the very middle of the race track. On the race track, there was the King, riding on a Mudsdale. "YEEEHAAA!" He shouted before he jumped off the Mudsdale and landed right in front of the Excadrill.

He has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. He has five triangular spikes on his back: four around the middle of his back, and one large one at the beginning of his tail. Each of the smaller spikes on his back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to his front, slightly overlapping his white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of his long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. His legs are very short and directly attached to his feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. His arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. His long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw. His head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. His other notable feature is his long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end.

He is a Krookodile, and he had a full cowboy outfit on. With straps, a belt, and even a big light-brown hat. He had light-brown eyes, instead of the normal white. He also had his light-brown cape, with the Ground symbol on it.

His name is Maverick, and he is King of the Ground Kingdom. "Well howdy there Raiden! What brings you to these parts?!"

Raiden sighed. "I came to tell you that today's Summit Day, we need to go to the Citadel."

Maverick laughs. "Well that's mighty news partner! Now, let's say that we flip on how we get there?!" Raiden groans. "Not this again." "Indeed it is partner!" Maverick says as he gets out a Ground Token.

He then places it on his right hand, ready to flip it. "Now, heads we get there on foot, tails we take the Mudsdale!" He flips it in the air and catches it. He reveals the results and it shows tails.

Maverick laughs. "Well I'll be damned! The stars above are kind to us!" Raiden groans again. "Do we have to flip for almost everything that we do?" "Why of course there partner! It's a fine mighty tradition in the mighty Ground Kingdom! Ya know this already!"

"Alright, well let's just go already." Raiden says. The two were about to leave until Maverick stops. "Wait , should we tell the other Pokemon about this?" "I think we should." Raiden responds.

Maverick laughs as he gets his coin out. "Let's flip it!" "Oh Arceus no." Raiden groaned. "Now, heads we tell everyone the news! Tails we just go now!" Maverick flips the coin and catches it. He revealed the results and it showed heads.

Maverick laughs. "Well, then I guess we're telling everyone then! Raiden, have everyone come here!" "Yes my king." Raiden said, before he left to do just that.

Moments later, all the Ground Type Pokemon showed up at the Castle. Some were annoyed though because they were interrupted of their games.

King Maverick arrived and waved his hat to everyone. "Hello there everyone! Now I know that I interrupted some of your fun, but let me explain! Your King will be heading out towards the Citadel! It's Summit Day and I need to make my first appearance to the other Kings and Queens! Now while I'm gone, I better not see you all set the place on fire!" This made all the Ground type Pokemon laugh. "Now, I'm gonna go now, but I will miss all you varmints while I'm away! I'll see you all later, great Ground Kingdom!"

Everyone shouted and cheered Maverick's name. Maverick and Raiden both left the Castle and took off to the Citadel, while riding Mudsdales.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _King maverick was crowned King about five days ago. Before then, he was a Mudsdale racer,, racing along the tracks to win for himself, and all the other Ground Type Pokemon that betted on him._

 _But after the Ashen War, certain Ground Type POkemon were chosen to become candidates for the new Ground Ruler. Maverick, was one of those Pokemon. And sure enough, the Earth Plate chose him to be the new Ground Ruler._

 _He may not have much experience in becoming a King, but does his best to help keep his Kingdom stable. He keeps his hobby in racing Mudsdale and like the other Ground Type Pokemon, Gamble._

 _With almost every choice that he makes, he decides it with his trusty Ground Token. That Ground Token has made him make every good choice he made so far, and he wasn't giving up on that tradition just yet._

 _He hasn't met any of the other Rulers yet, but he was hoping that he would try his best to be nice so that he doesn't have to be involved in another war. Don't want him to die like the last King now do we?_

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

Maverick and Raiden both make it to the Citadel. They drop off out of their Madsdale's and tell's them that they'll be back later. Maverick looks at the Summit House and smiles. "Ha ha! The great and wonderful Summit House! It's time to show all of Poketopia who's the next Ground King!"

"That sounds good and all, but let's not get too hasty now." Raiden advised."Whatever you say partner! Now, let's get inside this building!" Maverick said.

The two enter the Summit House and sees a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees the Ground King and stops what she's doing. She sees the Krookodile and is frozen with awe. To her, he looked absolutely stunning.

Maverick looks at Margaret and tips his hat to her. "Howdy there missy, you mind showing us to the Summit room?" Margaret shakes herself out of her fantasy and nervously giggles. "Oh yes, of course, and I take it that you're the new Ground King?"

Maverick laughs. "Why of course there missy, and don't forget it either! I'll be an important Pokemon among these parts!" "Oh, I hope so." Margaret mumbles. She then shakes herself again. "W-Why yes, I-I'll go tell the Chancellor right now!"

Margaret then leaves and tries to keep a calm composure before she walked inside the Oval room. "Was it me, or did that Lilligant act odd all of a sudden?" Raiden asked.

Maverick waves it off. "I'm sure it's nothing partner. Now I can't wait to see all the other Rulers! It's going to be thrilling!"

Margaret then comes back and blushes when she sees Maverick again. "Y-You can e-enter now." Maverick tips his hat to her again. "Thank you kind miss." When the two left, Margaret sighed with glee as she fell on her chair.

When the two entered the Oval room they saw everyone there. Jaba nods. "Hello there, Ground King. This is the Summit Room. And these, are the current Rulers that are here."

Everyone either waved, or nodded with acknowledgment. Maverick looks at everyone and grins. "Why howdy there everyone! I am Maverick, King of the Ground Kingdom!"

"Hi there Maverick, it's nice to meet you." Roxanne greeted. "Zzzzz So good for you zzzzz To be here." Juvia added. "I second that motion." Caesar said.  
"Welcome Maverick, I hope we can be good allies." Ivy greeted. "I also hope that we can become good allies." Olivia said. "Hello there friend, welcome to the Summit Room!" Howlite simply said, while waving at him. Gregory just smiled at him and waved at him.

Maverick laughs. "Well, ain't this a mighty fine greeting?!" He then takes his coin out and flips it. It revealed heads so he took the seat to the far left of the table, all to himself.

Raiden goes to the wall with the other Advisors and stangs by Simon, Steven, and Strider. "Hey, I have a question." Simon said, with his eye still twitching. "What did Maverick just do with that coin of his."

Raiden groaned. "He used it to decide on which side of the table he's sitting." "Really? He used it on something as trivia as that? Why?" Strider asked. "Because he uses the damn coin for almost every choice he makes. It's a tradition of gambling at our Kingdom." Raiden replied with a uninterested look.

"Really? That seems pretty silly to me." Steven commented. "You have no idea." Raiden muttered.

"So, how are you guys like? Is there any wars that I should know of?" Maverick asked. "Well, there's the war with my Kingdom and the Water Kingdom." Ivy replied. "There's my war with my Kingdom and the Flying Kingdom." Howlite replied, with a sad look. "There's also that war with the Water Kingdom and Ice Kingdom." Gregory added.

"Wow, that be a mighty lot of wars." Maverick said, shocked. "I know, tell me about it. I mean I'd be surprised if Sheman over here picked up a war with me." Gregory said, pointing towards Olivia.

Olivia kept a straight face. "Gregory, I'm not going to declare war against you because of your annoyance. It would be for a more serious reason. "Did you hear that? She's practically planning on it." Gregory whispered to Ivy, who giggled in the process.

Suddenly, Margaret came out of the door. "The Dragon King is here." "The Dragon King? Why send him here then." Jaba insisted. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." margaret said, before she left the room.

"The Dragon King? I don't think I quite know him yet." Maverick said. "Zzzzz I have some information." Juvia said. "Zzzzz He's the new Dragon King. Zzzzz About three days ago to be precise."

"Wow, I wonder what he's like?" Roxanne asked. "Let's hope he's calmer than the last one. I sometimes got scared of his yelling." Howlite admitted. "Yeah, the last one always pestered me." Olivia said. "Even more than me? Now that's just being hurtful." Gregory joked. Olivia glared at Gregory, but decided to just let it slide. Don't want to get too violent with him. That would only appease him.

Suddenly, the Dragon King and his Advisor had just entered the Oval room, and everyone looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and puts it away with Psychic. "Well, wasn't that an interesting story? We got to learn about the Ground Kingdom and their daring King Maverick. But next time, we shall see the story of the Dragon Kingdom, the Dragon King, and how he recently received the Draco Plate. But until then, I'll see you all later. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well laddies, wasn't that quite the adventure!**

 **We got ta see how Maverick got settled in as the Ground Kingdom's new King!**

 **We also got ta see how the Dark Kingdom affected the Ground Kingdom, and took their previous King!**

 **So what will happen next? Well laddies, we will get ta see the Dragon Kingdom, their King, and how he received the Draco Plate in the first place!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Maverick: *He gets his coin out* Alright, heads I tell them to review, Tails I don't!**

 **Raiden: Oh for the love of Arceus!**

 **Maverick: *Flips the coin and catches it. It revealed heads* Ha ha! Alright everyone, go ahead and review this story will you?**

 **Raiden: *Raiden groans* Review.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Dragon Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, and welcome back, ta another exciting chapter of the story!**

 **This one will be a long one, for we will see the Dragon Kingdom, their King, and how he got ta became the King in the first place!**

 **So don't step away, for even one moment, because you'll wanna stick around until the very end!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10: The Dragon Kingdom:

We see the same island from before. The waves were still crashing down as usual, and the storms were as frantic as before.

All the lights were on and we see Solomon, reading a book. Behind him was for some reason a skeleton model of a Dragonite. Solomon looks at us and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back. I guess it's time for another part of the story isn't it?"

He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now let's see here, ah. It's time we learn about the Dragon Kingdom, and the King, that will soon rule them."

00000000000000

 **It was a dark purple mountain range. It looked like it was a very isolated part of Poketopia. But most of the landscape seems decimated by destruction. We see the Dragon Type Pokemon, flying high in the skies, traveling by land, and swimming by the waters near the mountains. The Dragon Type Pokemon are either fighting against each other, roughhousing in some dangerous sport, or just living by themselves in solitude. Whatever the case, you will not ever see a Dragon Type Pokemon , with a similar personality as any other. All of them are different, in their own little way.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Dragon Type Pokemon are a special kind of Pokemon, in the Dragon Kingdom, with their mountain regions, they have all the space to either, fight their battles, which can destroy mountains in the process, have very exciting but dangerous competitions, which can destroy the landscape if dangerous enough, or live in isolation, where they train to become stronger. No matter the case, the Dragon Type Pokemon have always been able to make their lives exciting._

 _They also have the biggest land out of all the other Kingdoms. I mean, wouldn't you want to make sure that the Dragon Type Pokemon don't accidentally destroy something in your region? Their Army is also very dangerous. Their ruthless and will do anything to take out their enemy. They also have bounty hunters, paid to do what needs to be done. The Dragon King used to control it all, until the Ashen War came and he was slain by the Dark Army._

 _For the first time, when the King died, everyone became silent, they have been waiting, for a Ruler like the last one to uplift their spirits again. And that time, is today._

 _It is three days before Summit Day, and the Dragon Kingdom is about to have their new ruler, it takes place in the Dragon Castle. It was dark purple, with it looking more like one giant mountain. But this is where the ceremony takes place. You see, after a Ruler dies, the Plate chooses on who the next Pokemon receives these powers, but the time between is random. Sometimes, it chooses right after the Ruler dies, other times, it takes a while before it chooses another Ruler. In the kingdom, that time, was now._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

Inside the Dragon Castle, there was dark purple colored throne room. With statues of all the previous Rulers from before. There's also a window that shows all of the Dragon Kingdom. There was a dark purple throne with also paintings on the wall of previous battles.

In front of the throne, was three Dragon Type Pokemon kneeling before another Dragon Type Pokemon. The three were a Dragonite, a Garchomp, and a Haxorus.

The Dragon Type Pokemon in front of them is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon covered in scaly armor. Most of his body is gray with some lighter gray areas as well as yellow and red markings. He has a rounded, beak-ish snout and small eyes nearly hidden under his head armor. On the tip of his snout is a patch of pale gray, and both the upper and lower jaws have a small, tooth-like spike on each side. The top of his head is covered by an elaborate arrangement of scales. At the front of the headdress is an oval scale, which is yellow with a red heart-shape at the base. On either side of the front scale is a chain of four circular scales; the first three scales are red with yellow trim and the last scale is solid yellow. Three additional chains of plain yellow scales extend from the back of the headdress. Running down the front of his long neck is a line of overlapping scales: one solid gray at the top, three larger gray ones with yellow rims, and one solid yellow scale at the bottom. A thick yellow stripe with a rounded projection in the center runs across his chest. Covering his shoulders are tufts of spiky, white feathers with small, gray scales overlapping them. Four overlapping scales cover the tops of his arms: three are gray with yellow edges, and the scales that cover his hands are red with yellow edges.

He is a Kommo-o, and he had on a dark-purple robe on, with the Dragon symbol on it, indicating that he is the Dragon Advisor. And right beside him, is the Draco Plate, floating and emitting a dark-purple aura.

The Kommo-o looks at everyone and smiles. "Thank you all for coming, as you all know, you three have been chosen to become possible Kings of the Dragon Kingdom. For I, Braddock, will be your new Advisor when you become King."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled, filled with anticipation for who will be the new King.

00000000000000

 _Somewhere else, at the same time._

"WOOOHOOOO!" Screamed a certain Pokemon in the skies. He was flying high in the skies, in very fast speeds.

He is a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on his back. He has a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head. The main head is dark blue and has black eyes with fuchsia pupils. His two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. His abdomen has two fuchsia stripes and his feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. His tail also sports a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft.

He is a Hydreigon, and he has a helmet on his main head, some small shoulder plates and some small elbow plates.

His name is Ghidorah, and he was soaring the skies, having the time of his life. "WOOHOO!" He shouted again, flying fast around the mountains and even dived to the ground a couple of times.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Ghidorah is one of those wild cards. He likes to live his life, full of adventure, without having a care about anything else. He wasn't really much of a fighter in the Ashen War, so he didn't join the army. He may look reckless, but he plans out everything to make sure that he doesn't accidentally kill himself._

 _He always wears his helmet and protective gear for one reason. That reason is because of his biggest flaw, he was extremely clumsy._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Ghidorah was having the time of his life. Flying around the mountains and flying pass a couple of Dragon Type Pokemon on the way. He was having a blast, until he accidentally got knocked into a large boulder without seeing it coming.

"Wow, how the hell did I not see that?" Ghidorah asked himself, rubbing his main head in pain. While Ghidorah was flying off course he looked and realized that he was heading straight for the Dragon Castle. "Oh shit." He said to himself.

00000000000000

"Alright, we will now let the Draco Plate choose the next King!" Braddock announced. The Draco Plate started to float towards the three Pokemon, almost like it was scanning at which one could be the new King.

CRASH!

Suddenly, Ghidorah crashed straight through one of the windows and crashed to the floor, near the four Dragon Type Pokemon. They all looked at them with shock and disbelief, all wonder who he was and how he got here.

Ghidorah groaned as he got up and looked at everyone. He nervously grins. "Heh heh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Braddock still gave him a shocked look, until he shook himself out of it. "I… I don't know how you got here. But you need to leave, right-"

Suddenly, the Draco Plate flew all the way in front of Ghidorah. It was emitting the dark-purple aura around him, almost like it was calling to him. Braddock was now even more shocked than ever. "No, you've got to be kidding me."

Ghidorah slowly went to touch the Draco Plate. Only when he did, the Draco Plate flashed with energy. It gave Ghidorah so much power, he thought that it was limitless. He screamed in fear, not knowing what would happen next.

Ghidorah's eyes changed from a fuchsia color to dark-purple. A dark-purple cape also just came to Ghidorah's back, with the Dragon symbol on it.

He was now Ghidorah, King of the Dragon Kingdom. Braddock looked at the new King with worry. "Oh shit."

00000000000000

 _One day later: Two days until Summit Day:_

Braddock was pacing himself back and forth with worry, while Ghidorah was looking at him in his new Throne. "Oh come on, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Ghidorah said.

"Not that bad? Not that BAD?! I had three handpicked Dragon Type Pokemon, all ready to take up the task of becoming King! And then you just came out of fucking nowhere and BAM, you became the new King of the Dragon Kingdom! With no experience at all on how to become a Ruler!" Braddock shouted.

Ghidorah nervously chuckled. "Well, when you put it like that." Braddock groaned. "And I bet you don't even know what your Ruler weapon should be, do you?" Ghidorah looks at Braddock like an idiot. "A Ruler what?"

Braddock groaned. "A Ruler weapon is a weapon that every Ruler chooses to use during battle. They take any time they want, such as a sword, or a spear, or even something that's a part of their body. They then take that weapon and fuses their powers with the selected weapons. Once fused, the weapons will be connected with your Royal powers. That weapon's powers is now based on what Type you are, and what your personality is. So let's say that you have a sword, and your a Fire Type. Depending on what type of personality you have, you may have a sword that can turn into lava, without hurting you in the process. So those Ghidorah, are what Ruler Weapons are."

Ghidorah looked like he took in everything that Braddock said and thought about it. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I don't have one quite yet."

Braddock sighed. "And now, I have to teach you about how to rule a Kingdom." "Aww, but do I have to?" Braddock gave Ghidorah a serious look. "Yes, it may be a pain to you AND me, but I'm doing this so that you don't die this time, like the last King. Now, let's start the lessons."

00000000000000

 _Another day later: One day before Summit day:_

Braddock was waiting patiently for his New King's arrival. It was another two minutes until he saw his King flew into the throne room. "WOOHOO! That was amazing!" Ghidorah shouted.

Braddock rolled his eyes. "Yes, you had your fun. Now can we finish the lessons? You're almost done." Ghidorah groaned. "Oh come on, can't we just postpone that for now? I just want to go out there, and live the world as it is!"

Braddock shook his head. "You cannot. You are the new King of the Dragon Kingdom. With new rules and responsibilities to uphold. You just have to accept that this is a part of your new life now." Ghidorah went to sit on the Throne and groaned. "Fine, tell me the rest."

00000000000000

 _Summit Day:_

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Braddock has taught Ghidorah everything he knew on how to become King. It was very quick and easy in a matter of three days. It was either because Ghidorah was a fast learner, or that the Royal Powers helped a little bit. But Ghidorah knew now on how a King was like, well, that didn't mean that he would immediately act on that now, he still had time for more things to learn. But that, is for another time._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

Ghidorah was looking out one of the windows to the Dragon Kingdom. Braddock came in and bowed. "Ghidorah, today is Summit Day." Ghidorah turns around and looks at Braddock, curiously. "Summit Day? Isn't that where I get to meet all the other Rulers?" "Yes, and we also talk about discussions, like trade, alliances, or war." Braddock added.

Ghidorah smiled. "Good, good, good! Then let's go at once!" "Shouldn't we tell the other Pokemon first?" Braddock asked.

Ghidorah was already halfway out the window when he stopped. "Oh yeah, that does make sense." Braddock shook his head and looked up. "And you made him King why, Arceus?"

Soon later, all the Dragon Type Pokemon have met at the castle. They were either arguing, or just talking amongst themselves. Ghidorah looked down at everyone and gulped. "Gee, I hope I can get there attention." He said to himself.

Ghidorah cleared his throat and tried to call to everyone. He didn't get a response. tried again, but got nothing. Eventually, Braddock came in and made a thunderclap, getting everyone's attention. "Thanks, Braddock." Ghidorah said.

Ghidorah cleared his throat again. "Hello everyone!" He looks at everyone and sees their uninterested faces. This didn't look good on him, so he gained an idea. "Alright, I know that none of you want to hear me babble on, right?" This got some Pokemon interested. "Well, I'm just going to say this. I'm leaving for a while, It's Summit Day! So don't fucking kill each other while I'm gone, don't set the Kingdom on fire while I'm gone, and don't try anything stupid while I'm gone, unless it's something that I approve! Now get back to what the hell you were doing!"

Everyone surprisingly cheered at Ghidorah's brutal honesty. Braddock dropped his jaw as he cannot believe at what he just heard. What's even more surprising is that it actually worked!

Ghidorah waved everyone off as he and Graddock took off to the Citadel. Ghidorah decided to fly there while Braddock just wanted to go by carriage. The two then went off to go to the Citadel.

00000000000000

After the two arrived, Ghidorah looked at the Summit House and awed. "Doesn't it look great?" Ghidorah asked. "Yes, just like the many other times I've seen it. Now, shall we go, my King?" Braddock asked. "Yes, of course." Ghidorah responded.

The two enter and see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret turns to them and smiles. "Ah, you must be the new Dragon King." Ghidorah smiles. "Yep, that'll be me!"

"Excellent, then I will tell the Chancellor of your arrival." Margaret said before she left to the Oval room.

Ghidorah gained an idea and went back a couple of feet. "What are you planning?" Braddock asked. "Trust me, I'm making my entrance." Ghidorah said, as he's putting on his helmet. Braddock shook his head. "Oh dear Arceus."

When Margaret opened the doors Ghidorah took off like a cannonball and went inside the Oval room.

He then crashed right at the table, making everyone look at him in shock. "What in tarnation?!" Maverick asked in confusion. "Please, please tell me that's

Everyone grew silent for a while. That was until Gregory started laughing uncontrollably. Ghidorah then got up and smiled at everyone. "Hello everyone! My name is Ghidorah, and I am the new King of the Dragon Kingdom! I hope I made a good entrance for you all." "Oh… you certainly have." Gregory said in between laughs.

"Well, hello then. My name is Roxanne, the Normal Queen, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Roxanne greeted. "Zzzzz Charms." Juvia simply said.

"Um… hi." Howlite said awkwardly, not knowing on what to say next. The rest just nodded at him. Maverick though, tipped his hat to Ghidorah. "Well howdy there partner! It's good to see a new King like myself, coming to this here Summit room!"

Ghidorah smiles at him. "Thanks." So he then decided to sit on a chair, next to Maverick's right side.

Braddock went to the other Advisors and went with the paired four. "Wait, I just realized something!" Steven suddenly said. "Aren't you the same Advisor that advised the last four Dragon Kings."

Braddock smirked. "Why yes, I can't believe someone actually knows about that." "Wait, if that's the last four Advisors, then how old can you be?" Simon asked, with his eye still twitching. "Well you see, we Dragons live for a very long time. So for my age, I'm 56, but for you, it's 312 years."

"Damn, I wish I would dream to even get halfway to that many years." Strider said. "Trust me, it's both a blessing, and a curse." Braddock replied.

"So, how are you settling in as King?" Olivia asked. "Well, it has it's ups and downs, but I think I like it in the end. I just wish that Braddock here would stop annoying me with all these rules and regulations." Ghidorah said.

"Hey! I'm doing it for your own good!" Braddock shouted. "Yeah yeah, I hear you!" Ghidorah shouted back.

Ivy sees Gregory still laughing and looks concerned. "Are you going to be okay, Gregory?" Gregory starts to calm down. "I'll be fine, I just need to…" He then starts laughing all over again.

Olivia sighed with relief and gave a small smile. "Well, as long as he isn't annoying me, then I'm okay with whatever he's doing."

Roxanne giggled. "Hey, look at that, a smile! There's hope for you two yet!" "I don't know about that Roxanne, but I'm just glad that I get some peace, for now at least." Olivia replied.

Suddenly, Margaret came into the Oval room with a scared look on her face. "The… The Flying Queen is here." Howlite looked at Margaret with a scared as hell look on his face. "D-Did… did you say… F-Flying Queen?"

Jaba sighed. "Alright, bring her over here." "Y-Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval room. "The Flying Queen? Who's she?" Ghidorah asked. "Yeah, I would also like to know of this Flying Missy?" Maverick added.

"Zzzzz All you have to know, zzzzz is that she used to be nice." "But now, now she isn't the most kindliness of Pokemon." Caesar added. "A really pain is what I like to call her." Olivia muttered.

"And… she also the reason why my Kingdom's at war with her Kingdom. So if anything happens, run!" Howlite warned. Ghidorah was now curious on what kind of Pokemon this Flying Queen could be. Maybe, he can do something good for his Kingdom and try to intervene with the outcome of their war.

Suddenly, Ghidorah's curiosity was answered, when the Flying Queen and her advisor had entered the room, with everyone looking at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and yawns. "Well, wasn't that a long story? We got to know all about the Dragon Kingdom, King Ghidorah, and how he came to be the Dragon King. And so next time, we shall get to see the Flying Kingdom, and their bitter Queen. But until then, I need to get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Wow, now wasn't that one hell of a story?! It seems that Ghidorah was accidentally made King all along! Or was it an accident?! After all, it's not ya the chooses the Plates, it's the Plates, that chooses ya!**

 **And we saw how the last Dragon King was slain by the Dark Army in the Ashen War! I wonder who keeps doing that?! *Pauses to think about it. But quickly shrugs it off* Eh, I'm sure it's nothing!**

 **So next time, we'll get ta see the Flying Kingdom, and their bitter Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Ghidorah: *You see Ghidorah with his helmet and protective gear, flying at very high speeds* REVIEW EVERYONE! *He then accidentally crashes into a nearby wall.**

 **Braddock: *Braddock shakes his head, out of disapproval* Review everyone, so that the King here can actually get smarter.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Flying Kingdom

**Hello laddies, I'm back, with another chapter of this here story!**

 **This time, we shall get ta see the Flying Kingdom, and their bitter Queen!**

 **Well, what are we still here?! Let's get on with the story, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11: The Flying Kingdom:

The same island can be seen from before. The waves were going as frantic as usual, but the storms were more dangerous as usual. You can even hear the wind, howling at the island. All the lights were on, and we see Solomon in the library.

Solomon was reading a book, until he noticed us and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back to my humble above. It must be time for another part of the story then?"

Solomon puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same book from before. "Now, this time, we we are going to learn about the Flying Kingdom, and their bitter Queen."

00000000000000

 **It was a cool baby-blue colored kingdom. It flew high in the skies. Unlike the Electric Kingdom. It was propelled by the sheer winds of the clouds. It looked like the Flying Kingdom was made up of smaller islands that just joined into one big island. With every island, there was a separate district for different things. Districts such as markets, sports, military training, politics, and even one district that houses the Pokelympic building. Outside the Flying Kingdom though, is what looks like a major battle was taking place. There was howling winds and lightning heard not far away from the Electric Kingdom.**

0000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Flying Kingdom is a very lively place to live. There are many smaller islands to make up the entire Kingdom. With each other different island, comes a different district. Each district has it's own different purpose. There is a district for a market area, a district for military training for the Kingdom's army, a district for just house, and so on. One of these districts also includes the main building that holds the Pokelympics. Every year the Pokelympics are held here to show which Kingdom is the best. With many various types of competitions to show what each Kingdom can do. The Flying Type Pokemon are competitive when it comes to this time of year. They may not be as competitive as the Fighting Kingdom, but they are competitive nonetheless. The Flying Kingdom is also at war with the Electric Kingdom. No one knows really why the Flying Queen wanted to declare war on them, but she has grew bitter ever since the Ashen War. Now, for the Flying Castle. It is baby-blue colored, with what appears to be giant wings on the side. It looks massive, with many spikes on the walls. It recently went through a reconstruction after the Ashen War to be more prepared in war. And inside this Fortress, lies the Flying Queen herself._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

"JANGO!" A female voice roared. "JANGO!... WHERE ARE YOU JANGO?!" The voice was coming from the top of the castle. This is where the throne room lies. It had statues of intimidating many Flying Type Pokemon. Including Fearow, Staraptor, and Aerodactyl. It had a giant table, with the map of the Flying and Electric Kingdoms, with what looks like ares of where many battles took place.

The one who's shouting is a large bat-like Pokémon with enormous ears suited for precise hearing. She has a mane of white fur sprouting around her neck and upper back. She has two black wings lined with a dusky purple and has maroon grasping claws. A teal membrane fans between her ribcage and wings. When her mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on her lower jaw.

She is a Noivern, and she had baby-blue armor on her body. Part of her armor had sharp blades on her wings and tail. On her feet are what appear to be baby-blue armor on her feet that appear to be shoes. She had baby-blue eyes instead of the normal yellow. She also had a baby-blue cape, with the Flying symbol on it. Her name is Olympia, and she is the Flying Queen.

"JANGO!" Olympia roared again. Her roars can be heard around the entire Castle, so it's a wonder of how this Jango character hasn't shown up yet.  
Olympia grew agitated. "JANGO!" "I'm right here my queen!" Another voice roared. Out of nowhere, a giant Pokemon flew to the throne room and landed near Olympia.

He is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. He is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of his tail, which burns with a sizable flame. He has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of his rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when his mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from his back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. His arms are short and skinny compared to his robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. He has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under his feet.

He is a Charizard, and he had on a baby-blue robe, with the Flying symbol on it, indicating that he is the Flying Advisor.

"Jango! Where were you?!" Olympia asked. "My queen, what happened to using your inside voice?" Jango asked, jokingly. Olympia glared at him, but sighed. "Fine. Jango, where were you?"  
"Well my queen, I was getting the report on the latest battle." Jango replied. "Okay, so how's the status?" Olympia asked. Jango grew hesitant, but he answered anyways. "We're… we're losing the battle, my queen."  
Olympia screamed as she picked up a boulder near her and slashed it in two with Air Slash. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TELL ME THAT WE'RE LOSING?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" "Inside voice." Jango joked again.

Olympia sighed again. "Just tell me what the hell happened?" "Well my queen, we WERE winning, until one lucky idiot used one of their generators as a power boost and knocked out our artillery. We had to retreat for the time being." Jango replied.

Olympia growled. "That DAMN Electric King! That bastard's army got lucky THIS time, but they better watch out! Because when this is over, their army and that useless excuse of a King will all be DESTROYED!"

"My queen, if I may?" "What is it Jango?" Olympia asked. "May I ask while you have such a grudge against the Electric Kingdom?" Jango asked.

Olympia sighed as she looked outside at the battle that she's losing. "You know why." She said quietly. "It's my fault that I wanted to help the Electric Kingdom. If that coward Howlite would've been a better fighter, none of this would've happened."

Jango walked to her side and watched the battle with her. "But is it worth it my queen? All of this?" Olympia looked at Jango with a sad look. "Yes, it's a thing that I have to do. For me, this Kingdom, and for…"

Jango saw Olympia tear up and wiped it away. "Then I will fight this with you, my Queen." Olympia looked at Jango and nodded. "Thank you, Jango." Jango nodded. "So my queen, today is Summit Day."

Olympia groaned. "Arceus dammit, really? I rather not since that coward Howlite is going to be there." "You have to go to the Citadel, it's the rules of being a Ruler." Jango reminded. "Yeah yeah, I know, but I'm not going to like it." Olympia remarked.

"Well, are you going to tell the others about Summit Day?" Jango asked. "Yeah." Olivia said before she cleared her throat. She then went to the edge of the Castle. "EVERYONE! YOUR QUEEN IS NOW LEAVING TO THE CITADEL FOR SUMMIT DAY! CONTINUE YOUR DAILY DUTIES WHILE I'M GONE!"

She then turns to Jango. "Well? Let's go." "Yes my queen." Jango said before the two took off to the skies and started their way towards the Citadel.

0000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Queen Olivia recently has been known as one of the feared rulers of Poketopia. But she wasn't always like this. She used to be a bright spirited Queen, who would help anyone in need. If there was a time where a Kingdom would need help, she would be there to help them. During the Ashen War, the Dark Army made an assault on the Electric Kingdom. The Dark Army almost killed Howlite, but Olivia and her Flying Army came in to save the day._

 _But that came at a cost. Now, she has grown bitter and transformed her appearance and her entire Castle into weapons of war. She has also became ruthless with her enemies and have been feared by a few other Rulers of Poketopia, including Howlite._

 _One of the only Pokemon that are truly loyal to Olympia is Jango, her Advisor. He has been with her through thick and thin, not ever doubting his Queen._

 _If there is one thing to be known about the Queen, is to NEVER get on her bad side, or it will be the last mistake, that you will ever make._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Olympia and Jango landed right in front of the Summit House. She slowly shook her head. "Well, here goes nothing." "That's the spirit my Queen." Jango said.

As the two enter, they see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret looks at them and looks a little scared. "Oh, h-hello there, Q-Queen Olympia. I-It's good to see you."

Olympia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just tell the others that I'm here." "Of c-course, right a-away your highness." Margaret said before she took off to the Oval room.

"Why the hell is she afraid of me? It's not she pissed me off or something." Olympia said. "Maybe it's because of your reputation." Jango replied. "Maybe." Olympia said.

A few moments later, Margaret showed them the door and they went to it. When they arrived at the Oval room, they saw everyone there.

Everyone grew a little tense when they saw the Flying Queen. Including Howlite, who was shaking in fear.

Well, all except one. When Ghidorah looked to see who the Flying Queen was, his main jaw dropped. To him, she was stunning. With that baby-blue armor, baby-blue eyes, and her attractive face. Everything about her just made Ghidorah awe in wonder.

Olympia looked at everyone. "Wow, not one Ruler to greet me. To be honest, I was kind of expecting this." In just a few moments, Ghidorah jumped out of his chair and met the Flying Queen.

He smiled as he extended his other head to shake. "Hello there! I'm Ghidorah, the new Dragon King, and it's nice to meet you!"

Olympia looks at the other head and gives a smirk. She shakes the head with her hand. "Well, it's nice to have someone finally give you some respect. My name's Olympia."

Ghidorah smiled. "Awesome! Here, let me take you to a seat!" Olympia grinned a little as Ghidorah led her to a seat by him on his right side.

Maverick grew uneasy when she sat down near him. So he picked up his coin and flipped it. It revealed heads. "Damn, looks like I'm staying." He muttered to himself.

Some of the others aren't believing it either, some of them thought that Ghidorah was making a HUGE mistake.

Gregory looked at Olivia and smirked. "Hey Olivia, how come you never invited me to a seat? That really hurts my feelings you know?" "Just shut the hell up Gregory." Olivia said, too annoyed to get frustrated with him at this point.

Jango went to the Advisors by the wall, next to the other five. "Sup everyone, how's it going?" Jango asked. "Not much, just seeing my King become a complete dumbass." Braddock groaned. "I can relate." Raiden simply said.

"Well, I wouldn't say the same for my Queen," He then looked at Ghidorah and Maverick for a second. "But I can see what you mean. They may look foolish now, but maybe you should give them a chance. And hey, they may turn out better than what you think of them to be."

This made the two look at Jango in a surprised look, before they continued to mind their own business. Steven smiled and went Strider's ear. "I like this one." Strider looked at him, smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"So, what's been going on everyone? What's everyone been talking about so far?" Olympia asked.

"Well, Gregory and Olivia hate each other, as usual." Roxanne replied. "I don't hate Olivia." Gregory said, trying to make an innocent look. "Bullshit." Olivia remarked.

"Juvia is annoyed at the Grass Kingdom right now." Roxanne added. Juvia nodded. "Zzzzz It's true." "And Howlite is hiding under the table." Roxanne said, pointing down to where Howlite is at.

Howlite slowly peeks his head out of the table and smiles sheepishly at Olympia. "Hello there, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Olympia glared at Howlite and scowled. "Just don't talk to me, if you don't want me to start yelling at you." Howlite quickly nodded as he got up off the table and sat back down. He then turned to Roxanne and started a friendly conversation with her, in order to calm himself down and try not to enrage Olympia.

Suddenly, Margaret came to the Oval Room. "The Steel King is here, Chancellor Jaba." "Good, bring the tinker here! I just love the guy!" Jaba said. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval Room.

Gregory groaned, and face planted the table. "What's wrong with him?" Maverick asked. Olivia smirked. "Oh nothing, it's just that Gregory hates it when he has to be in the same room with the smartest Pokemon in Poketopia."

"He's not the smartest!" Gregory suddenly shouted. "Sure, he may be an inventor, but clearly I'm the smartest. I mean, I AM the Psychic King after all."

"Yes, but he IS the sole inventor of over a THOUSAND inventions." Olivia pointed out. "And he's also the reason why my Kingdom is in the air." Howlite also pointed out. "And his Kingdom is the biggest maker of weapons, armor, and buildings." Olympia added.

Gregory looked at everyone, before he groaned and face planted the table again. "I hate that stupid tinker."

Suddenly, the Steel King and his Advisor arrived at the Oval room. And everyone turned around and looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes his book and yawns. "Well, wasn't that eventful? We learned a lot about the Flying Kingdom, and the bitterful Olympia. But next time, we will see the Steel Kingdom, and the "tinker", known as the Steel King. But right now, this Slowking here needs his eight hours or more of sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **We laddies, did ya like that one? It seems that the Queen here has some beef with the Electric Kingdom! And no one seems ta know exactly why!**

 **And Ghidorah, what the bloody hell are ya doing?! Your going ta get yourself in a rabbit hole that ya can't get out of!**

 **And so, with the Dark Army not even attacking the Flying Kingdom, even the Queen was effected by this! That just tells ya of how deadly they were in the Ashen War!**

 **Now next time, we will get ta see the Steel Kingdom, and the Steel King! Or more like what everyone calls him, "the tinker"!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Olympia: REVIEW ALREADY!**

 **Jango: Inside voice please?**

 **Olympia: *Sighs* Fine, review.**

 **Jango: Thank you. *He then smiles at everyone and waves them off* Goodbye everyone, and I hope that you all review for us!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Steel Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, I'm back, with another chapter of this here story!**

 **Now this time, we'll get ta see the Steel Kingdom, and their King, A.K.A. "the tinker"!**

 **But don't take just me word for it! Let's go ahead and watch this, shall we?!**

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 12: The Steel Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waves were going as frantic as usual and the storm calmed down a bit from before. All the lights were on and we see Solomon in the library. He was reading about about simple mechanics. He looks at us and smiles, kindly. "Ah, so we meet again. Welcome back. With you here, we can go ahead and continue the story."

He puts the book away with Psychic and grabs the same book from before. "Now, this time, we will get to see the Steel Kingdom, and their Steel King, or what they usually call him, 'the tinker'."

0000000000000

 **We see a silver colored city, with buildings that look more advanced than the other Kingdoms. But it still looked pretty old, considering the era of the Kingdom. It had tall buildings, many factories, and many storage houses for armories. There were also walls, bordering the Ghost and Rock Kingdoms. All the Steel Type Pokemon look like that they're either working, making more armory, or constructing more facilities. Everything is all working together, like it was all one giant, well oiled machine.**

000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Steel Kingdom is a very busy Kingdom. It is the largest producer of all the weapons, armory, and many other inventions in all of Poketopia. They, like the Normal Kingdom. Is neutral to all wars. They are willing to give any of their supplies and anything to trade with any Kingdom with war, including the Dark Kingdom during the Ashen War. In fact, because of the Dark Kingdom's income, they have been great allies with the Steel Kingdom._

 _The Steel Kingdom has also never been involved with any wars, not as much as enemy wise. No one wants to screw with one of the only Kingdoms that supplies all the weapons._

 _The Steel Type Pokemon has been only doing one thing other than resting, working. It's like second nature to them, they would either build, forge, or construct everything to make sure that their Kingdom is still flowing._

 _Their reputation is second to known for their advancements in technology, even though they still lack some things during their era._

 _And it's all thanks to one particular King in general, "the tinker". He resides in the Steel Castle. It is silver colored and it looks like more of a big giant factory, ready to produce anything that could be inside. It is the tallest structure in all of the Steel Kingdom, it even rivals the Summit House in height. The Steel King has remodeled the Castle because he wasn't pleased with the old one. So with all this talk about the great Steel King, let's go see who he is inside._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

The castle walls were silver colored, with a certain Pokemon, going toward some big doors.  
He resembles four interlocking gears, with six teeth on the smaller two gears and eight teeth on the larger gear. The fourth gear is on his lower side, and is red-topped with a thin, spiked rim below him. The red core is used to store energy gained from the rotating gears. This energy can be released through the spiked gear at the bottom. The teeth of the smaller gears are a light gray, while their central regions are much darker. The teeth of the larger gear are a medium gray and his central region is darker. The left eye of the smaller gear is a white "X", while his right eye has a black pupil and a white sclera. He has a round green nose and a small mouth. The largest gear appears to have a face with a black square for his left eye, a black circle for his right eye, and a sharply angled white frown.

He is a Klinklang, and he had on a silver robe that was able to be worn without it being torn up by the gears. It also had the Steel symbol on it, indicating that he is the Steel Advisor.

He went up to the big doors and heard clanging, bashing, and many other loud noises on the other end. He sighed. "Well then, I guess he had his coffee again." He said in a really cool and calm voice.

He opened the big doors with his gears and entered the throne room. The throne room looked nothing like a normal throne room. There was a section of the room where there were many plans being drawn into design. A part of the room looked more like a forgery, where many weapons and other designs are being made. And another room was a construction area, for more bigger projects. The windows still shows the entire Steel Kingdom. The silver colored Throne was still there, but it had desks and other blueprints beside it.

And inside the throne room, was the Steel King himself, traveling to all three locations, doing all the work at once. He is a robotic Pokémon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. The main body appears to serve as both head and body, and this Pokémon's overall construction gives him the appearance of a mechanized arachnid. A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of his face. On either side of the cross, his eyes peers out from a space in his metallic armor. His four legs are joined to the main body by ball-and-socket joints. While the upper portion of the legs is relatively thin, they are considerably thicker below the knee. Each leg has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee.

He is the Steel King, and he had on a silver scientist suit, that he made to fit his body. He had silver eyes instead of the normal red, with monocle with a silver frame on his right eye. He also had on a silver cape, with the Steel symbol on it.

His name is Colress, and he is the Steel King. The Klinklang is just watching Colress, as he moves to the design area to make another plan for an idea that he just had. He was saying words so fast, that only him and Colress could understand. He used Psychic to have more pencils help him finish the design faster.

DONE!" He shouted, before he left the design area to go to the forge area. He then started using hammers, with more thanks to Psychic and started slamming them all down at an object. He looked at the new weapon and smiled. "DONE!"

He then went to the construction area, to start on a big project. He started using Psychic to help and eventually. "Part 44 out of 178, DONE!"

He then went back to the design area, to start the process all over again. The Klinklang was amused by this, until he decided to intervene. "COLRESS!"

Colress stopped immediately and looked at the Klinklang. "AhHelloThereGladionHowAreYouDoing!?" Colress asked in a extremely fast pace. Gladion sighed. "You took coffee again, didn't you?" "MaybeALittleButINeededTheExtraEnergyForAllTheseProjects!" Colress defended.

"You say that every time you get some coffee, you know how it affects the way you say words." Gladion said, remaining calm. "IKnowIKnowButIt'sAllWorthItInTheNameOfSCIENCE!" Colress shouted.

Gladion rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. Now, I came to tell you that today's Summit Day." "SummitDay!? WowICan'tBelieveThatIt'sNowIHaveToTellTheOthersAboutThis!"

And like that, Colress ran swiftly towards the windows. He got a megaphone and held it to his mouth. "ATTENTIONEVERYON!"

Soon enough, everyone came to see the Steel King, wondering on what he's about to say. "TodayIsSummitDaySoIMustLeaveThisGreatKingodm! ButDoNotWorryForIWillMakeManyPlansAndHaveEveryRulerThatICanMakeMoreTradeThatWillHelpThisGreatKingdomAndIWillAlsoMakeSureThatTheyAllKnowOfTheBestKingdomInTheEntiretyOfPokemon!"

Somehow, even everyone in the Steel Kingdom understand Colress's quick speech and cheered for him.  
Colress smiled as he got twenty blank design sheets with him. "WellWhatAreWeWaitingForLet'sGo!" Colress shouted. "Yes, my King." Gladion said calmly as he slowly followed the caffeine induced Metagross.

The two eventually made it to a silver carriage as Colress waits for Gladion and the two take off.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Colress is the King of the Steel Kingdom, he is also called "the tinker", as he makes almost all the designs and some of the thousands of inventions that he makes, every day._

 _He is also known to be the smartest Pokemon in all of Poketopia, with an IQ of 1000. That would be an equivalent to five Alakazams and six normal Metagross's IQ combined._

 _With this absurdly high IQ, Colress has turn the Steel Kingdom, into it's full prime. Everyone in the Steel Kingdom love and adore him for his intelligence._

 _So with all these ideas and inventions going in his head, he keeps up by drinking ten pounds of coffee a day. Some say if he ever sleeps or not, and if not, how is he still alive?_

 _But only one can understand this savant and keeps up with his work, Gladion. The only one that's willing to put up with him for all this time. How Gladion does it, the entire Kingdom of Poketopia may never know._

 _But Colress does all these things not out of pride, or fame, but to help his Steel Kingdom flourish for centuries to come._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

As the two made it to the Summit House and the carriage leaves, Colress has already used almost all twenty of his design sheets. "IHaveToSayINeverExpectedToGetAllTheseIdeasOnTheWayHere!" Colress shouted "Good thing I brought spares." Gladion replied.

As the two enter the Summit House, they see a certain Lilligant, in a special dress. Margaret looks at the two and smiles. "Well hello there Colress, Steel King. How has everything been going?"

"OhIt'sGreatIHaveToSayThatAllTheIdeasHereHaveReallyHelpedSoIHaveToThankYouForThat!" Colress shouted.

Margaret looks at Colress in utter confusion. "Wait, what?" "He's said that he's happy to be here." "Oh, well I'm glad then. I'll go tell the Chancellor that you're here." "ThatWouldBeGoodThanks!" Colress shouted.

As Margaret leaves, Colress is appalled. "GladionINeedMoreDesignPapers!" "Yes, my King." Gladion said calmly as he passed Colress some more paper.

"Now you should really calm down, if you want the others to even understand a word that you're saying." Gladion advised. "I'llDoItIPromiseJustLetMeFinishSomeOfTheseDesignsFirst!" Colress shouted.

Margaret soon came back and showed them the way to the Oval Room. Once they entered, they saw everyone. "Oh Arceus, kill me now." Gregory groaned to himself. "Hey my good friend, how's it going!" Jaba asked, excited to see a good friend of his. "Hi Colress, how's it going?!" Roxanne asked, eagerly.

Olympia notices this and looks at Ghidorah. "How come she didn't greet me?" She asked.

Ghidorah shrugged. "Beats me, maybe she didn't want it to be annoying to everyone every time. But hey, at least I did it, right?" Olympia looks at Ghidorah. "Yeah, I guess."

"OhI'mDoingGoodEveryoneButIHopeThatEveryoneHereIsDoingFine!" Colress shouted. Everyone looked at him like he was speaking a different language. "Um… Come again partner?" Maverick asked.

"He said that he's doing fine, and hopes that everyone is doing well too." Gladion translated. Everyone made an "Oh" sound, now understanding what Colress ment.

Colress decided to sit by himself in one of the chairs while Gladion decided to go to the wall with the other Advisors with the other six. "So, I must ask. You do you handle 'that'?" Raiden asked.

"It's pretty simple really, just understand what he's saying, make sure he doesn't overdose on caffeine, and help him with his work. It's as simple as that." Gladion simply stated. "Wow, I don't know if I can ever handle that." Steven admitted. "Just trust me on this, it takes A LOT of time to fully master the job." Gladion said calmly.

"Well Colress." Gregory started, grinning. "It's time to prove who's the smartest. Now, Colress, what's-" "1738288938284" Colress interrupted. Gregory was appalled. "But… but how did you get it right? I didn't even start the question yet."

"IRecognizeTheTypeOfQuestionsYouWouldSayAndPredictedTheRightQuestion! ThenAfterThatItWouldTakeOnlySecondsToAnswerTheQuestionIt'sTooEasyReally!" Colress simply replied.

Gregory quickly shook himself and tried again. "What's-" "1516545654451!" Colress interrupted again. "What's-" "TheSquareRootOf4816546!" Colress simply answered again. "What's-" "42!" Colress replied.

Gregory was stunned as he just face planted his head to the table in defeat. "Dammit Dammit DAMMIT!" Gregory shouted through a muffled voice. Olivia laughed. "Thanks Colress, I really needed that."

"You'reWelcomeOliviaButIHaveNoIdeaWhatIDidYet?!" Colress said. "I'll just take that response as a you're welcome." Olivia said with a smile.

Suddenly, Margaret appeared into the Oval room. "The Water King is here, Chancellor Jaba." "Excellent, bring him here at once!" Jaba shouted. "Yes, Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval Room to get the Water King.

Ivy groaned when she heard the news. "Great, now HE'S here. This will be just great." "Zzzzz I understand completely Ivy, zzzzz I would do the same if zzzzz the Grass King suddenly showed up." Juvia said.

"I have to say, he's the most serious one out of us all." Caesar said. "Well, I would too if I was fighting two wars at once." Olympia pointed out.

"Well, you kinda already are that level, maybe even higher." Olivia said. Olympia only glared at Olivia for a moment, before she looked away and said nothing else.

Suddenly, the Water King and his Advisor entered the Oval Room. And everyone turned around and looked at them."

00000000000000

Solomon closes his book and yawns. "Well, wasn't that something? We got to learn about the Steel Kingdom and their King Colress, also know as "the tinker". But come back next time as we shall see the Water Kingdom, their King, and how he handles two wars at once. But right now, I really need to get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, did ya like that one or what?! Colress is sure is an interest Ruler nonetheless! And with him being the smartest one alive, I'd say he definitely earns the ranks of being one of the greats!**

 **Hell, even the Dark Kingdom respects them! And we all know how there like! Well, so far, that is!**

 **So for next time, we shall get ta see the Water Kingdom, their King, and how he handles TWO wars at once!  
But until now, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Colress: ByeEveryoneIHopeThatYouAllReveiwForUs!**

 **Gladion: He says that he hopes that you all review for us. And so do I. *He said calmly***


	14. Chapter 13: The Water Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me Roran, and it's time for another chapter of the story!**

 **This time, we will get ta see the Water Kingdom, their King, and how he handles TWO wars at once!**

 **Well, don't let me keep ya too long, let's go ahead and enjoy the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13: The Water Kingdom:

The same island can be seen from afar. The storms were going crazy as usual, but the waters were more violent than before. All the lights were on in the tower and we see Solomon in the library. He was reading a book, until he notices us and smiles, kindly. "Ah hello there, and welcome back. Did you see outside? There are some crazy waters today, more crazy than usual. But anyhow, let's continue the story, shall we?"

Solomon puts his book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now, this time, we shall see the Water Kingdom, their King, and how he has to deal with two wars at once."

00000000000000

 **We see a dark blue Kingdom, which is mostly composed of water. The Kingdom and its buildings were made off of a thick structure, that allowed the buildings to not be eroded by the waters. Other than the one area to house the buildings and castles, the rest of the Water Kingdom is made up of entirely of water. You can see the beautiful waters, making its waves as it lands on the shores of the Kingdom. The Water Type Pokemon flourish here, basking in as much water as they can. And those who prefer to be on land than on water, can just live in the buildings near the Kingdom. But not everything is as pretty as it seems. On the right of the Water Kingdom, there seems to be a large battle taking place with the Poison Kingdom. The Water Type Pokemon tries their best to purify the poison waters, while battling the Poison Type Pokemon. And on the left, there also seems to be a huge battle going on. With the Water Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. The Water Kingdom and Ice Kingdom are practically at a stalemate, with one side thawing out the ice with Scald, and the other, freezing it back up with Ice Beam. These two battles look like they can last forever, with all the Kingdoms fighting against each other.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Water Kingdom is mostly a very serene Kingdom, with the Water Type Pokemon swimming in it's waters, or living in it's buildings. The Kingdom as made it so that even the mightiest of Water Types, can live in their own space._

 _With the Water Kingdom made nearly up to 80% water, it is really difficult to travel all the way to the Kingdom itself. That is why the Dark Kingdom hasn't attacked them in the Ashen War, it was very difficult to even travel it's waters, without being attacked by the Water Type Pokemon._

 _But this Kingdom isn't as peaceful as it seems. In this Kingdom, there are two wars taking place. With one with the Poison Kingdom, and another with the Ice Kingdom. The Poison Kingdom is because the Water King is tired of it's poison waters spreading to his Kingdom. So he thought that he would take measures into his own._

 _And with the Ice Kingdom. The Ice Queen has time and time again, denied permission to melt her ice. The ice has been spreading to the Water Kingdom, making the Water King lose territory. With the ice spreading, the King had no choice, but to melt it ASAP. But by doing that the Ice Queen has declared war on the Water Kingdom, for messing with her territory._

 _And at the center of these two battles, lies the Castle. It's dark-blue colored, with what appears to be fins on the side, and scales on the exterior. It stands tall and proud, as it watches over the entire kingdom, and it's inhabitants._

 _End of Solomon Speaking:_

00000000000000

Inside the castle, it was dark-blue, with the walls having the same scaly structure. In the halls, a certain Pokemon was walking down to the big doors.

He is a primarily red, crustacean Pokémon with a tan underside. He has circular eyes set in deep sockets and a large, star-shaped growth on its forehead. The upper and lower halves of his underside are separated by a pattern of angular red shapes, and there are two blue stripes on his throat. His forelimbs have two large pincers with spiked edges and tan lower halves form. There are two sets of hind limbs. The foremost pair are simple claws with two spikes, while the rear pair are large and thick with two white claws. A yellow triangle marks the base of his lobster-like tail.

He is a Crawdaunt, and he had a dark-blue robe on, with the Water symbol on it, indicating that he is the Water Advisor.

He went up to the big doors and opened them. The throne room looked more like a planning area. With A map of the three Kingdoms on a table in the center. It had many portraits of the past Water Rulers on them.

There was also a dark-blue Throne in the room. Outside was an area to look out at the Water Kingdom, and the two battles that are taking place. The Water King was at that area, looking down in his serious face.

He is a a large, navy blue, penguin-like Pokémon. He has a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. There is a blue marking resembling a crown over his eyes and a white, lacy marking running down his chest. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collar around his throat and runs down the length of his chest and belly. On his back are two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that forms his tail. He was wide, flipper-like wings rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws. His yellow feet are webbed with three toes each.

He is the Water King, and he had on a dark-blue captain's outfit, with a dark-blue captain's hat. He also had dark-blue eyes, more darker than the usual ones. He had on a dark-blue cape, with the Water Symbol on it.

His name is MacArthur, and he is the Water King. He notices the Crawdaunt and nods. "Dorris, what's the status?"

Dorris salutes. "Captain, The Poison Kingdom is losing ground." "That is good, now how about the Ice Kingdom?" MacArthur asked.  
"We are at a stalemate! Every time we would gain ground, they would just get it right back." Dorris replied "Damn, that Ice Queen sure is persistent." MacArthur said.

"Also, today is Summit Day." "Is it now boy? Well, I'll go tell the others then." He clears his throat. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Everyone soon gathered around. "I, will be heading out for the Citadel! For it is Summit Day! While I am there, I will get the support that we need for these wars! Rest assured, we WILL fight off the invaders, defeat them, and claim back the land that was stolen from us! I, MacArthur, will do it for the Water Kingdom! For all of you!"

Everyone cheered and shouted in joy for MacArthur. "That was a well said speech Captain." Dorris said. "Yes, but I fear that the two Kingdoms may get the advantage. Who knows if they get support or not. I'm just barely holding out against two already." MacArthur admitted.

"Captain, you are a great general. You are winning against the Poison Kingdom AND holding at against the Ice Kingdom, a ruthless one at that. So don't doubt yourself my Captain." Dorris said.

MacArthur looked at Dorris and nodded. "Thanks, Dorris." MacArthur then gets a picture and looks at it. It shows him, with a female Empoleon, and a daughter Prinplup. "How's the family doing?" MacArthur asked.

"They're doing well. Amanda just picked Hanna up from school." Dorris replied. "That's good. I'll go tell the servants to tell them where I'm at." MacArthur said.

"So, shall we be going, my Captain?" Dorris asked. MacArthur nodded. "Yes, let's go." The two then left to the Castle to go on their sea carriage. They enter in and took off to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _MacArthur is King of the Water Kingdom. He is an excellent war strategist, able to manipulate the his forces to attack the enemy. He is able to fight off two Kingdoms at once, giving him the title of Poketopia's war strategist._

 _He has caused quite a nuisance to the Ice Queen, but that is for another story. MacArthur_ _will do anything he can to protect not just his Kingdom, but for his family as well. Every action and decision that he makes, is all for them._

 _MacArthur has his allies with some of the other Rulers, but it may be hard for him to get support, considering how the Poison Queen might already ask them. But he doesn't care about that. He could defend his Kingdom from all the other Kingdoms if he has too, so long as everything that he cares about are safe._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

0000000000000

The two made it to the Summit House and MacArthur looks at it. "Another Summit, another giant argument that's bound to happen." "Maybe so Captain. So, shall we go?" Dorris asked. "Yes, let's go." MacArthur replied.

The two enter the Summit House, and sees a certain Lilligant, in a special dress. Margaret looks at them and bows. "Welcome Water King, it is nice to see you." "Same to you" MacArthur replied.

"Let me go tell the Chancellor of your presence." Margaret said as she left to the Oval Room. "So, do you think any of the two Queens are there yet?" Dorris asked. "For our sake, I hope not." MacArthur replied. "Otherwise, heads will be rolling."

Margaret soon came back and gestured them to the Oval room. When they entered, they saw everyone. "Hey MacArthur, how's it going?!" Roxanne shouted. MacArthur tipped his hat to her. "It's mighty fine, thanks for asking."

"See! There she goes again! I swear, I think she's just doing this to everyone, but me!" Olympia quietly shouted.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about. So what if one Ruler doesn't say hi?" Ghidorah asked, trying to calm her down. Olympia groaned. "I just wanted some attention you know?" "Well, I did, so isn't that okay?" Ghidorah asked. "Yeah yeah, I guess." Olympia muttered.

MacArthur sees Ivy and just stands there. "Ivy." "MacArthur." Ivy simply said, not looking at him.

Dorris went to the wall with the other Advisors and went to Inferno, Chromos, and Elliott. He notices the tension between Chromos and Elliott and chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Inferno asked. "Those two, they remind me of myself and Nappy." Dorris replied. Inferno groans. "Nappy, I fucking hate that guy. Always thinking that he so fucking high and mighty."

"You and me both. Sometimes, I want to break the guy's neck." Dorris said. Inferno looks at Dorris and smirks. "Well, glad to see that we have something in common." Dorris looks at Inferno and grins as well. "Same here friend, same here."

MacArthur went to sit down by Caesar and greets him.. He then notices Gregory, with his head still on the table in shame. "What's wrong with him?"

Olivia smirks. "Oh, it's nothing, It's just that Gregory just got devastated by Colress here." "AgainIDon'tKnowWhatIDid?!IJustAnsweredSomeQuestionsThat'sAll!" Colress said.

Gregory just groaned again, while Ivy just patted his head and told him that everything's going to be okay.

"So, have you asked anyone to help your cause yet?" MacArthur asked. Ivy glares at him. "You and I both know that it isn't custom to speak of such things yet. Not until the Summit officially starts. You may be my enemy, but I won't stoop to such low levels." MacArthur nods. "Understood."

Suddenly, Margaret appeared to the Oval room. "The Rock King is here, Chancellor Jaba." "Good, send him over then." Jaba said. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval room to get the Rock King.

Ivy groaned again. "Oh come on, first MacArthur, now him?! I might as well just have myself dead and serve these two on a silver platter!"

"Please do, I would be much easier for me if you did that." MacArthur said. Ivy glared at him, but huffed as she looked away and said nothing else.

Suddenly, the Rock King and his Advisor had entered the Oval room, and everyone turned around and looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes his book with Psychic and puts it away. "Well, that's was surely interesting, wasn't it? We got to learn about the Water Kingdom, and how MacArthur handles with fighting two wars at once. So for next time, we are going to see the Rock Kingdom, and their mighty King. But that is for another time, right now, I need to get me some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, that really was interesting, wasn't it everyone?! The King MacArthur sure finds a way ta fight two wars at once! Now that deserves some mighty respect for the guy!**

 **And he sure is a force ta be reckon with! His ability ta plan and strategize in war is second to none! Plus, we don't even know how he fights in battle, so that will be something ta see, wouldn't it?!**

 **So don't leave too long, because we will see the Rock Kingdom, and their mighty King!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya next time laddies!**

 **MacArthur: *He tips his hat* Friend, make sure you review and support us.**

 **Dorris: *He salutes* Review to help the Captain and the Water Kingdom!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Rock Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me again, and welcome back ta another chapter of the story!**

 **This one will be about the Rock Kingdom, and their mighty King!**

 **So stay as still as a rock, and let's enjoy the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14: The Rock Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waters has calmed down a bit from before, and the storms were still going as frantic as usual. All the lights were on we we see Solomon in the library. He was reading a book about the many kinds of fossils.

He notices us and smiles. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back. I suppose that you want to continue the story?" He nods. "Why yes, of course." He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now let's see here. Ah yes, this time we shall see the Rock Kingdom, and their mighty King."

00000000000000

 **We see a dark-brown Kingdom, that looked like it had many giant ravines. On the top of the ravines were the Castle and the buildings that surrounded it. All the walls were made of a rough and sturdy rock surface. The most Rock Type Pokemon were happy to live in those rock buildings. The Rock Type Pokemon who were at the top were building many ways to get to the bottom and to collect what the Pokemon in the bottom of the ravine gives to them. But at the bottom, there was an entirely different way of living. It was almost comprised of mines and tunnels. The Rock Type Pokemon who live there work in mines for the treasures that are inside. They also live in rooms that have been tunneled big enough to live in. The two separate parts of the Kingdom work together in harmony making it a great Kingdom to live in.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Rock Kingdom resides in Poketopia's great Ravine. It is separated into two separate areas. There is the Top section of the Kingdom, and there is the Bottom section of the Kingdom._

 _The Top section of the Kingdom is where the Castle lies and it's main places to live. The walls are as tough as stone, that hasn't been remodeled in centuries. Why fix something that isn't broken? The Rock Type Pokemon's job is to extract what the Bottom section mined out and sell them to the other Kingdoms. Because of all the exports that they sell, they became the richest Kingdom in Poketopia_

 _At the Bottom section, it is full of mines and tunnels. The main mines is where the Rock Type Pokemon work at. They mine up many elemental gems and evolution stones. They then bring it up to the Top section so that they can get a split of the profit. They live happily in the tunnels of the Bottom section. Living in giant rooms that were dug out enough for living space._

 _The two sections work together as they bring the Kingdom into one big rich community. And at the Top section of the Kingdom lies the Rock Castle. It's dark-brown colored with the same rocky walls as the other buildings. It stood at the center of it all, as if untouched by society. And inside, lied the Rock King himself._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

"Will you please stop laughing?" One Pokemon asked. "Oh come now dear brother, you know that I can't it's the way I live." The other Pokemon said, cackling madly.

"But nothing funny happened yet. You're literally just laughing for no reason." The first one complained. "But that is annoying you dear brother, and THAT's what so funny!" The other one said as he kept on first one rolled his eyes. "Whatever, brother."

The two were now walking down the halls, toward the big set of doors. The first Pokemon is a quadruped, light brown wolf. He has a white underbelly that extends up around his muzzle and eyes in a mask-like marking. He has pointed ears with dark brown tips and pink insides, big blue eyes, and a triangular, dark brown nose. There are four sharp fangs in his mouth: two in the upper jaw and two in the lower. Large tufts of brown fur extend from the sides of his head; three tufts on each side. A bushy, white mane covers his neck. Four dark brown rocks poke out of his mane, creating a shape similar to a stylized sun. The lower portions of this form's legs are white, and each foot has three dark brown claws. He also has a long, fluffy white tail.

He is a Lycanroc-Midday, and he had on a dark-brown robe on, with the Rock symbol on it, indicating that he is the Rock Advisor.

The other pokemon is different from the first. He is a slouched, bipedal wolf or werewolf. He has short red fur with white on its lower legs, and a white streak that covers his face, underbelly, and tail. He has pointed, button ears with black tips, three large tufts of fur on each side of his face, a triangular black nose, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. While the sclerae, irises, and pupils of his eye are visible, they all glow a pinkish red and no distinctive colors are visible. A mane of fur covers his back and shoulders, sweeping forward over his head to form a crescent moon shape. On either side of his body, just below the shoulders, two small rocks resembling claws poke out of the mane. A single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over his head. Each of this form's paws has three black claws, and he has a stubby tail covered in long fur.

He is a Lycanroc-Midnight, and he also had on a dark-brown robe on, with the Rock symbol on it, indicating that he is also the Rock Advisors.

As the two walked to the big doors, they opened them, revealing the throne room. It was dark-brown colored. It had rocky walls, with even some elemental gems and evolution stones on them.

There were also fossils on the floor, ones of Fossil Pokemon. There are windows that showed the entire Top section of the Kingdom. And at the dark-brown colored throne room, was the Rock King himself, taking a peaceful nap.

He is a a large, dinosaurian Pokémon, closely resembling theropods like Tyrannosaurus. He is predominantly brick-red in coloration, with scaly patterns on his skin and scattered orange highlights on some of the scales and ridges. The underbelly is gray with white borders, and he has a long tail with two orange spikes near the tip. His small forelimbs have only two black clawed digits, but he has powerful hind legs with three sharp, black talons. Plated, armor-like ridges are found on the front of the legs and down the back and tail. Spiky, white "fluff", similar to the primitive feathers on many dinosaurs, extends into a cape-like fringe around the neck. Additional feathering forms a prominent beard on the lower jaw, which is otherwise gray in coloration. His head is proportionally large, with a ridged snout and powerful jaws. The lower jaw is lined with pointed teeth, and the upper jaw features a number of tooth-like projections which are also highlighted orange. An orange, five-pointed crest extends from the snout above the eyes and point backwards, giving it the appearance of wearing a crown.

He is a Tyrantrum, and he had an actual dark-brown cape on him, with the Rock symbol on it. If he would open his eyes, it would be dark-brown instead of the normal white.

His name is Alphonse, and he is the King of the Rock Kingdom. The two Lycanroc brothers looks at each other. "Well, you do it, brother." Midnight said. "What? No way, you do it." Morning insisted.

"Like hell I am! I like living thank you!" Midnight shouted. "Well I like living more than you do!" Morning protested.

As the two Lycanrocs were arguing, this woke the King up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned.  
When he yawned, this scared the two Lycanrocs. "Crap." Morning muttered. Alphonse looks at the two and grins. He gives a big, hefty laugh. "Ah, if it isn't my two Advisors, Jeckyll and Hyde! What brings you two here?!"

The two Lycanrocs looked at each other. Jeckyll (The Morning Lycanroc) clears his throat. "Well my King, today is-" "Today is Summit Day!" Hyde (The Midnight Lycanroc) finished abruptly, annoying Jeckyll.

Alphonse laughs. "Summit Day! Great! Time to meet the others!" "Really?" Jeckyll asked. "Even the-" "Even the Poison Queen?!" Hyde finished again, annoying Jeckyll some more.

Alphonse looks a little annoyed. "Well, maybe I can get over the… other thing." He then smiles again. "But I'm not going to let that control me, I'm going to have fun in the Summit! I can just feel it!"

Jeckyll smiles. "Well that's-" "That's great for you, my king!" Hyde interrupted yet again. "I SWEAR BROTHER, IF YOU INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" But Hyde just started cackling, madly.

Alphonse gives another hefty laugh. "Oh you two are just the best! That's why I couldn't just choose only one of you two, I had to get you both!"  
"Well, I am glad for your choice your highness, but my brother here-" "My brother here can be quite a handful, if you know what I mean?" Hyde interrupted again. "THAT'S IT!" Jeckyll shouted, before he barked and attacked Hyde. Hyde was screaming for mercy while Alphonse laughed. "Oh you two, let me tell the others that I'm leaving now!"

Alphonse then goes to the window, letting the two Lycanrocs fight each other, and gives a mighty roar. Soon after, everyone showed up to the Castle. The Bottom section had some sound amplifiers, (All thanks to Colress) so that they could hear their King.

"ATTENTION, GREAT AND MIGHTY ROCK KINGDOM! I, KING ALPHONSE, WILL BE LEAVING TO THE CITADEL! IT IS SUMMIT DAY AFTER ALL! BUT DO NOT THREAT! FOR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT OUR GREAT TRADE DEALS WILL BE SECURED, WE WILL STAY STRONG, AS THE RICHEST KINGDOM IN POKETOPIA! ALSO, HAVE THE DAY OFF! YOU ALL DESERVE IT!

They all gladly cheered for the King, some of which is because they just love him, others is because they get a day off. As the King leaves, he sees the two, still fighting.  
Alphonse gives a hefty laugh. "Alright boys, let's stop the fun now! It's time to go!" The two stopped fighting by the King's orders, but Jeckyll was still slightly annoyed by Hyde, who was cackling.

The three then left the Castle, and went into the carriage. They took off to the Citadel, to arrive at the Summit House.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Alphonse is one of the jolly Kings of Poketopia. He rules the Rock Kingdom with a kind hand, or claw. He is great with the other rulers and they certainly like him and his attitude._

 _The only one who has a problem with him, is Ivy, and Alphonse isn't particularly happy with her either. You see, during the Ashen War, the Dark King persuaded Alphonse to help him attack the Poison Kingdom. When that failed and Ivy caught word of this, she did something to the King that only the two and Colress know about. Let's just say… it isn't pretty._

 _Because of this, the two never really did like each other after that, but hey, at least they're not at war with each other._

 _But other than Ivy, Alphonse is a sweet King, who would want to make sure that all of his subjects are take care of. He believes no one in his Kingdom should be in poverty, and that has been his goal ever since he was declared King. He even was given a nickname, "The Giver", for his generosity to his subjects._

 _End of Solomon:_

00000000000000

As the three arrive at the Summit House, Alphonse couldn't help but give a hefty laugh. "The Summit House, I can't wait to get inside! What about you two?!" He turns around and sees the two fighting again.

He smiles and shakes his head as he gets his mighty tail and separates the two. "I said, what do you two think about the Summit House?!"

"Well my king," Jekyll started. "I would say-" "I would say that I can't wait to get in!" Hyde said, interrupting yet again. Jekyll just said nothing else as he gave his brother a "you're dead to me" look.

Alphonse laughs again, "You two are just the funniest Advisors around! Now, let's head in!" As the three entered in the Summit House, they see a certain Lilligant in a special robe.

Margaret sees the King and bows. "Why hello there, King Alphonse. It's nice to see you."

Alphonse laughs. "It's nice to see you too, Margaret! Can you tell Jaba that I'm right here?!" "Of course." Margaret replied before she left to the Oval room.

"So, you two ready?!" Alphonse asked the two Lycanrocs. "Well I am." Jekyll stopped as he looked at Hyde. He just smiled at him and looked innocent. "I'm re-" "I'm read as you are, my King!" Hyde interrupted. Jekyll just sighed and gave up, while Alphonse laughed again.

Soon after, Margaret came back. "The Chancellor is ready for you now." "Great! Let's go!" Alphonse ordered, as the three left to the Oval room.

When they opened the doors, they saw everyone. Roxanne smiled and waved. "Hey there friend, how's it going?!" Alphonse gave a hefty laugh. "It's mighty fine! Thanks Roxanne!"

Olympia just glared at Roxanne, but said nothing else. Arguing about it wasn't going to help much.

Alphonse sat next to MacArthur and he just tipped his hat to him as greetings. The two Advisors then went to the wall with the other Advisors, and went next to the other seven.

"So, two Advisors huh?" Strider asked, arching his brow at them. "Yeah, it gets kinda annoying with HIM around all day." Jekyll complained. "Oh please brother, you enjoy it and you know it." Hyde replied.

"To be honest, if I had someone like that with me all the time, I think I would've gone insane." Steven said. "You and me both, pal." Simon replied.

As Alphonse greeted everyone, he looked at Ivy, who was glaring at him. He cleared his throat. "Ivy." "Alphonse." Ivy simply said.

"I see that you're doing well, considering your war and all." Alphonse said, trying to be nice. "And I see that you're doing well also, considering you know what." Ivy said. Alphonse frowned when she said. That.

"Wow, we're almost there. We just need a few more rulers to go." Jaba said, as he checked his list.

Moments later, Margaret arrived. "The Grass King is here, Chancellor Jaba." "Yes, more good news! Send him over!" Jaba insisted. "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval room to get the Grass King."

It was Juvia's turn to groan. "Zzzzz Great, zzzzz Now HE'S coming! Zzzzz This is going to get annoying, zzzzz Quick."

"Oh come on Juvia, he's not so bad. We're actually good friends." Alphonse said. Gregory raises his head and finally calms down from his… episode. "Yeah, I agree. I like the guy.

Juvia groaned. "Zzzzz That's because you don't have him hating you, zzzzz Or don't have someone who has territorial issues, zzzzz like him."

Just then, the Grass King and his Advisor had now entered the room, and everyone turned and looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes his book and yawns.. "Well, I hope that you like that one. We got to learn about the Rock Kingdom, and the Rock King Alphonse, otherwise known as "The Giver". So the next time you see me, we will be going to see the Grass Kingdom, and their protective King. But that's for another time. For this time, I really need some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, how did ya like that one?! King Alphonse has a nickname called, "The Giver", and he has TWO Advisors instead of one! There's only one other Ruler but... let's not talk about her, for now!**

 **And so, Ivy has some grudge on him for what he did ta her in the Ashen War, that must've been pretty bad for her! And so Ivy did SOMETHING in return, but we never know what she did! Well... not yet at least!**

 **And so next time, we will be seeing the Grass Kingdom, and their protective King!**

 **But until next time, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Alphonse: Hey everyone! I hope that you all review for us! Now what about you two?!**

 **Jekyll: Of course me King, I hope that-**

 **Hyde: I hope that you review everyone!**

 ***Jekyll grows as he pounces on Hyde and fights him again.*  
Alphonse: *Alphonse gives a hefty laugh* I swear, you two always crack me up!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Grass Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, Roran is back, with another chapter of this here story!**

 **This time, we are going ta see the Grass Kingdom, and their protective Grass King!**

 **So let's not just stand here forever and enjoy the chapter, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15: The Grass Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waves and storms were going as hectic as usual. All the lights inside the tower were on and we see Solomon in the library. He was ready a book about the many types of trees. He notices us and smiles, kindly. "Ah, hello there, and welcome back. With you here, we can go on and continue with the story."

He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now let's see here, today, we will be seeing the Grass Kingdom, and their protective King."

00000000000000

 **We see two parts of the light-green colored Grass Kingdom. One side, near the Ground Kingdom, has vast plains and fields, that are perfect for farming. The Grass Pokemon who live in this part of the Kingdom plant all the berries in order to sell them for profit. There have been good businesses for Grass Type Pokemon to get some good money for the berries that they sell. Now on the other side, by the Bug Kingdom. There lies a forest, full of trees. The forest isn't as big as the Bug Kingdom is, but it doesn't have it's indigenous trees and many Grass Type Pokemon live there as well. They live a more calm life there. They live in their own communities, mostly working together and getting the food and water they need instead of buying them. The two sides are very different from each other. One has buildings and houses in ironically the Plains side, and the Forest side has smaller houses and less buildings. We can see a giant wooden wall that the border, between the Grass and Bug Kingdom.**

0000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Grass Kingdom has two separate sides like the Rock Kingdom. On one side, there is the Plains side. Where there are miles and miles of grassy fields, as far as the eye can see. With it, there are also buildings and many houses in this side._

 _In the Plains side, the Grass Type Pokemon there farm all the different kinds of berries. They then sell these berries to the rest of Poketopia for profit. They live their lives happily with their farming and their relaxing in the plains._

 _Now the Forest side is a different story, the Forest side doesn't have the big trees like the Bug Kingdom does, but it does have it's deciduous trees that supports lots of life. The Grass Type Pokemon that live there live a more peaceful life than the Plains Side do. They don't have their farming as their only gather the food and water that they need._

 _On this side of the Grass Kingdom, there isn't need for currency. Everyone in the Forest Side works together in order to survive. They live in their little huts, with many villages to make up the Forest Side population. There is also a giant wall, where it separates the Grass Kingdom, from the Bug Kingdom._

 _But there is a problem. During the past years, there have been territorial issues with the Bug and Grass Kingdoms. The Bug Type Pokemon are VERY territorial and it's now to the point where if any Grass Type Pokemon enter the Bug Kingdom… they never come back out alive. Because of that, the Grass King has declared to have the giant wall made as a border so that no more Grass Type Pokemon lives be taken._

 _The relations between the Bug and Grass Kingdoms have been pretty thin, but they haven't gone to war for these incidents._

 _At the center of the Grass Kingdom is the Grass Castle. It's light-green colored and has vines growing on the walls of the castle. It stands at the center between the Plain Side and Forest Side, watching over the entire Kingdom. Inside this castle, lies the Grass Kingdom himself._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Inside the grassy walls, there was a Pokemon, walking towards the big doors. He is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon with some plant-like features. He possesses a prominent domed, armor-like shell similar to that of a chestnut. The armor is pale beige in coloration with four large spines jutting out of the back. The armor is trimmed with red and green bands, with the green on the outermost edge. There is an additional spine protruding from the armor over each of his shoulders, which are connected by a green breastplate. His body is colored similarly to the shell, and his long limbs and tail are banded with plates of armor. The top surfaces of the tail and arms are protected by green armor, and the arms have two small spines. He has three brown, clawed digits on his hands and feet. His hands can fuse together to create a spike-covered "shield". He has fluffy white fur on his belly and fringing its face like a beard. He has a small, pink nose with a three-pointed patch of brown fur extending up its short snout. He also has four pointed teeth and a plate of beige armor atop his head, similar to a helmet.

He is a Chesnaught, and he had a light-green robe on, with the Grass Symbol on it, indicating that he is the Grass Advisor. He also had a brown hat on his head.

He went to the big doors and opened them, revealing the throne room. The throne room is light-green, with grass vines growing on the walls. It had many plants everywhere, like a garden. It was very warm and moist, like a greenhouse. There were windows that showed the entire Grass Kingdom. The Throne was also light-green, with flowers growing on it. And the Pokemon who was looking out the window, was the Grass King himself.

He is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. His neck is somewhat long, and he has two crests on his head. He has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. His lower jaw and a belt-like band across his waist are also red. Along his back, he has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. His tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of his long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

He is a Sceptile, and he had light-green armor on. He had light-green eyes instead of the normal yellow ones. He also had a light-green cape on, with the Grass symbol on it.

His name is Soul, and he is the King of the Grass Kingdom. The Chesnaught came up to him and cleared his throat to get the King's attention.

Soul turned around to look at the Chesnaught and nodded. "Hello there Riktar, I assume that you have news for me?"

Riktar nodded and grinned. "Yes, my King. Today is Summit day. You and I both know what that means."

Soul sighed as he looked out at the window and nodded again. "Yes, that means we have to see HER. The Queen of the same Kingdom who's been taking the lives of our innocent subjects."

Riktar rolled his eyes. "Well, to be fair, my king, the Queen has warned us before about the Bug Kingdom's territorial issues."

"But that gives no excuse to just take innocent lives and get away with it freely. There are consequences for everyone's actions, including hers." Soul replied, looking at the Bug Kingdom from afar.

"Well, can we talk about this on our way to the Citadel?" Riktar asked, wanting them to leave. Soul nodded. "Of course, just let me tell the others first."

Soon after, he called everyone and everyone from the Plains and Forest Side came to the castle.

"Now everyone! I, Soul, will be leaving to the Citadel! But rest assured, when I go there, I will go to the Bug Queen, and remind her of what happens if you mess with the Grass Kingdom! She will know that there are repercussions for the lives that have been lost! I will not allow the lives of the innocent, your lives, be wasted away like this! Not as long as I'm King of the Grass Kingdom!"

This caused everyone to cheer and shout his name. He and Riktar then left to a light-green carriage, and went off to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Soul is the King of the Grass Kingdom. He is a kind and very protective Ruler of his people. He cannot stand war, including what happened in the Ashen War._

 _Back then he and Juvia were allies, fighting against the Dark Kingdom and the Dark Army, but after that, they have been growing more and more hostile towards each other._

 _With Soul blaming Juvia for what happened to his people, and Juvia for his people invading her territory in the first place._

 _But it hasn't been like this for every Kingdom. To most, he's a caring and funny guy to be around with. If he wasn't so serious about the Bug Kingdom._

 _He is just a King, trying to protect the ones he loves, and that is his subjects and the Grass Kingdom._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

Soul and Riktar see the Summit House as they enter the building. They both see a certain Lilligant in a special dress.

Margaret sees the two and bows. "Hello there, Grass King. How was your trip?" Soul smiled, seeing a fellow Grass Type Pokemon. "It was great, thanks for asking."  
"Well, I'll go tell the Chancellor that you arrived." Margaret said as she left to the Oval room.

"Taking favors are we?" Riktar asked, smirking. Soul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. We all know that you're the real player out of the bunch." Riktar rolled his eyes as well. "Whatever."

Margaret soon came back and gestured them to the Oval room. Once they entered, they saw everyone there.

"Hi Soul, how's life." Roxanne asked, joyfully. "It's great, thanks for asking Roxanne." Soul said, smiling at her.

Olympia growled, but said nothing else, knowing that it wouldn't do her any good.

Soul sat down at a seat and glared at Juvia. "Juvia." "Zzzzz Soul." She simply said. "How's your murderous subjects?" Soul asked.

"Zzzzz That depends, zzzzz Are YOUR people still disregarding the rules zzzzz And invading my territory?" Juvia asked back.

"Hey hey hey, how about we all calm down? The Summit hasn't even started yet." Caesar kindly suggested. Soul and Juvia both shut up for Caesar, but they were still glaring at each other.

Riktar went to the wall with the other Advisors and went to the other nine. "So, how do you feel about your King?" Raiden asked. "I mean, I can see how sometimes you two, share different opinions."

Riktar sighed. "He's a good King and all, but sometimes, he needs to know how to chill about the whole situation." "Well, his people ARE being killed by the Bug Type Pokemon. I would be a little peeved too if I were him." Simon said, with his eye still twitching.

"Yeah I know, but it's like a daily basis for him. No time to relax, it gets frustrating sometimes." Riktar complained. "Trust me, I know the feeling." Raiden said.

Suddenly, Margaret came into the Oval room with a scared as hell look on her face. "The…. The Ice Queen is here."

Everyone grew tense when she said that. Not even Maverick or Ghidorah said anything. Even they knew of the Ice Queen. MacArthur gave a very serious glare when he heard the Ice Queen's arrival.

"Thank you Margaret… may you have her to come here?" Jaba asked, not actually wanting to say that. She just bows as she does just that and leaves the Oval room.

"So, am I the only one who's scared as hell, or is it just me?" Ghidorah asked, trying to break the ice. "You're not the only one." Caesar replied, with a worried look on his face.

"The Ice Queen, that she devil is coming here? Just great." MacArthur said in a very serious tone. "Well, let's at least try not to piss her off THIS time. I'm talking to you, Gregory." Olivia said, glaring at the Meowstic.

Gregory arched his brow at Olivia. "What? I didn't do anything. At least… I don't think I did."

Suddenly, the Ice Queen and her Advisor entered the Oval room, as everyone turned around and looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes his book with Psychic. "Well, I hope that you like that one. We got to see the Grass Kingdom, and their King, Soul. So the next time we meet, we shall see the Ice kingdom, and their cold hearted Ice Queen. But for now, I'll just get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, how did ya like that one?! King Soul is the protective Ruler of the Grass Kingdom! Who only wants ta protect his subjects from the Bug Kingdom!**

 **With this, it brings a lot of tension, between Soul and Juvia, but what will this lead ta!**

 **Come back next time, as we take a look at the Ice Kingdom, and their cold-hearted Ice Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Soul: Review everyone, so that my subjects can be safe!**

 **Riktar: Review so that this guy here can take a rest.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Ice Kingdom

**Hello there laddies! I'm back, with another chapter of this here story!**

 **This time will get intense, as we venture ta the Ice Kingdom, and their cold-hearted Queen.**

 **Hope your ready, because we are starting this show... NOW!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16: The Ice Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The storms were going as frantic as usual, but the waters for some reason calmer than usual. There was also a large mist, shrouding the entire island. All the lights were on in the tower and we see Solomon, reading a book.

He notices us and smiles, kindly. "Ah, hello there, welcome back to the tower. Now that you're here, we can continue with the story."

He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now this time, we will be seeing the Ice Kingdom, and their cold-hearted Queen."

00000000000000

 **We see a cyan colored Kingdom. The entire kingdom was made out of ice. The Castle, buildings, even the ground that their touching is made of ice. There are days of when it is calm and serene, and then there are times when there are huge blizzards that can have up to 10 inches thick of snow. The Ice Type Pokemon that reside here live a mostly peaceful life… .well, mostly the border of the Ice and Water Kingdoms, there currently lies a battle going on. The Ice Type Pokemon are trying to freeze more water for territory, while the Water Type Pokemon are fighting them and are trying to melt the ice back to water with Scald. On the edge of the Ice and Dark Kingdoms, the ice melted into the Dark Sea and their lies things that no one wishes to enter. This Kingdom is surrounded in either dark waters, or waters from the Water Kingdom, making it one giant island, made completely out of ice.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Ice Kingdom is no doubt the coldest Kingdom of Poketopia. The entire Kingdom is made out of ice. The Castle, buildings, and ground are all covered in ice._

 _There are snow storms that occasionally cover the ice with snow. It has it's good days with it being barely any snow and just enjoying the scenery. And then it has it's bad days when there are blizzards that cover the ground with snow up to ten inches. No one wants to be outside when that happens._

 _The Ice Type Pokemon has lived a mostly calm life. The Ice Kingdom had the most beautiful sights. With it's beautiful horizon and it's alluring Castle. It looked liked a beautiful place to live._

 _Of course, it wasn't always like this. The Ice Kingdom is currently engaged in war with the Water Kingdom. The Water King has asked time and time again to melt the ice that's spreading to his Kingdom, but every time, the Queen has ignored those requests. So it came to the point where the Water King took matters into his own hands decided to melt the ice himself. When that happened the Queen had declared it invading her territory and declared war on the Water Kingdom. A battle is currently taking place right now over the edge between the Ice and Water Kingdoms._

 _The Ice Army is brutal, led by a general that rivals war strategies with the Water King himself. They two Kingdoms have neither gained, nor lost ground because of the Water King and the Ice General's strategies. The Ice General is also one of the Ice Advisors of the Ice Queen, known by the name of General Nappy._

 _With all of the Ice that makes up the buildings, there lies the Ice Castle. It is cyan colored with the entire building made out of ice. On the outside, it is an amazing sight to see. It captivates anyone who looks at how it reflects the sunlight to make it shine. But on the inside, lies the cold-hearted Queen herself, in which everyone fears._

 _End of Solomon:_

00000000000000

Inside the cyan colored walls, two Pokemon were conversing with each other as they head towards the big doors.

"I hope that your news won't anger her too much. She gets… destructive when she's mad." The first Pokemon said, worryingly.

"Oh relax, she won't harm us. We are the Advisors, she can't hurt is even if she wanted to." The second Pokemon drawled.

"Why are you always so calm about these thing? You know what type of Queen she is." The first Pokemon said.

"Because I know these types of things. She may be scary to most, but if you know what you're doing, then you should be fine." The second Pokemon replied.

"Well, if anything, she'll still be very upset with the news that I'll give her." The first Pokemon said.

"I'm not going to argue you on that, things may get heated." The second Pokemon drawled.

The two stop as they reach the big doors to the throne room. The first Pokemon is a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. She wears a red band around her waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Her body lacks feet and it floats in the air. Her arms are connected to the sides of her head, and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has dappled, light blue coloration. Her hands consist of three small fingers. Her head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Her head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. She also has a mouth below this "mask".

She is a Froslass, and she has a cyan colored robe, with the Ice symbol on it, indicating that she is the Ice Advisor.

The second Pokemon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. He has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. He has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on his back, and the tip of his tail and feet are the same shade of blue. He appears to be wearing a teal tuque on his head and he has two teal dangles, one on each side of his head.

He is a Glaceon, and he also has a cyan robe, with the Ice symbol on it, indicating that he is also the Ice Advisor. He looks very tired as he is occasionally yawning and just slowly walks to wherever he goes. He also has general stripes on his robe and has a general hat on.

The two open the big doors to the throne room. The throne room was cyan colored, as the floor and walls were made of ice. There was also snow falling from the ceiling, with no clue on how that's even possible. There were ice sculptures of the previous rulers all around. The Throne was cyan colored as there were also windows that showed the entire Ice Kingdom. The Ice Queen was in the throne room, sculpting another ice sculpture of a previous ruler with her claws.

She is a bipedal, weasel-like Pokémon with a pale gray body and several feathery areas. She has a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers, and a single, thinner feather on each ear. She has two tail feathers and three claws on each paw. There is a yellow, oval marking in the center of her forehead. She had three eyelashes above her eyes, and four fangs protrude from her upper jaw.

She is a Weavile, and she had cyan colored eyes, instead of the normal red. She was also wearing a cyan colored dress, just small enough so that she wouldn't trip herself over it. She was also wearing a cyan colored cape, with the Ice symbol on it. Her name is Daenerys, and she is the Ice Queen of the Ice Kingdom.

She looked at the two and smirked. "Ah, if it isn't my Advisors, Johanne and Nappy, what news have you got for me?"

Johanne was nervous, but she cleared her throat to answer. "Well my queen, about the current battle that's taking place,"  
"Yes? Go on." Daenerys requested. "Well, we haven't be winning as you wanted. In fact, we've been on a stalemate for four days now. We haven't gained any ground since we started the battle."  
Daenerys looked at Johanne for a while, she then looked mad as she yelled and made an ice boulder from thin air to throw at through a window. "Dammit! That fucking penguin is the bane of my existence! I can't stand him! How the hell is he making a stalemate for FOUR DAYS STRAIGHT?!"

After her angry rant, she gave a hefty sigh. "General Nappy, please tell me that you have good news." Nappy yawned. "Don't worry my queen. I have a strategy that will take care of this situation. You have my word as General."

Daenerys sighed with relief. "Well, that's good." She looked out at the newly busted window and smirked. "Look at this, I can see it now. That Water Kingdom will be mine. And that stupid penguin will rue the day that he ever crossed with me."

"Excuse me, but may I ask a question?" Johanne asked. "Sure Johanne, go ahead." "Well, why do you want the Water Kingdom in the first place? Why start all of this?"  
"I'm glad you asked Johanne. You see, I've been purposefully having my ice spread to his Kingdom, and have been refusing to stop the ice. The truth, is that I actually WANTED to go to war with him. And why you ask? Because I want power, and the only way to get that is with more control. I want the Water Kingdom under my grasp, so that I can rule it with an iron fist. Just like I have with this one. And the only way I can do that, is by taking out the Water King and his forces. I will have it, I promise you." Daenerys vowed, clenching her paw in a fist.

"So if you want more territory, then why not try going after the Dark Waters?" Johanne asked. Daenerys gave Johanne a look. "Are you crazy? The Dark Waters is not a place to invade, and that is the Dark Kingdom you're talking about. Sure, they just crowned a new Dark Ruler, but if we piss him off, he could send the Dark Army at us, and that's a thing that we DON'T want."

"I understand, sorry for asking." Johanne apologized. Nappy looked at Johanne and cleared his throat. "There's actually another reason why we're here." "Yes? And what's that?" Daenerys asked.

"Today is Summit day, we need to go to the Citadel." Nappy replied. Daenerys smirked. "Excellent, the perfect opportunity to see the new Rulers. Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go."  
"Should we tell the other subjects that you're leaving?" Johann asked. "No, if they know that I'm gone, then they'll either celebrate or conspire a plan against me. It's good to have them thinking that I'm still here. Now let's go."

With that, Daenerys and the two Advisors left the Castle and into a cyan carriage, they then left to head out to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Daenerys is the Ice Queen of the Ice Kingdom. She is no pun intended, cold-hearted as the only thing that she cares about is power. She is the type of Ruler that had her powers passed down from generation to generation._

 _She has ruled her Kingdom with an iron fist as she had made sure that no one would resist her rule, by any means necessary._

 _She is currently having war with the Water Kingdom, to have more territory so she can become even more powerful._

 _She has no other Rulers to respect her much, only fear her. She only has one mutual relationship with Ivy, and that is because Ivy is having war with the Water Kingdom as well._

 _In order to combat MacArthur's war tactics, she had General Nappy to be one of her Royal Advisors. Nappy truly is a force to be reckon with as he has pushed back MacArthur's strategies and deals them right back._

 _She also had the Ice Army. They are very ruthless. They may be living under a mostly peaceful and serene Kingdom, but the Ice Army has one rule. "Leave no survivors"._

 _With power of the Ice Army and the skilled mind of General Nappy, Queen Daenerys feels very confident that she will get the kind of power that she oh so desires._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

0000000000000

Queen Daenerys her Advisors had just arrived at the Summit house. She looks at the building and smirks. "Come on, let's go make ourselves an entrance."  
They enter the building and see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret looks at them and looks afraid. "Hello there Daenerys."  
Daenerys smirked, knowing that the Lilligant is afraid of her. "Hello there Margaret, may we enter the Summit?" "Yes, of course. Just let me tell the Chancellor that you're here." Margaret said, before she hurried and left to the Oval room.

"Don't you think that was too much?" Johanne asked. "Too much? Please, that was just the right enough fear I needed." Daenerys replied.

After a short while, Margaret came back and gestured them to the Oval room. Once the entered, they saw everyone there. Roxanne didn't say anything this time. Neither did anyone else.  
"Well, hello to you all too." Daenerys said, smirking. "Well, if it isn't the Ice bitch herself." MacArthur commented. Daenerys scowled. "Shut it, penguin." "You first, weasel." MacArthur countered. Daenerys took a seat by Soul, but he slowly scooted a little farther away for safety.

Nappy and Johanne went to the wall with the other Advisors and went near Inferno, Dorris, Chronos, and Elliott.

Dorris growled. "What the hell are you doing here, Nappy?" Nappy yawned. "Well, this IS a Summit, and I AM an Advisor, so I guess I have no choice but to be here, do I?"

Dorris growled. "You shut your trap. You're lucky that this is a peaceful place. Otherwise, I would've pounded you all the way to space."

"Please, like you would ever have the guts to do that. You're just a spineless servant. Serving, a foolish King." Nappy mocked. Dorris growled and was about to attack Nappy, but Inferno stopped him and said that it wasn't worth it.

"Must you always provoke a fight?" Johanne asked. Nappy shrugged. "It's either sleeping, or amusing myself. And this is one of the ways that I amuse myself."

"So Daenerys, how's your Kingdom going along?" Caesar asked, he felt safe to ask the question. He is the Fire King after all.

"It's going well. Not as peaceful as your Kingdom, but it's going well." Daenerys responded.

Maverick got his coin and flipped it up in the air for it to reveal heads. "Damn, looks like I'm staying." Maverick muttered.

Daenerys looked at Ivy and smirked. "Ivy." Ivy nodded to her. "Daenerys." Gregory looked at the two back and forth. "Thank Arceus I don't have war with anyone." He then looked at Olivia. "Well, possibly not yet anyways."

Suddenly, Margaret entered the Oval room. "Chancellor Jaba, the Ghost Queen is here." "Excellent, bring her in." Jaba requested. "Of course Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval room.

"Ugh, she's coming?" Daenerys groaned. "That Queen knows nothing about being serious about anything." "Maybe, but she knows how to have a good time, that's for sure" Caesar complimented.

"I'll agree with you on that, she knows how to have fun. Her parties are how you say ecstatic." Gregory added. "Yeah, I like her." Roxanne said, smiling. "Whatever, all I'm saying is that she isn't the most serious Ruler of the bunch." Daenerys said.

Moments later, the Ghost Queen and her Advisor entered the Oval room, and everyone turned around and looked at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and yawns.. "Well, I bet that one was a little more intense for you. Not every Ruler is as kind as Roxanne or Caesar, there are also some Rulers who only want power. Well, we got to see the Ice Kingdom and Daenerys, their cold-hearted queen. For next time, we shall see the Ghost Kingdom, and their playful Ghost Queen. But right now though, I need some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all the candles goes out, then eventually, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, did ya like that one or what?!**

 **Daenerys seems ta only want power! I wonder how that will turn out for her in the end?!**

 **But next time, we shall see the Ghost Kingdom, and their playful Ghost Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Daenerys: Review for us. *Makes an icicle spear out of thin air* Or you'll pay with your lives.**

 **Johanne: Review for us please. How about you Nappy... Nappy?**

 **Nappy: *Nappy is currently sleeping, snoring away***

 **Johanne: *She shakes here head* Well, I'll assume that he would say to review too.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Ghost Kingdom

**Hello there laddies, it's me, and that means it's time for another chapter of this story!**

 **This time, we're going ta see the Ghost Kingdom, and their playful Queen!**

 **So don't let me keep ya here forever and let's start watching this episode, shall we?!**

Chapter 17: The Ghost Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waves were as frantic as before and the storm was brewing as hard as usual.

All the lights were on in the tower and Solomon was in the library, reading a book. The library seemed more eerie than before, but Solomon still looked at us with a kind smile. "Hello there, and welcome back to the tower. With you here, we can continue with the story."  
He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now, this time, we are going to see the Ghost Kingdom, and their playful Queen."

00000000000000

 **We see a dark-purple Kingdom. It had no lights as it also had an eerie atmosphere. There are cackles and maniacal laughter heard everywhere. The entire Kingdom seemed like it was always night as there were many Ghost Type Pokemon, roaming the streets. They were floating all over the place, doing whatever they please with no worry of nothing. The entire Kingdom always seems like it's abandoned when really there are also Ghost Type Pokemon having constant parties. It seems like it's the Kingdom of Thrill for the Ghost Type Pokemon.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon Speaking:_

 _The Ghost Kingdom sure is an interesting place to live in. It has constant parties as the Ghost Type Pokemon that resides there only know two things, throw pranks at others, and have fun._

 _They cause many pranks to one another all the time as they have constant parties. There isn't much seriousness in the Ghost Kingdom._

 _Even in the Ashen War, they weren't involved much in it. Just support for the other Kingdoms really. Because of this the inhabitants and their Queen has been mostly laid back about that kind of stuff and just did whatever._

 _The buildings and towns look empty to most. But to the Ghost Type Pokemon, there are always parties in every building. There is hardly a time to relax. They can literally party until they're dead, because they're already dead._

 _At the center of all this, lies the Ghost castle. It is dark-purple colored as there is a strange fog surrounding it, like the fery embodiment of fear._

 _But this castle is entirely different from that. This is where the most parties are held, everyone always have fun in the Ghost castle. And inside this Ghost castle, lies the Ghost Queen herself._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

The walls were dark-purple, as a Pokemon was floating towards the big doors. He is a primarily black Pokémon somewhat resembling a cyclops. His cylindrical head is light gray with a single eye that has a yellow iris and a red pupil. There is a yellow band near the top of his head, and a short, yellow antenna with a disc-shaped tip extends from on top. Six flat projections extend from the base of his neck and surround its head, resembling an upturned collar. He has well-developed arms with two yellow bands near his wrists and large, gray hands. On the front of his torso are two almond-shaped marking, and on his back are two circular markings. Both sets of markings resemble eyes. A yellow band encircles his body, zigzagging along the front and forming a long curve around the back. He has a wispy tail in place of feet.

He is a Dusknoir, and he had a dark-purple robe on, with the Ghost symbol on it, indicating that he is the Ghost Advisor.

He was floating to the big doors and stopped when he heard something. He heard the Queen, singing some song. He rolled his eye and groaned. "Great, the Queen's singing again. What a drag."

He opened the doors to reveal the throne room. It was dark-purple, with party favors all over the room. The room looked like it had a lot of parties held here, with it being mostly cleaned up. There were also portraits on the walls of the Queen, doing crazy stunts and pranks to the other Rulers. The Throne was dark-purple, as there were also windows that shows the entire Ghost Kingdom.

Out of all this, was the Ghost Queen, singing her song and dancing in the room. She is a dark gray, doll-like Pokémon. She has three short spikes on her head and a long zigzagging ribbon trailing off the back of her head. A zipper acts as her mouth. Her long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, while her legs are short and stubby. She has a yellow, brush-like tail.

She is a Banette, and she had this dark-purple dress on. Though, it looked worn down, probably with all the stuff that she's been pulling. She also had dark-purple eyes, a darker shade than her normal ones. She had a small dark-purple tiara and she also had a dark-purple robe on, with the Ghost symbol on it.

Her name is Charlotte, and she is Queen of the Ghost Kingdom. She was happily singing her song and dancing in the throne room.

00000000000000

 **Warning: I don't own this song in any way, shape, or form.**

00000000000000

Charlotte: "I dance around this empty house"

Charlotte: "Tear us down"

Charlotte: "Throw you out"

Charlotte: "Screaming down the halls"

Charlotte: "Spinning all around and now we fall"

Charlotte: "Pictures framing up the past"

Charlotte: "Your taunting smirk behind the glass"

Charlotte: "This museum full of ash"

Charlotte: "Once a tickle"

Charlotte: "Now a rash"

Charlotte: "This used to be a fun house"

Charlotte: "But now it's full of evil clowns"

Charlotte: "It's time to start the countdown"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down"

Charlotte: "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun"

Charlotte: "Echoes knocking on locked doors"

Charlotte: "All the laughter from above"

Charlotte: "I'd rather live out on the street"

Charlotte: "Than in this haunted memory"

Charlotte: "I've called the movers"

Charlotte: "Called the maids"

Charlotte: "We'll try to exorcise this place"

Charlotte: "Drag my mattress to the yard"

Charlotte: "Crumble tumble house of cards"

Charlotte: "This used to be a fun house"

Charlotte: "But now it's full of evil clowns"

Charlotte: "It's time to start the countdown"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down"

Charlotte: "This used to be a fun house"

Charlotte: "But now it's full of evil clowns"

Charlotte: "It's time to start the countdown"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down"

Charlotte: "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun"

Charlotte: "Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door"

Charlotte: "My key don't fit my lock no more"

Charlotte: "I'll change the drapes"

Charlotte: "I'll break the plates"

Charlotte: "I'll find a new place"

Charlotte: "Burn this fucker down"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "Do do do do do da da da da"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do "

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "Do do do do dodo do"

Charlotte: "This used to be a fun house"

Charlotte: "But now it's full of evil clowns"

Charlotte: "It's time to start the countdown"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down"

Charlotte: "This used to be a fun house"

Charlotte: "But now it's full of evil clowns"

Charlotte: "It's time to start the countdown"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down"

Charlotte: "I'm gonna burn it down"

She had an amazing singing voice as she was singing her song, but her dancing was horrible. You couldn't tell if she was dancing, or just flying her body at random places.

As the Dusknoir watched her sing and dance, he rolled his eyes. "Charlotte." He said in a very monotone and bored voice. "Charlotte... CHARLOTTE!"

She stopped singing and accidentally crashed into a wall. She got up and shook her head. "I'm okay, I'm alive… oh wait, I'm not alive." She chuckled at her own joke.

The dusknoir rolled his eye again. "Ha ha, very funny my queen.". Charlotte then notices the Dusknoir. "Oh, hey there Victor, watcha want?"

"I came to tell you my queen that today is Summit day." Victor replied. "We should head out to the Citadel at once."

She shouted yes as she fist bumped the air. "It's Summit day!" Victor arched his brow at her. "Is there a reason that you particularly like this Summit day?"

"Victor, let me tell you what I've been thinking recently." Charlotte said. "You see, I've been having a blast as my time as Queen. Doing these crazy stunts, pranks, extreme challenges. Living the life. But recently, I've been wanting something more. Victor, I want a man. You know, a boyfriend."

Victor just stares at you. "Exactly when did you get this, "idea" from in the first place?" "Oh you know, I just feel lonely sometimes after I do these things. Everyone should have someone right?"

Victor just rolled his eye. "Whatever, but I don't think anyone will like your dancing skills. They suck ass." "What?! They most certainly do not!" Charlotte argued.

"My queen, every time you sing, you put at least three holes in the walls with your 'dancing skills'." Victor argued.

Charlotte looked around and she did have three new holes in the walls, including the one that she just made.

She nervously laughed. "Oh, I guess i do. But they're still good!" "Whatever you say my queen. Now can we please go?" Victor asked.

"Hold on, let me tell the others first" Charlotte said as she goes to the window. She calls the others and all the other Ghost Type Pokemon arrive to the castle.

"Sup everyone, your Queen speaking! I know that you all are partying hard as usual, so let me be quick about it! I'm going to the Citadel, it's Summit day! So while I'm gone, make sure you all party extra hard for your Queen, okay?!"  
Everyone cheers loudly for their Queen as Charlotte chuckles. "Alright Victor! Let's go!" With that, the two leave the castle and enter their dark-purple carriage and head off to the Citadel for the Summit.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Charlotte is the Queen of the Ghost Kingdom. She is the most lively of the other Rulers, always throwing parties and doing crazy stunts._

 _Some of those include being dropped off by Flying Type Pokemon as a way of skydiving. She has literally swam with Sharpedos. And she also fought a Dragon Type once._

 _She has done all those things and many more as the Ghost Queen. But recently, she has this feeling of wanting more than all of that. Wanting someone special in her life._

 _She has a beautiful singing voice as she sings all the time. The only bad thing is that she is horrible at dancing. She never wants to get practiced by someone as her dancing makes her smash into many things and smash into lots of walls. But she still calls her dancing "fabulous"._

 _She is the party goer and laid back Queen of the other Rulers, as most like her and her personality. While some should say that she should be more serious, she feels like she doesn't need to be. After all, she is a Ghost Type, meaning that she's already dead, so what can happen that's worst than death?_

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

The two leave the carriage as Charlotte looks at the Summit House. "Hello there Summit House, looking the same as usual are we?" Charlotte said. "Doesn't change does it?" Victor asks. "Nope, guess not, well, let's go." She said.

The two enter the building as they see a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret looks at the two and bows. "Hello there Ghost Queen, how are you doing?"  
"Same as usual, feeling awesome!" Charlotte shouted as Victor just rolled his eye. "Well that's great. Let me go tell the Chancellor of your arrival." Margaret said, before she left to the Oval room.

"I wonder if all the Rulers are there yet?" Charlotte asked. "Maybe, we'll just have to enter and see, won't we?" Victor asked back. "I suppose so."

Margaret comes back and gestures them to the Oval room. They enter and see everyone there.

"Charlotte!" How's my favorite party girl?!" Alphonse asked excitedly. "You know me, partying as hard as ever!" Charlotte shouted back. She sees Daenerys and waves. Daenerys just rolls her eyes and slowly waves back.

"Hey there Charlotte, I take it you're throwing another party after today?" Roxanne asked hopefully. Charlotte chuckled. "You know it."

She took a seat next to Olympia as Victor went to the wall with the other Advisors. He went next to the other ten.

"So, how's your Ruler?" Steven asked. "Her? She's a handful, that's for sure." "Wanna bet mine is more of a handful than yours?" Raidne wages. "Mine signs almost every damn time, yours?" "Mine makes a coin flip for every decision he makes, you?"

"She dances, REALLY bad. So bad that she bust holes in the walls every time she does. There are only two words to describe it sometimes, and I can't do it because I'm a Ghost Type."  
"And what's that?" Steven asks, afraid to know the answer. "Kill myself." Victor simply said.

"Hey Olympia, mind if you do something for me?" Charlotte asked. Olympia arches her brow at her. "Depends, what is it?" "I want you to take me so high, that when I fall and crash, I want my body to be shattered in pieces. You think you can do that?" She asked. Olympia chuckles. "Sure, whatever you want."

Just then, Margaret enters the Oval room. "The Fairy Queen is here, Chancellor." "Good, bring her in." Jaba requested. "Of course, Chancellor." Margaret says, before she leaves the Oval room.

"The Fairy Queen? So soon? I hope she'll be alright with doing a Summit." Roxanne said, worryingly. "Why? What's wrong?" Ghidorah asked. "It's her first Summit day, because of you know." Olivia replies.

Ghidorah was still confused until Olympia whispered something in his ear. He immediately caught on. "Oh, that."

"Damn shame what happened that day. I don't think I would handled it so well either." Maverick admitted. "Zzzzz It's something that we all have to get used to. Zzzzz No matter if we like it, Zzzzz Or not." Juvia said.

Just then, the Fairy Queen and her Advisor arrived. And everyone turned around to look at them.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book with Psychic. "Now that, was something else. We got to see this time the Ghost Kingdom and their Queen Charlotte. The next time, we'll be seeing the Fairy Kingdom, and their serene Queen. But that's for another time. Right now, I should get some sleep. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, did ya all like that one laddies?!**

 **Charlotte sure seems ta be full of energy, doesn't she?! And she's seems ta be a really great singer too!**

 **But next time, we're going ta see the Fairy Kingdom, and their serene Queen!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Victor: Review everyone. *He turns to see Charlotte singing again.* Charlotte…. Charlotte… CHARLOTTE!**

 **Charlotte: *She stops singing and notices where she's at.* Oh, yeah. Review everyone!**


	19. Chapter 18: The Fairy Kingdom

**Hello there laddies! Roran is back, and he is ready ta give ta ya another exciting chapter of the story!**

 **This time, we'll be seeing the Fairy Kingdom, and their serene Fairy Queen!**

 **But enough of that, let's get on with the show, shall we?!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 18: The Fairy Kingdom

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waves are as frantic as usual and the storms are brewing as crazy as before. All the lights were on in the tower and we see Solomon, reading a book about Magic.

He looked at us and smiled, warmly. "Ah, welcome back. It seems it's time for another part of the story now that you're here."

He puts the book away with Psychic and gets the same one from before. "Now, this time, we'll be talking about the Fairy Kingdom, and their serene Queen."

00000000000000

 **We see a pink Kingdom, with many Fairy Type Pokemon running about. There were meadows, full of flowers everywhere as many Fairy Type Pokemon were traveling throw them. There were many markets and many other ears of business here, including ones of Fashion. There is also parts of the Kingdom that seems to be under reconstruction after some damage. It seems mostly busy and peaceful as you see not one Fairy Type Pokemon sitting still. The Kingdom seems to be also encased in a heavenly light, making the Kingdom brighter than any other Kingdom.**

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _The Fairy Kingdom is the most serene Kingdom in all of Poketopia. All the Fairy Type Pokemon live out their lives to the fullest. There are many meadows that come from all over the Kingdom. With the many meadows, there are just as many buildings. Ones with markets for food and other items, one of those includes Fashion, the main business in the Fairy Kingdom._

 _Here are other spots that are in reconstruction. The reason for that is a sad tale to tell. You see, during the Ashen War, the Dark Kingdom saw the Fairy Kingdom as their biggest threat. So in order to snuff them out, the King sent his entire Dark Army to wipe out other Fairy Kingdom. Because of this, the Fairy Kingdom was hit the hardest. Their Kingdom almost lies in ruin, many Fairy Type Pokemon also perished, one of those sadly, was the Previous Fairy Queen. If it wasn't for the Psychic Kingdom to save them, the Fairy Kingdom and the Fairy Type Pokemon, would've been wiped out from the face of Poketopia. This was the last assault the Dark Kingdom made, before their army and King were wiped out in the last battle of the Ashen War._

 _They received their new Queen after that and she has helped with the reconstruction of the Fairy Kingdom. She is the daughter of the last Queen and was given the royal powers before she died._

 _The Fairy Kingdom is also the brightest Kingdom in all of Poketopia. The Fairy magic makes it so the sun shines bright and never leaves the Fairy Kingdom. Because the Kingdom is practically always day, the Fairy Type Pokemon have adjusted and ways to sleep in this sleepless Kingdom._

 _At the center of all of this is the Fairy Castle. It is pink colored and it is also in the process of reconstruction. This building was hit the hardest, this is where the reconstruction process is mainly focused on. Other them the reconstruction, it looks very beautiful among the Fairy Kingdom. And inside this Fairy Castle, lies the Fairy Queen herself._

 _End of Solomon: speaking_

00000000000000

In the pink halls of the Fairy Castle, a Pokemon was walking his way towards the big doors. He is a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. His beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of his disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body appears to be visible under the hem of his rag. Occasionally, he will also extend a black appendage from under his rag. The veil itself resembles a Pikachu. The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth.

He is a Mimikyu, and he also has on a small cute police suit on his rag, with Police hat on his head. He also has on a pink robe, with the Fairy symbol on it, indicating that he is the Fairy Advisor.

He slowly travels his way to the big doors and opens them with his black appendage. The throne room was pink colored as most of it was under reconstruction. There were many holes in the walls, as a sign of a big battle took place. Statues and portraits were also destroyed in the process.

The Throne was pink as even that has some damage on it. There is a big hole where the windows should be and it shows the entire Fairy Kingdom. The Fairy Queen was here, looking out at the big hole

She is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of her body is white, but her hair, arms, and the underside of her gown are green. Her hair curls over her face and down the sides of her head. Behind her eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. She has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from her chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on her chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to her sleeve-like arms.

She is a Gardevoir, and she also has a thin pink dress on to make it look like her white body is pink. Her eyes are pink, instead of the normal red, and she has a pink cape, with the Fairy symbol on it. Her name is Diantha, and she is Queen of the Fairy Kingdom.

The Mimikyu saw that she looked out like she was in a trance and shook his head. "This is happening again?" He asked himself. "It's the third time this week now."

He cleared his throat for a moment. " **WAKE THE FUCK UP DIANTHA!"** He screamed in a surprisingly devilish voice.

This snapped Diantha awake and looked at the Mimikyu. "Oh, hey there Bull. Sorry, did I do it again?"

Butll calmed down and started talking in his cute voice. "Yes my queen, it's starting to become concerning. Do you need another talk with Dr. Xavier?"

"No, not today. He already helped much. Plus, some of his tactics are…. Questionable. But he did say to live out the image through fully. I guess I haven't really done that yet." Diantha said, looking out the window again.

"Well, I came to tell you that today is Summit Day. We have to go to the Citadel to meet the other Rulers." "including…. Including the Dark Ruler?" Diantha asked, worryingly.

"Yes, including the Dark Ruler. Diantha, I don't know why you're so worried. There's a new Dark Ruler." Bull assured. "Maybe, but the last three have been evil, who's to say that this one won't be?" Diantha pointed out.

"You're not mad because of that. You're not even mad at the Ruler. You're just still mad at…. Her." Bull said. "I take it Xavier told you about my thoughts? Then yes, it's still about her. And since she's in the Dark Kingdom, I have to be ready when they attack again."

"Diantha, you've been a good Ruler so far. There has been no sign that you should worry. I am chief of police, so I know these things." Bull said, trying to make his Queen feel better.

"I may be a good Ruler, but I'm nothing like her." Diantha said, looking a locket she has on her neck.

Bull sighed and shook his head. "Look, how about this. If you go to the Citadel, then I'll drop the subject. And you and I both know that you want that, don't you?"

Diantha sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Fine, I'll go. Let me tell the others first." She cleared her throat and called all her subjects. Soon enough, all her subjects came to the castle, curious of what their Queen has to say.

"Attention Fairy Kingdom! I will be leaving to the Citadel! Today is Summit Day and I will do my best to represent the Fairy Kingdom! I will not let this Kingdom be harmed again like last time! I will do my best to show the other Rulers who the Fairy Kingdom are! I will protect all of you! That's a promise that I am willing to keep!"

Every cheered and shouted her name as Diantha grew a small smile. She looked at Bull. "Let's go." With that, Diantha and Bull left the Castle into the pink carriage and were now on their way to the Citadel.

00000000000000

 _Solomon speaking:_

 _Diantha is the Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. She was given these powers after her mother, the previous Queen, had perished in the Fairy Kingdom assault. After that, she suffers from the trauma she saw from that event._

 _Her Royal Advisor, Bull Connor, was the Advisor for the previous Queen. He is also the chief of the Mimikyu police. The Mimikyu police enforces all Royal and Citadel laws all over the Fairy Kingdom and the Citadel. They are the last line of defense for the Fairy Kingdom if their army proves to be beaten. He has promised to protect the new Queen like he did with the last before he failed._

 _Because of this, Diantha has trust issues when it comes to the Dark Kingdom. She feels threatened by them and fears that there may be another war with them. That's why she has been doing her best as a Ruler to reconstruct and protect her Kingdom before that may happen._

 _She is very passionate about her Kingdom. That's why she will do anything to protect them, no matter the cost._

 _End of Solomon speaking:_

00000000000000

As the two make it to the Citadel, Diantha replays the events that happened in the Fairy Kingdom assault.

 _Flashback:_

The Fairy Kingdom was going through a terrible assault. The Fairy Army were losing badly to the Dark Army. The Dark Army were comprised of big, tall, black knights. They were covered in armor and they all looked the exact same. It was hard to tell what species they were. They all carried on tall Halberd, and one giant shield. They all move slowly, but they were untouchable as they were killing everyone in sight.

In the middle of this assault, was Diantha, not yet Ruler and scared in the streets. A black knight saw her and started walking towards her. She screamed as she fired a Moonblast at the knight.

The black knight just swatted it away with his shield like nothing and kept on walking. She was running until she met a wall and turned around to see the black knight come to her.

The black knight was about to stab her with his Halberd, until he was stabbed by a Shadow Claw in the chest, breaking through his armor. He groaned as he fell down to the side and Diantha sees Bull.

"Come over here!" Diantha still looked scared, but took his hand black appendage regardless. Bull then sped off, with her in his grip. While she was running with Bull she looked and saw how the Mimikyu Police were repelling the Dark Army. Some knights died to their Shadow claws, while some died by seeing the Mimikyu's true bodies. But some Mimikyu died as well to the black knight's Halberds.

The two eventually made it to the Castle as Bull went to another Mimikyu. "What's the situation?!" Bull asked. The Mimikyu saluted. "Sir! We are losing numbers fast to the Dark Army!" "What else is going on?!" "Sir... She's is coming!"  
Bull just now looked like he was staring Giratina in the face. "Barricade everything! Do you hear me?! **EVERYTHING!** " "Sir yes sir!" The Mimikyu shouted, getting some more forces to do just that.  
"Who's she?!" Diantha asked. "No time! We need to get you to your mother, now!" Bull shouted.

As Bull rushed you to the throne room, you hear doors being destroyed and a lot of screams. You keep going until you eventually meet the throne room. The previous Queen, another Gardevoir. "Diantha!" "Mother!" Diantha shouted, before she gave her mom a hug. "What's going on?! What's happening?!" Diantha asked. "We're being attacked by the Dark Army right now!" Her mom said.

Just then, they heard more destruction and screams, as it was getting closer. "Bull, I want you to get Diantha to a safe place!" The Queen commanded. "But what about you?! I'm supposed to protect you!" But protested.

"This is a direct order from your Queen! Just do it!" She yelled. Bull looked at the Queen, until he reluctantly grabbed Diantha. "We have to go!" Bull shouted. "But what about you mom?!" Diantha asked in worry. The Queen gave her daughter a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, just be safe."  
She looked at her mother, until she was dragged to another room. In that other room, she went back to the door, and made a small creak to see what's going on.

The Queen had her eyes glow as she made a bright light in her left hand and out came her Royal weapon. It was a pink staff, with a ruby on the top. She just stood there, waiting for whatever is coming to her.

The destruction kept on getting closer and closer, until the big doors were destroyed. Out came another knight, but this one was different.

She was wearing smaller armor, as she had a smaller shield, and slightly smaller Halberd. But the Halberd had a bigger blade and bigger spike on it. It was also hard to tell which species she was. She also had armor that fit her gender and had horns on her helmet.

She walked up to the Queen, about twenty feet away from her. The Queen glared at the female knight. "Winchester, also known as Queen Killer. So if you're here, then that means that this was an assassination mission."

"You correct." Winchester said in very broken English. She then raised her Halberd at the Queen. "I kill you, my mission." "I won't let you take me down so easily. I am Queen of the Fairy Kingdom." She pointed out. "I know. But I kill Queens for living." Winchester said.

With that said, the Queen didn't hesitate to fire a powerful Moonblast at Winchester with her staff. But Winchester just slashed the Moonblast in two like it was nothing.

Winchester then sprinted in very high speeds to slash the Queen, but she teleported before she had the chance. The Queen was teleporting from everywhere, firing Moonblasts from all directions.

Winchester cut all of them in two, making sure that she wasn't going to get hit. The Queen then teleported right in front of Winchester and used Hyper Voice. This brought Winchester to the wall, but she escaped anymore of the Hyper Voice.

The Queen then fired a ginormous Moonblast and fired it straight at Winchester. Winchester saw this and ran very far away to jump out of the way just in time. The Moonblast made a giant hole in the wall as it went through the windows, but it missed its intended target.

Winchester then went to the Queen, but she was going to use Hyper Voice again. Before the Queen could pull it off, Winchester throw her shield at her throat and she chocked after that.

This gave Winchester the opportunity as she started slashing the Queen with her Halberd. Diantha gasped at this as she saw her Mother being cut up by this female knight.

Winchester then slashed the Queen again, sending her to the Throne. She dropped her staff as she was covered in many cuts, bleeding everywhere. Winchester slowly walked to her and placed her Halberd at the Queen's throat.

"Any last words?" Winchester asked. "Yeah, you may kill me, but you can never destroy the Fairy Kingdom. We will survive this, with or without their Queen! You can't destroy all of us, we will fight back!" She shouted.

"... That, be arranged." Winchester said, before she went in and for the final slash. "NOOOOOO!" Diantha shouted.

SLASH!

Diantha just stood there and watched as her mother fell down to the ground, motionless. "NOOOOOO!" She shouted, before she left the room, not hearing Bull's orders and went to her mother. She cried as she hugged her body. She then saw the necklace on her neck and placed it as hers, as a way to remember her. She looked up at Winchester. "How could you?! She was my mother!"

"Simple, it be my job." She then raised the Halberd to Diantha. "And you next." But before Winchester could kill Diantha as well, she was slashed by a Shadow Claw from Bull and was sent back.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH DIANTHA! YOU ALREADY TOOK DOWN THE QUEEN, FOR WHICH I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR! BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM HER DAUGHTER AS WELL! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME IN ORDER TO DO THAT!"** Bull shouted in his devilish voice.

Winchester just stood there. "Then I kill you too." But before she moved. The Queen's body emitted a bright light. Her body was slowly turning into a bright white as it all turned into light. She then disappeared with only the Pixie Plate being there.

The Pixie Plate then went to Diantha as it touched her body. She glowed a pink light as the Pixie Plate entered her body. She gained a pink cape, with the Fairy symbol on it, and her eyes turned into pink. She was now the new Queen of the Fairy Kingdom.

Her and Bull looked amazed, but Winchester looked the same. "You Queen now? I'll have two kill then. Lucky day." She said, before she started running towards them.

Just then, they saw a bright light and was blinded by it. "What this?!" Winchester shouted. "You know what we do to party poopers like you? We kick them out of the party." Said a voice. Just then, Winchester was being lifted into the air by Psychic and was thrown out through the same giant hole.

The bright light disappeared as Diantha and Bull saw King Gregory, grinning at them. "Did I miss the party?" Diantha came to him and hugged him. "Thank Arceus you're here! The…. The Queen,"

"I know Diantha, I know." Gregory said, patting her back. "You should look outside, you may like what you see."

She does just that and looks outside. The Psychic Army were tearing through the Dark Army. Using Miracle Eye so that they could use Psychic on them and left them everywhere, while firing powerful Focus Blasts at them.

"RETREAT!" One knight shouted as the rest left. Diantha saw, as Winchester was still alive and left with the rest of the knights.

"It's….. It's over." Diantha said, before she dropped down to cry, heavily. Gregory and Bull comforted her as the Fairy Kingdom laid in ruins, but it was still here as it survived to live another day.

 _End of Flashback:_

00000000000000

Diantha finishes her memory as they arrive at the Summit House. They leave the carriage as she looks up at it. "Here it is, I'm not sure I'm ready Bull." "Don't worry, you are, I'm sure of it." Bull assured as the two entered the Summit House.

The two entered and saw a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret sees them and bows. "Hello Diantha, was your travel here well?" "I think so." Diantha replied.

"I'll go tell the Chancellor that you're here." Margaret said, before she left to the Oval room.

"What do you know of the Dark Ruler?" Diantha asked. "Only that he's a King and that he's a Bisharp. Other than that, nothing." Bull replied. "Well, we'll just have to see what his personality is like." Diantha said.

Later, Margaret left the Oval room and gestured them to enter. They entered the Oval room and saw everyone.

Gregory was the first this time to smile. "Diantha, it's so good to see you. How's it been?" Diantha smiled. "It's great, thank you Gregory."  
Olivia didn't question how Diantha liked Gregory of all Rulers. After all, she knew what Gregory did for the Fairy Kingdom.

Diantha went to sit by Gregory on his right side as Bull went to the wall with the other Advisors. With Nappy, Inferno, and Dorris.

"Captain Bull Connor, of the Mimikyu police. How's that working for you?" Inferno asked. "Just great, thanks for asking." Bull replied.

"Now this just makes no sense to me. How the hell are you and the Mimikyu the police? Wouldn't it make more sense if Granbull were the police? "Dorris asked.

Inferno and Nappy shut up, they knew what was going to happen next. Bull giggled. "Silly Dorris, **I AM THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF FEAR! TEMPT ME AND I WILL SCARE YOU SO MUCH, YOU'LL DIE OUT OF FEAR ITSELF!"**

Dorris looked scared as shit as he just shut up after that. Bull giggled again in his cute voice. Both Inferno and Nappy saw this coming, but they were still slightly afraid of him. No one fucks with a Mimikyu for a good reason.

"So, how's the reconstruction of your Kingdom going? Is it going well?" Roxanne asked. "It's going well, thanks for asking." Diantha said.

She looked at Juvia and Caesar and smiled. "Hello you two, nice to see you." "Zzzzz Same goes to you." Juvia said. "Yeah, great to see you Dianna."

"Yes, greetings aside, we need to get to the main issue." MacArthur said. "And what would that be?" Daenerys asked, glaring at him. MacArthur jus looked at her. "Take a look around, who's left?"

They all looked around and grew silent. There was one chair left, one for the Dark Ruler. "Yes, the Dark Ruler." Gregory said, actually sounding serious for once.

"Does anyone know about this Dark Ruler?" Olivia asked. "Zzzzz Only that he's a King and that He's a Bisharp. Zzzzz No one knows of his personality." Juvia replied.

"Good personality or not, he's still a Dark Ruler. We can't trust them after the last three times." Diantha said.

"Oh come now, I'm sure we can trust this one." Roxanne assured. "Hope, can only get you so far." Soul pointed out.

"Okay, Charlotte, has anything big happen in the Dark Kingdom? You would always tell us if there was." Roxanne asked. "Um, actually no. They didn't do anything big. Nothing like preparing for another war or anything like that." Charlotte replied.

"See, that could mean something." Roxanne said. "Please, they just received a new King three days ago. They can't just grow back an army in just three days, it takes more time." Ivy pointed out.

"I have to side with Roxanne on this." Ghidorah spoke up. "I mean, I'm a new Ruler, so I'd say everyone deserves a chance. We can't just judge them based on the past."

"The kid's right. You gotta stop with that stereotyping and give us new Rulers a chance." Maverick added.

"It's not stereotyping, it's experience. It's like you can't meet a Sharpedo, and expect it NOT to bite your face off." MacArthur said.

"Well I agree with the three, let's give the Dark King a chance." Daenerys joined in. "You're just saying that because he may be an ally to your cause." MacArthur retorted. Daenerys just glared at MacArthur and growled.

The rest of the other Rulers took a side and were now arguing with each other. That was until- "ENOUGH!" Chancellor Jaba shouted. "I am the Chancellor, and I will not have chaos in the Summit House! Especially, not even before the Summit begins!"  
After that, everyone got quiet. But then, Margaret came in with a smile. "The Dark King is here. And I must say, I like this one." Everyone didn't know what she was talking about. Jaba cleared his throat. "Um, okay. Have him here." "Yes Chancellor Jaba." Margaret said, before she left the Oval room.

Everyone was still quiet for a while. "What the hell did she mean by that?" Olympia asked, finally breaking the silence. "That's a good sign, maybe he's good like I hoped." Roxanne said, smiling.

"Or maybe he's just being charismatic. He could still want war for all I know." MacArthur retorted.

"That's not surprising you would say that, coming from the guy who is under two wars at once." Gregory asked, smirking at him. MacArthur gave a look at Gregory, before he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly, the Dark King has finally arrived to the Oval room, and everyone turned around and looked at him.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book and gives a big yawn. "Well, how did you like that one? We got to see the Fairy Kingdom, and their Queen Diantha. But now is the time that I know all of you have been waiting for. Next time, we'll will finally go see the mysterious Dark Kingdom, and their Dark King. But sadly, that will have to wait next time. I need to get rested and get all my energy for this one. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, what did ya think of that one laddies?!**

 **Diantha has a grudge against the Dark Kingdom! Well, who can blame her after all the shit that she went through?!**

 **But now, it's the moment that everyone has been waiting for! The Dark Kingdom and the Dark King will finally be revealed! Don't miss one moment for this one laddies!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Diantha: Please review everyone!**

 **Bull: REVIEW OR I WILL GIVE YOU ALL HEART ATTACKS AND SEND YOU ALL TO HELL! *He then giggles* I'm just kidding….. Or maybe not.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Dark Kingdom

**Hello there laddies! It's me Roran, and it's time for a chapter that all of ya have been waiting for!**

 **It's finally time ta see the Dark Kingdom, and their Dark King!**

 **Don't ya dare leave, because the biggest mystery ever since this whole thing started is about ta be revealed!**

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 19: The Dark Kingdom:

The same island from before can be seen from afar. The waves were going frantic as usual as the storms were doing the same. All the lights were on, but for some reason, it was darker than usual. Solomon was in the library, reading a book.

He then notices us and smiles, kindly. "Hello there, I can tell that you're excited about this one. Well, who am I to stop you?"

He puts the book away with Psychic, and gets the same one from before. "Now, it's finally time to see the Dark Kingdom, and their Dark King."

00000000000000

 **We see a black Kingdom. The night sky seems to show no light. The only light seems to be the house and street lights, which were invented by the Steel King of course. There seems to be Dark Type Pokemon, just roaming the streets or having business with other Pokemon. We see a giant field, that looks like it's for training soldiers. There is a black Castle, that looks like where the Ruler should be at, when there is one.**

00000000000000

 _Three days before Summit Day:_

There is a black house, that isn't too small, or too big, just the right size. Inside, there seems to be a kitchen, a living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms, with one being bigger than the other.

Inside the bigger room, here was a Pokemon that just woke up from his nap. He looked out the window and sighed.

 _1st POV:_

"Another day…. Wasted." I said as I yawned. I am a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. I have a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. My face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of my yellow-and-black face, although my triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, my red shoulders project slightly over my arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet my black torso. I have white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling my torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. My thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of my feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel warboots or possibly leggings. Yes, I am a Bisharp.

My name is Kaiser, and I'm just a common Pokemon, with no special qualities I would say. And the Dark Kingdom is my home. A shitty home right now, but a home nonetheless.

You see, we just went through a great war, the Ashen War is what they call it. Biggest war we've ever had in Poketopia history.

And we are all grieving right now. Why you ask? Because the entire Dark Army has been wiped out by the Fire King, and they all had families.

Mothers, Fathers, Brothers and Sisters, they all lost someone in the Ashen War. Us two have also lost some loved ones as well. Who's the second you may ask?

"Brother! Come on! I don't want to be late for the big day!" A small girlsh voice shouted. "I'll be there in a minute Lily!" I shouted back.

That, would be my sister Lily. And we both lost some loved ones, our parents. We were grieving just like the rest. But I was able to lift myself out of it, and lift my sister out of it as well. I want to live my life, not waste it like the rest are. That's why I said that today was another wasted day, because everyone isn't moving on with their lives.

I finally leave the room to see Lily at the living room. She is a small, bipedal Pokémon. She has a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front. Her face is grey with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protrude from her black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. Her red arms that end with knife-like blades instead of hands. Her legs are red with two-toed feet. She is Pawniard.

"Are you ready brother?" She asked. "Yes Lily, let's go." I said, as I take her knife hand and walk with her out of the house.

I should tell you more about the Kingdom should I? Well, before Ashen Day, we had the most powerful Army in all of Poketopia. Our Army was the only ones who had armor like knights. Don't ask me why, I don't even know that one.

You would think that our economy would be in shambles after the war right? Well, we're actually the second richest Kingdom of all of Poketopia. How? We own the banks. I know, it's ironic to think that you should trust a Dark Type Pokemon with money, but it's true, we regulate all the money for Poketopia, making our economy flourish.

Well, other then that, we don't have much exactly. Oh, other than the fact that it's always night here. The sun never comes here, so we're always living this endless night. Thanks to the Steel King, we're able to see in the streets by these street lights. But if anyone leaves the Kingdom, they may actually be blinded by the sunlight, and I wouldn't blame them really.

So on the outside, you would think that we're fine, but we're grieving over the loss of our loved ones and our King. We're pretty much not living under a good time right now.

Oh, speaking of Rulers, today is the day that the Dread Plate finally chooses a new Ruler. We're going to the Castle right now to see who it will be. But to be honest, I don't care anymore. They're all just the same. The past three Rulers just wanted power and caused trouble to everyone. Why even care anymore if the next one will do just the same?

If I was a Ruler, I would make this Kingdom a better place to live. Not one for war, but for defense and to have this Kingdom live in peace. But that is just a broken pipe , anyone can become the next Ruler, but the odds of that happening are more than winning the lottery.

We make it to the entrance of the Castle and everyone else is here, not surprising because they want to know who their next Ruler is, or if they become one themselves. We were lucky to make it pretty early because more came to form a huge crowd. Out came the Castle was a very old Umbreon, with the Dark Advisor robe on. He looks like he's going to retire soon, but floating beside him was the Dread Plate.

"Hello everyone." He said in an old voice, obviously. "My name is Gaster, and I am the Royal Advisor. And this here is the Dread Plate." The crowd cheered by Gaster's words. To be honest, I don't know if they were cheering for him, or the Dread Plate.

"Now we all know what today is, today is the day the Dread Plate chooses our next Dark Ruler." The crowd cheered after that.

"Now, it doesn't matter if you're special or not. The Dread Plate chooses the Pokemon who it believes to be best for the Kingdom. Now, let us have it choose our next Ruler." The crowd cheered louder, but I just rolled my eyes, there's no point in cheering after what happened the other three times.

The Dread Plate glowed it's black aura as it started traveling to the crowd. I just stood there and watched as the Dread Plate was choosing which one will be the new Dark Ruler.

As I saw the Dread Plate float around the crowd, I realized something. The Dread Plate, was coming towards me. I shook my head, that can't be true. It's probably choosing someone near me. There's no way that I would be chosen of all Pokemon.

But as I keep looking at the Plate, the more and more it comes closer to my direction. I shook my head again, it's probably choosing someone that's REALLY close to me. I keep looking at the Plate and something happens. It stops…. Right in front of me. Everyone gasps as they all look at me. I look to my left, no one. I look to my right, no one was close enough. I then look at the Dread Plate in disbelief. "I… It's me? I'm the new Dark Ruler?" I asked myself.

It showed it's black aura as it urges me to touch it. I do just that and it glowed immensely. The Dread Plate gets absorbed into my body as I felt it's immense power. My body started feeling it's power, as it gives all of it to me. My eyes turn into a black color as I also gain a black cape, with the Dark symbol on i.t I look at myself and now realize something. This isn't a dream, or just me seeing things, I have now become the new King of the Dark Kingdom.

 _End of 1st POV:_

00000000000000

Kaiser and Gaster were walking inside the Castle walls. He had Lily be taken home before he went anywhere else so she could be safe while he's gone. "Congratulations Kaiser, you just became the new Dark King, how does it feel?" Gaster asked. "It feels, strange. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I was given the position. I'm just surprised that that I all Pokemon gave me the position." Kaiser admitted.

"I see what you mean, but that is a normal reaction. No one really expects them to be the next Ruler, unless it's passed down to them." Gaster said.

"But why me? I'm pretty sure I'm not the strongest, or the faster, or even smartest. I'm just a normal Pokemon. Why would the Dread Plate choose me?" Kaiser asked.

"Kaiser, it doesn't matter if you're not the strongest, fastest, or smartest. The Dread Plate just chooses who it believes to be best for it's Kingdom. It doesn't just choose randomly now" Gaster replied.

"Well, if it does work like, then it would make on why it chose the last three Rulers." Kaiser joked. Gaster chuckled. "I guess it would make a little sense."

The two wake it to the big doors and open them. They were now in the throne room as there were empty black knights on the walls of the room. The room was black as it also had swords and many other weapons on the wall as well. There were statues of the previous three Rulers as well as a old map of Poketopia. There was a black Throne room as well as windows that shows the entire Dark Kingdom.

"Wow, I never seen the Throne room before. It's intense, that's for sure." Kaiser commented. "Well, the previous three Rulers wanted to go big, so this room is the result of that." Gaster replied.

"Alright, now that you're King, you're going to have to know how to rule this place." Gaster said. "Makes sense." "But sadly, I'm not the one who's going to do that. You can consider me retired today. Assigning you as King was my last job." Gaster said. " _I kind of figured"_ Kaiser thought to himself. "So who is going to be the my Advisor then?"

Suddenly, they heard a crash through a nearby window. "That would be him." Gaster replied. "Arceus dammit. I knew I went through the wrong window. Whelp, there goes my dramatic entrance." Said a Pokemon behind the big doors.

Soon after, that Pokemon opened the big doors and revealed himself. He is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. He has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. He also has some red rimming his eyes and mouth. He has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down his length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. He has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which his arms extend. His upper arms are thin, whereas his lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and he has red claws on his hands and feet. His eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

He is a Zoroark, and he has a Black robe on, with the Dark symbol on it, indicating that he is the Dark Advisor. He grins at them. "Hello there, the name's Roran, and it's a pleasure to meet you, oh great King.

Kaiser gives Gaster a look. "This will be my Dark Advisor?" Gaster chuckles. "Yes, he may not look much, but he's the most qualified for the job."

"Oh yes, I'm much qualified for the job. I have talents that can prove most useful for you oh great King." Roran bragged.

"Alright then." Kaiser said, before giving Gaster a look that said "Are you serious?" Gaster chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you two to it." "Where will you be going?" Roran asked. "I don't know. I think I'll head to the Citadel first. I bet I can con a market owner to pay Dark Tokens, that will make my day." He said, before chuckling to himself and leaving the throne room.  
"Well my great King, it's time for me to help you rule the Kingdom. Doesn't that sound fun?!" Roran asked. "Yes, tell me, is there a library here?" Kaiser asked.

"But of course, just downstairs is a giant library, why?" "Well, I need to learn everything I can, in order to help rule my Kingdom the most effectively." Kaiser responded, walking towards the window and looking at the Kingdom.

"Really? And what will you be doing after that?" Roran sked. "After I have read everything I can, I'll train my Royal abilities to become stronger, I'll want your help to also see with what's left with the Dark Army, so that I can help rebuild it. I want to do my best to rebuild this Kingdom to its former glory." Kaiser responded.

"The way you're sounding, it's like you want to go back to war." Roran implied. "No, quite the opposite." Kaiser retorted. "I want to help build the defense of this Kingdom, to make sure that we won't be attacked with a weak army. I also want to gain all the knowledge and combat experience I can to become a sufficient King. My dream for this Kingdom is to have it flourish, while also be at peace with the other Kingdoms. I hated it when we went to war with the other Kingdoms, it causes nothing, but bloodshed and lose. I want to have peace, so that we could be known as a good Kingdom to live in once more. That is what I want to do Roran." Kaiser explained.

Roran smiles. "I see, then that's a good way to rule, my King. I'll have the books order to you in seconds!" Roran shouted as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a black puff of smoke.

Kaiser looked at his house from afar and thought to himself. " _I'm also doing this for you Lily, so that you can live in a safe place. No longer will you have to worry about losing anyone else you care about, like our parents in the Ashen War. That's a promise, that I'm willing to keep."_

00000000000000

 _2 Days before Summit Day:_

So on that day, Kaiser got all the books he could and studied. He studied to no end. He learned about the history of past Rulers, what Ruler weapons are and how to use them.

Eventually, he learned to control his powers of shadows, which were a part of his Royal powers. He used them to form many things that he could come up of. Like swords, tentacles, shields, and many more.

He then used this power to help him study more, as much as he could. As Kaiser was reading as much as he could, Roran looked at this and smirked, his King was already doing good progress, all on his own. Maybe he could take a trip somewhere and he wouldn't even notice. In fact, he did just that and vanished in a black puff of smoke.

00000000000000

 _1 Day before Summit Day:_

Roran took Kaiser to the training field, where he said where the remaining forces of the past Dark Army was. Kaiser didn't believe him until he saw them.

There were seven knights on the training field, none of them not known of what species they are as they all saw them and saluted. Kaiser looked at them all. "So, you seven actually survived Ashen Day?"

"Indeed." Said a black knight as he and another knight stepped forward. He was different from the other seven. He is also not know what species he is as he is a little smaller with thinner armor. His shield is bigger than the rest and his Halberd had more blades on it. His armor and helmet looked sharper as it had spikes on it. His helmet has horns on it, that pointed backwards. "My name is Percival, and this is Winchester." Percival said, as he introduced Winchester as well. "Hello King." She simply said, in her very broken English.

Kaiser widened his eyes. "Wait a minute? THE Percival and Winchester?! As in, Kingslayer and Queen Killer?! You two survived?!"

"That is correct. Us and five others survived Ashen Day." Percival replied. "But how?" "Survived by chance." Winchester replied. "Indeed. You see, we were on our last assaults. I was coming back from a failed mission from the Electric Kingdom and Winchester was coming back on her successful mission from the Fairy Kingdom. We and the other five generals had to rest after our assaults. When we got back, we just saw King Caesar obliterate the rest of the Dark Army. We had to lay low until after…. You know." "King killed." Winchester finished. "Yes, thank you Winchester." Percival said. "So that is how we survived Ashen Day."

"I see." He looks at the other five. "And who are you all?" The first knight general, a slightly bulkier knight saluted. "MY NAME IS DRAKE! AND I WILL SERVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, MY KING, OUR KING, HURRAH!" Drake yelled.

"That be Drake. He either stay quiet or yell everything." Winchester said. "Yes, but he is an excellent general, his army back in the day decimated other armies and generals." Percival added.

The second knight stepped up. He was bulkier and bigger than Drake. "I am Goliath, and I used to lead my army to be an impenetrable force. Nothing gets through me! For my King, our King, Hurrah!" Goliath shouted.

The third knight stepped up. He was smaller than the other two and had no weapons. "I am Gawain, and I was a heavy hitter of my army. For my King, our King, Hurrah." Gawain said, tiredly.

The fourth knight stepped up. She was about the same size as Gawain, but had a bow and arrows other than a sword and shield. "I am Kat, and me and my army were the scouts, trained to give intel of enemy Kingdoms. For my King, our King, Hurrah!" She shouted

The last knight stepped up. He was a bit bigger than Gawain and sharp claw daggers instead of a sword and shield. "And you may call me Gabriel Sire. Me and my army were da Aerial assault. To combat against Flyin' and Electric Kingdoms. For my King, our King, Hurrah!" Gabriel shouted.

Kaiser looked at all the knights and nodded. "I see. Well, I have two tasks for you all." "Anything for our King." Percival said.

"First, I am giving you all funds to grow back our army. Make it as deadly as it was in it's golden age." Kaiser tasked. "It will be done, my great King. And what shall be the second task?"

"I would like all of you to train me, all at once." Kaiser requested. "In order for me to defend my Kingdom effectively, I need all of you at once to train me so that my combat skills will be most effective. Of course I want you all to hold back so you don't accidentally kill me, but will you all do this for your King?"

They all saluted. "We will be honored to train you, my King." Percival responded. "Good, then let's get started." Kaiser said.

And so the training started. Of course, he got his ass whooped, but with each try, he was getting better and better. They trained the King the whole day and most of the night.

As Kaiser was resting after his immense training. Roran came at the night to Drake. He poked him to wake up and Drake sprung up and aimed his Halberd at Roran's neck. Roran chuckled and lowered the Halberd. "Nice reflexes Drake, but the next time I wake you up I hope that you DON'T try to kill me."

Drake just looked at him, wondering what he wants. Roran cleared his throat. "Listen, buddy, I have a proposition for you. With your set of skills, how would you like to be my guard?"

Drake just gives Roran a look through his helmet. "I know I know, you have your duties to train your new army and King. But I would like to not get assassinated outside the Kingdom. I want to visit around and have some fun. I won't keep you as my guard forever, just when I feel like I need to go somewhere. Don't worry, your priorities will still come first. So, what do you say? Wanna have some fun with me?" Roran asked, grinning.

Drake just looked at Roran, until he slowly nodded. Roran smiled. "Great, then I'll see you later. Gotta get me some sleep, tomorrow is a big day for us all." With that, Roran left Drake as he went back to sleep.

00000000000000

 _Summit Day:_

Roran was smiling as he was walking to the big doors. "Time to tell the King that it's Summit Day." He said to himself.

He opened the big doors and was about to tell Kaiser the news when he looked around and saw no Bisharp. "What?... WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted.

00000000000000

"Thanks for having time to come to my play big brother." Lily said. "Of course, what kind of brother would I if I didn't have time?" Kaiser asked as he was walking with her to school and held hands with her.

"I don't know, maybe because you're our new King and all?" Lily asked. Kaiser smiled. "I may be your new King, but being your brother always comes first."

00000000000000

Roran was searching all over the Kingdom, but couldn't find the King. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" He shouted. "I know where he is." Percival said, walking to him. "WHERE?!" "At a play, with his sister." Percival replied.

Roran's eye twitched for a moment, before he ran off in a black carriage to find every school that had a play going on today.

000000000000000

Kaiser was at a school play, watching his sister do a play about the beginning of the 18 Kingdoms. Lily was playing the role of the first of the Dark King, even though it didn't fit her gender, with 17 Pokemon playing their parts.

While Kaiser was watching, a female Sableye noticed him and looked at him with disbelief. She poked his arm to get his attention. "Excuse me," She whispered. "But aren't you King Kaiser?"

Kaiser grinned. "Yes, I am Kaiser." "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing Kingly things or something like that?"

"See that Pawniard over there?" Kaiser asked, pointing to Lily. The Sableye looked at his direction and nodded. "That's my sister. I'm watching her play right now." Kaiser responded.

The Sableye smiled warmly. "That's so sweet." "Yeah, I do what I can for my little sister." Kaiser said, watching his little sister play.

00000000000000

After the play, Kaiser walked Lily out as Roran's black carriage and he came out of it in a hurry. "Why in the living," He noticed that children were here, so he didn't curse. "Why in the living heck were you in a play?!"

"I was watching my sister play." Kaiser responded. "Why? What's wrong?" "My King, today is Summit Day!" Roran shouted.

Kaiser widened his eyes. "ARCEUS!" His eyes glowed as he was covered in black shadows. "Take Lily to the carriage and take her home!" Kaiser demanded.

"But my King, we need to use the carriage now!" Roran shouted. "NO TIME!" Kaiser shouted, before he ran at high speeds and took off to the Citadel. Roran saw Kaiser go and sighed. "Whelp, better do what he says first. Come on umm," "Lily." She answered. "Yeah, Lily, come on, let's get you home." Roran said.

00000000000000

Kaiser was running as fast as he can, using his Royal powers to go even faster. "HOW IN THE LIVING HELL DID I FORGET THAT TODAY IS SUMMIT DAY?! I CAN'T BE LATE, I JUST CAN'T! IF I'M LATE, THEN THAT MEANS THE OTHER RULERS MAY THINK THAT I'M NOT PREPARED AND MAY NOT THINK THAT I'M NOT A GOOD RULER! I MUST SHOW THEM HOW DEDICATED I AM AS KING, FOR MY KINGDOM!" He shouted as he was now completely covered in shadows and was now running even faster.

He was running so fast, that the naked eye couldn't even see him coming. He ran past the barrier of the Dark Kingdom and sprinted his way through the Citadel. He kept running and running, until he finally saw the Summit House.

"THERE IT IS!" He shouted, as he began slowing down to a halt. He had just stopped right in front of the doors. He caught his breath and calmed down. "I hope I'm not too late." He said, worryingly, before he entered inside.

He entered inside and saw a certain Lilligant in a special dress. Margaret saw Kaiser and widened her eyes. "You're….. You're the Dark King?" "Yes, I am." Kaiser said, as he walked to her.

Margaret looked at her in fear, well, that was until Kaiser bowed to her. "I'm so sorry that I'm late." Kaiser apologized. "I take full blame as I was forgetful about Summit Day. I hope you can forgive me.

Margaret was taken back by all of this. A King was bowing down to her? "It's…. It's okay, really. It's nothing to worry about."

Kaiser rose and grinned. "Thank you Miss," Margaret, call me Margaret." She said. "Margaret, thank you. You don't know how much it means to me." She smiled. "I think I have a good understanding."

She looked at the Oval room. "I'll go tell Chancellor Jaba that you're here." She said, as she went to the Oval room.

While she was gone, Kaiser was checking himself and fixed his cape to look professional. He wanted to look his best for the other Rulers.

Margaret came out and smiled as she gestured Kaiser to the Oval room. He nodded as he entered in and saw everyone.

They said nothing as they were inspecting the new Dark King. He looked at everyone. "Greetings, I am Kaiser, the new Dark King."

Some of them smiled, like Roxanne, Ghidorah, and Maverick. While some were a little suspicious, like Diantha, Soul, and MacArthur. While some didn't know what to think, like Charlotte, who never seen someone like Kaiser.

"A little late don't you think? Can you explain yourself?" Diantha asked. Kaiser noticed her tone and bowed to all of them. This surprised all of them.

"I know…. And I am sorry, truly, I am. I have no excuse, for I was watching my little sister perform in a school play. I should've known that today was Summit Day and came sooner, I'm so sorry." Kaiser apologized.

Charlotte shook herself. "You, were at your sister's play? Which one was it?" "It was a play about the beginning of Poketopia." Kaiser responded. "Oh I love that play! It's my favorite!" Roxanne shouted, smiling brightly.

"Zzzzz Right. Zzzzz Well Kaiser is it? Zzzzz You don't' have to apologize. Zzzzz You can just take a seat over there." Kaiser got up and nodded, as he took a seat next to Charlotte. She smiled a little when she could sit next to him.

"So Kaiser, how does it feel to be King?!" Alphonse asked. "Unexpected, I never thought that I would be King." Kaiser responded.

"Yeah, well that's the magic of being a Ruler. If you weren't handpicked by some Pokemon here," MacArthur said, referring to Daenerys. "Then you never know if you would be chosen yet. The Plates choose you."

"Hey Kaiser, I was wondering, how much do you know of this stuff? I was curious since I had to be taught pretty quickly." Ghidorah said. "I know a lot, I practically read an entire library." Kaiser replied.

"An entire library?!" Ghidorah asked in disbelief. "You see my King, THAT is a dedicated Ruler. You should learn a thing or two." Braddock commented.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Ghidorah groaned. Kaiser saw this and chuckled a little at the sight of the two bicker.

"Alright everyone, pipe down!" Jaba shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone is here. Which means only one thing." Everyone nodded and understood what Jaba meant. "The Summit, can now officially begin." Jaba said, officially beginning the Summit.

00000000000000

Solomon closes the book with Psychic and puts it away. "Well now, wasn't that good or what? We finally got to see the Dark Kingdom, and their King, King Kaiser. But next time, we can finally start the Summit. But unfortunately, I have to take my rest. Goodbye everyone, till we meet again."

Solomon goes to sleep. While one by one, all lights goes out as well, with only the stars showering it's light on this one island. In the middle of the ocean, with no one knowing of it's location.

000000000000000000000000000000

 **Well, how's that for a big reveal?!**

 **After all these years, we finally got ta see the Dark Kingdom, King Kaiser!**

 **But with all the Rulers at the Oval room, it's high time we finally start the Summit, don't ya think?!**

 **But until then, I'll see ya around laddies!**

 **Kaiser: *He bows* Thank you all for reading. I hope that you all review in support for Me and my Kingdom.**

 **Roran: *He is currently wearing a black hat* I have no idea where I got this, but, *He tips his hat* Review for us, if you would be so kind.**


End file.
